Truth Kept Secret
by Kamorie
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry's year is done and over. Last year here and nothing new but the threat of Voldemort.
1. The Beginning

* Truth, kept Secret*  
  
We have all heard that 'truth can be painful', but what if that truth is really as  
  
painful as keeper of the secret had thought? What if the worst mistake you had ever  
  
made was to keep that secret? It is always easier to tell a lie then it is to speak the  
  
truth. But what if the truth was something that had to come out sometime, and when it  
  
finally came out it was taken the wrong way? As everyone says 'truth can be painful'.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Harry Potter sat at the door step of #4 Privet Drive watching all the kids and parents  
  
playing around. The Dursleys had surprisingly left him alone for the day while they  
  
went to Marge Dursley's house. Since Harry couldn't stand Marge there was no way  
  
that they could make him come with them. After much fighting and Harry threatening  
  
to call Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody, they had finally given up. Partly because they  
  
were afraid of the mad eye wizard and since Harry told them Remus was a werewolf,  
  
they were afraid of him too. Though Moody and Remus would do nothing to hurt the  
  
Dursleys, Harry didn't think that making them believe they would be hexed was a bad thing.  
  
"Wallowing in self pitty, Potter?" Harry jumped, startled he turned his head. There next to him sat none other then Alastor Moody.  
  
Harry relaxed. " No, I was just thinking how peaceful it was without the Dursleys."  
  
"Oh really." When Harry looked up at him, Moody did not say anything.  
  
After a couple of minutes passed Harry looked up at him again.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?" "Potter, the name is either Mr. Moody, Mad-Eye-Moody, or Alastor. I did not make such a good professor. Anyway, I'm here as protection. We can't just let you live in this house alone and unprotected."  
  
"But I thought the house was protected." Harry said.  
  
"It is, when you're inside." Moody said pointedly. Harry looked down. Guess he didn't think of that.  
  
"Will I be going back before school starts?"  
  
"Not for a while, but we'll come pick you up in about two weeks." "Where are we staying?" "Same place as last year."  
  
"But." But was all Harry managed to say before Moody shot him a warning glance. Harry wondered if that eye of his could read thoughts as well as see through invisibility cloaks. "As I was saying. I'm not going back there." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" The Auror growled. Harry fidgited without meaning to. He felt Moody's eyes boring at the back of his head. Harry shrugged. "I don't want the memories." "Bah!" Harry looked sharply at him.  
  
"Potter memories are just that, memories. Some you have to cherish some you just can't wait to forget. But we have to put the past behind us." Harry couldn't take his eyes of the Auror, thousand and one thoughts were running through his head. He knew that the past is the past and you can't change it, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that.  
  
"Mr. Moody I don't think I can face that place again. There are too many memories in that house and if I saw that family I don't know what I would do." "Potter there is nothing you could do."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Harry muttered under his breath. Moody, who was listening to him carefully turned and stepped in front of him sharply. "Repeat that again Potter." Harry knew an order when he was given one. He still looked up at the former professor, face expressionless. "Potter."  
  
"I said 'don't be so sure'." "Why is that?" Moody said slowly. "I never told anyone, but ever since we parted from Platform 9 3/4 strange things have been happening." "What kind of things?"  
  
"Like static electricity in everything I touch, finding myself floating three feet off the ground when I wake up. Sometimes when I don't want to do something or don't have enough time to do it, it gets finished by itself. One night I was late mowing the grass and when I came in the Dursleys left me with a sink full of dishes, I thought that that was cruel of them and I didn't think that I had time to eat and wash the dishes before my aunt came and snatched the food away, so in a blink of an eye all of it was gone. The dishes were washed and put away. Then there's this incident. One day I was walking down the stairs and wasn't watching where I was going. My aunt's favorite vase was on the table next to the stairs and the cuboard, and since I wasn't watching where I was going I ran straight into the table knocking the vase down. I knew that I would be in trouble when my aunt came home from shopping. I even thought using 'repero' to fix it but all I did was think the word and the vase repaired itself. That's about all that happened." Harry had told him everything that had happened, but he was careful that he did not spill out that he had acquired the use of fire and water and was very good at weilding its power.  
  
"Potter, that is some story. I do not know what to do or say, but I will speak to Dumbledore about it." Moody said. Harry had noticed the tightness of his voice when he forced his words out. Harry hadn't mentioned that he could read emotions either. Before Moody could say good-bye and leave, he turned to Harry. When he spoke there was warning in his voice.  
  
"Potter, send us an owl as soon as you feel the strangeness again. We cannot have you running loose with that stuck to you." "With what stuck to me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just be careful Potter. We do not need another incident now do we?" Moody said and disappeared with a 'pop' Harry sighed and went back into the house. 


	2. Oops, Accident

EXCLAIMER:: None of this belongs to me except the plot!  
  
Hi! Well my first reviewers! Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter!  
  
CH 2 Oops, Accident  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning, to find himself yet again floating in the air. With a deep breath he concentrated on getting back down before his aunt started to bang on his door.  
  
/Maybe I could try to find some way to stop this. I can't fall asleep at Hogwarts knowing that I'll find myself floating again the next morning. Hah, being Harry Potter is a pain in the ass./ Harry thought losing his focus and falling onto the floor with a 'thud'. He sat up and rubbed his bottom. "That hurt." "Harry! Harry are you up yet!"  
  
/Aunt Petunia, the morning person./ Harry thought. /Her shrill voice could wake up a deaf person./ "I'm up Aunt Petunia!" He yelled and scrammbled to pick up his clothes that were scattered around the room. /Hmm I don't remember the room being this messy when I went to bed./ Before he could ponder on that one, his aunt decided to show up on the door again. "Get up! We have shopping to do today!"  
  
"Do I have to go." Harry said opening the door to find his aunt glaring at him. He glared back into her eyes. He had grown a couple of inches over the summer and was as tall as his aunt, maybe a few centimeters taller.  
  
"Yes. Now hurry up and get down to eat. Oh and when we get back, I want you to clean that room of yours. Looks like a twister passed through it." His aunt snapped. /Yea right and you're just wishing that it took me with it./ Harry thought again.  
  
"Come on. Come on! Hurry up!" "Mum what is the hurry?" Dudley asked as he and Harry practically ran after her, well in Dudley's case, waddled.  
  
"There is a sale going on and I want to get there to make sure I get something good." Petunia had slowed down a little but not enough so that they could walk normally. "Why did I have to come?" Harry asked again. "Because I wanted you to come. You need new clothes anyway so I thought today would be best." Petunia said. Harry stopped and stared at his aunt. Petunia stopped and turned around and stared back at him as if she had just realized what she had said. Harry could see the turmoil going on. He /felt/ the turmoil going on with her. "Aunt Petunia, why are you buying me the clothes? Usually I get Dudley's old ones." Harry asked, he still didn't get over the shock. Petunia looked a little uncomfortable, but when Harry thought she was going to tell him. He was disappointed when she turned around and walked even faster then before. Harry turned to Dudley. Dudley just glared back at him and without a word followed his mother. Harry stared after the two. /What is going on here?/ He shrugged at the unanswered question and walked, this time more slowly after them.  
  
When Harry caught up with them, Aunt Petunia already had a hand ful of clothes, surprisingly all Harry's size. When Harry looked up at her, he swore that he saw pain in her eyes. Why? Harry was about to question her, but something behind him told him to wait. Harry turned around. /What's going on./  
  
"Everybody together and in a corner, NOW!" Yelled the voice over everybody's chatter. Harry felt his aunt freeze with fright and stare dumbly at the men in the masks at the front of the store.  
  
"Well you heard what he said, DOWN!" Another guy with him yelled. At that moment Harry felt a tug on his shirt and he stumbbled after his aunt. "Be quiet you two, don't make a sound." She hissed at them.  
  
"Mum, Harry can use his-his-uh-." Dudley trailed off when he saw the look his mother gave him. If looks could kill, Dudley would've been dead and buried. Harry knew what Dudley wanted to say. He wanted Harry to use his magic. Even Harry didn't think that that was a bad idea. He was getting good at all the magic he had being doing over the summer without the Ministry finding out. His wandless magic wasn't bad and he could fix things with a blink of an eye. /Maybe Dudley's isn't as thick as I thought./  
  
"Harry don't you even think about that!" He was brought back to the present by his aunt grabbing his arm to pull him back down to the floor. Harry had still to notice that he was rising into the air. His aunt had gasped and let go of him. "Harry please don't do this, I don't want to lose you." "Lose me? I thought you hated me." Harry said. "I don't hate you, I never did. Harry don't do this." She pleaded. "Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid to lose you." "No. Why did you act like you hated me?" "I never hated you, you had to think we did otherwise the spell that Dumblebee man put on you wouldn't have worked." She said. She had grabbed onto Harry again and wasn't letting him go any time soon. Dudley was long forgotten as he sat next to his mother in shock and fear. "Please let me go." Harry said, he glanced back at the front of the store where the robbers were harrasing the cashier. "I have to go help them. Somebody might get hurt."  
  
"Yes, like you! I'm not letting you Harry!" "You don't have a choice. I'm not the person that can sit and watch while somebody is getting hurt. I have to go." Before his aunt could do anything to stop him, Harry janked his arm back and slowly walked up to the front. ***************************************************  
  
There you go. Just a little cliffhanger nothing serious.. Oh and I'm a fan of cliffhangers so if you get many of them. Feel free to complain, don't think it'll do you any good. Hehe 


	3. Robbers and Harry 1 on 5

*********************************************************************** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ***********************************************************************  
  
**Those who stand for nothing fall for anything** ***********************************************************************  
  
CH 3 Robbers and Harry 1 on 5  
  
One of the robbers noticed him walking towards them and pointed his gun at Harry's chest. "Where do you think you're going?" The man hissed "I was just coming to ask when the police would get here." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you want to get hurt kid? Get back to the crowd." "No I think I'd like to talk to you all." Harry said. He felt the man's anger rise. Harry smiled. /People who are angry often do irrational things./And he was right.  
  
Before he could do anything the man's anger had taken control and launched at the young wizard. Harry didn't move. When the man noticed that Harry stood there watching him he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong kid, ya scared?" He smirked.  
  
"Oh yes, that's it. I'm shaking. See?" Harry lifted his hands up for him to see. And with one swift movement of the wrist the man found himself slammed to the wall and ropes tightening around him.  
  
As he had yelled out the others noticed the fight and came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Who are you?" The man in all black asked as he studied Harry, Harry didn't say anything just stared at him.  
  
If he was going to get rid of these men he had to play with their emotions first.  
  
"I believe I asked you a question, boy!"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Well are you going to answer or are you deaf?"  
  
"If I was deaf I wouldn't be answering to you." Harry said simply as if he was talking to an idiot. The man growled much like a dog.  
  
"Doesn't anybody know who this damn idiot is?!"  
  
/You're the idiot!/ Harry thought.  
  
When no one answered the robber turned back to him, a gun in his hand.  
  
"I think you are messing with the wrong man kid. Turn around and leave before you see some blood."  
  
"I think the only ones that will be seeing blood is you." Harry said coolly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" A sickning wave of anger almost knocked Harry off his feet.  
  
/Maybe making them angry wasn't such a good idea./ He thought.  
  
He felt one of the robbers sneak behind him and grabbed him in an arm lock before Harry could do anything.  
  
Harry struggled until he found that he had no chance of escaping unless he used his magic. The gun was pointed straight at his temple now.  
  
"So kid, any last words?"  
  
"Yeah, let me go and I'll let you go without getting hurt." When Harry said this they had all laughed.  
  
"I'm not playing around. You don't know who or what you're messing with."  
  
"I think we do. By what you were able to do to Snakers there I think that you are one of those witches things."  
  
"Wizards idiot, wizards." Harry said, his own anger was getting the best of him.  
  
"Yes yes, who cares. So why aren't you throwing my men around like you did Snake?"  
  
"Because, unlike you, I wait for the right moment."  
  
"So the right moment for you is when you're in a situation that you can't get yourself out." The man smirked.  
  
"Right." Harry said grinning like an idiot. /Boy are these morons going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble./  
  
"So do you guys have a name?" He asked out loud, trying to stall them. Harry figured what worked once might work again.  
  
" 'Course we got a name we're called the J-Unit. And I'm the leader, Keith."  
  
"The J-Unit? I've never heard of you guys."  
  
"That's because we don't exist yet, today was our first raid."  
  
"Oh, too bad it won't go as you planned." Harry said rearing back and snapping the nose of the one holding him. Turning around Harry kicked Keith in between the legs.  
  
Keith howled like a baby, the others just stared dumb not quite catching what happened. Taking advantage of their shock, Harry used his wandless magic to group them up and tie them.  
  
Keith looked up at him. "Well guess we underestimated you, boy."  
  
"Hm, a lot of people underestimate me these days, and I'm not very happy about that." Harry said. He walked to the counter, leaving the men struggling behind. *********************************************************************** The clerk behind the register was rooted to the floor staring at Harry wide- eyed.  
  
"Where's the phone?" The man reached down slowly and brought the phone up from under the table.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said shortly. He picked up the phone and dialed the police. (Do the English use 911 for Police?)  
  
"Emergency, how may I help you?" A female voice sounded on the other end.  
  
"We've had a robbery at the Frankie Department store." Harry said.  
  
"Alright, we'll send a unit down ASAP."  
  
"Thank you." Harry gave the frightened man the phone back and walked to his aunt.  
  
His aunt started on him as soon as he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Harry! Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death. What if something happened?" Petunia said, her voice was shaking so hard it took Harry a couple of seconds to figure what she was saying.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing happened. I called the police, they'll be here soon." Harry said and turned to Dudley. Dudley looked up at him, Harry was surprised to see the awe in his cousin's eyes instead of the usual hatred.  
  
"Harry that was the most coolest thing I have ever seen." Dudley said shakily. Harry grinned at him.  
  
"Thanks Dudley."  
  
"What the hell are you boy?" Harry whirled around to face a pudgy man glaring at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play games, what did you do?" The man said, his face looked like his Uncle Vernon's when he was angry.  
  
"You know, you should be happy I went and risked my neck to save everyone here, including you're pudgy Muggle self." Harry said seething.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Muggle, thats what you are. People without magic."  
  
"Magic? Magic doesn't exist. How old are you boy to believe in magic?" The man asked. Harry watched him, his anger was rising.  
  
/After I save his sorry ass he still finds ways to insult me!/ Harry raised his hand and the man froze as he was lifted into the air.  
  
"If that isn't magic I don't know what is." Harry said softly, his voice a deadly whisper.  
  
"Harry! Harry stop. He doesn't understand. Don't do something you'll end up regretting." His aunt warned him. Harry glanced a look at her. Her face was as pleading as her voice was.  
  
Harry turned and stared up the man.  
  
"Do you believe?" When the man hastly nodded Harry dropped him.  
  
"I don't know what you are boy, but I will make sure you are arrested." He said getting up and walking outside where the police had finally arrived.  
  
"We'll see about that." Harry said softly and raised his hand again. With a quick spell the man froze, shook his head once and walked out the door.  
  
"Harry what did you do?" Dudley said behind him.  
  
"Memory charm, he won't remember what happened here. I have to do the same thing to these people. If I leave them like this they'll freak out and might go insane." Harry said and raised both his palms up freezing the people around him.  
  
They looked at him in shock before shaking their heads and moving by him to go outside.  
  
"They won't remember anything except that there was a robbery and the police came. The only ones that will remember are the robbers, no one will believe them anyway." His aunt and cousin nodded and followed the others out. 


	4. Dursley's 'nice?

*********************************************************************** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, though I do wish I did.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Here's a little poem that I stole from my friend's Away Message board. hehe  
  
~~"If you saw me would you have pride, Knowing I took it all in my stride? Never normal and always blamed, Often guilty but not ashamed.  
  
I'm told to save the world, you know, Save us all from the common foe. Can I do it? Wait and see, Some day it's just him and me."  
  
"Unfinished Thoughts" - The Boy Who Lived **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
CH 4 Dursley's 'Nice'?  
  
Harry glanced up and down the street. He sighed.  
  
"Where are they?" He thought out loud. Two weeks had passed since Moody came by the house, and he had promised to come for him on the last Friday of July. Harry's sixteenth birthday was only three days away and he at least wanted to spend it with the people he loved most. /Except Sirius./ Harry's thoughts darkened. /Of course, the only last person I ever truly loved goes and slips right out of my life. This is all Dumbledore's fault! If he hadn't told me about that damned prophecy sooner I might have had a chance to try and save him. I would've learned Occlumency and I would've kept Voldemort out of my mind./  
  
"No more secrets. Too many are already held. No more." Harry said angrily. He glanced one more time down the street and to the sky before stomping into the house.  
  
"Harry, did they come yet?" His aunt called from the kitchen.  
  
"No, Aunt Petunia!"  
  
"What's taking them then?" She asked poking her head out the door.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they ran into a problem." Harry said. "I'm gonna go up to my room. Maybe I can get some more of my homework done." Harry sprinted up to his room and flopped on the bed.  
  
"That was weird. I'm not used to them being 'nice'." He said to himself. He glanced at Hedwig on the window sill and she turned her owl head fully and hooted at him. Harry smiled.  
  
"You seem to be the only one that hasn't kept any secrets from me Hedwig. Do you have secrets now?" Hedwig made a face at him as if understanding his words and hooted in an irritated voice.  
  
"What?" She hooted again staring down to the front yard.  
  
"What did they get here?" He approached the window and stared down at what Hedwig was looking at before. Three dark robed figures stood in the front yard looking up at him. Harry stiffened. Fear was rising quickly in him.  
  
He stepped away from view and snapped his trunk open. His wand lay on top of his clothes with to Harry's surprise the broken mirror that Sirius had given him. He felt anger rise in him again. This time it was direct at himself. He was angery for not thinking of the mirror sooner.  
  
/If I just called him with the mirror he would still be alive./  
  
Harry mentally kicked himself. At the sound of yelling he pushed his anger away and ran to the landing. **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** "Where is he Muggle?!"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about." Petunia Dursley said shaking.  
  
"I know you're lying Muggle, I can see it in your mind. Now tell me the truth or someone will get hurt here!"  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about, leave my family alone or I'll call the police." Vernon Dursley said.  
  
"The police? What will they do, lock us up?" The man with the white mask said, the other two laughed. He put a hand up and silenced them.  
  
"Don't you know who we are Muggle? We are the elite Death Eaters of our Lord and Leader Voldemort. You would do best if you bow down to us and tell us where your nephew Harry Potter is."  
  
"We don't know where he is, he left three days ago with some of his friends." Vernon said. He had pushed Petunia behind him and was hiding her with his over large body.  
  
"Crucio!" The leader of the three Death Eaters yelled.  
  
He laughed when Vernon Dursley fell screaming at the top of his lungs. Petunia stared horror struck at her husband. Her mouth was open in a silent scream that didn't seem to want to come out.  
  
The Death Eater raised his wand and Vernon stopped screaming. Petunia quickly knelt by him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Now maybe you'll tell us where he is."  
  
"Leave us alone, we told you that we don't know anything!" Petunia said sobbing.  
  
"Do you need another lesson Muggle? I can easily arrange it."  
  
"No please, just leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you." Vernon stuttered. Petunia shushed him.  
  
"Muggles. These people never learn. Cru-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" The leader of the Death Eaters fell to the floor frozen. The other two who kept quiet throughout the ordeal quickly pointed their wands at the Dursleys.  
  
"We know its you Potter! Come on out!" When no one answered they got angry.  
  
"You don't want your family to suffer like your godfather did now do you?" Still no answer.  
  
"Potter get out here or you will be picking up the remains of your family when we're through with them."  
  
"Or maybe he's scared to face us." The Death Eater smirked, his mask pulling at the corners.  
  
"You know, Death Eaters are losers, why would I be afraid of them?" The two Death Eaters froze, their eyes darting around them. The voice that had answered them echoed around the room.  
  
"Come out Potter."  
  
"I don't think so." Harry's voice echoed again.  
  
"Then you can say good bye to the Dursleys."  
  
"Avada Kad-" Before he could finish, Harry had stepped out, pointed his wand at the Death Eaters, both of the wands snapped and the Death Eaters flew to hit the opposite wall, unconscious.  
  
"That went better then I thought." Harry said. He looked at the Dursley who were pressed to the wall, hafl scared to death.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"My god." Harry startled and watched his uncle's face, and to add to his surprise from his aunt, his uncle was not looking at him and not blaming him for the disturbance in the house.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" He asked softly. Vernon looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Harry, but you must call your friends and tell them to come pick you up as soon as possible. They have passed the barriers that were put on the house when you were brought here. You must leave before that man sends more of his goons to get you."  
  
"Uncle Vernon? Thank you." Harry said.  
  
"For what? I should be thanking you."  
  
"You didn't blame me for this, and I'm grateful for it."  
  
"Well it was not your fault. Harry, you must go and call them. More of these people will be here soon.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said turning and leaving his uncle and aunt on the floor.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." Harry turned back again, and with his wandless magic, ropes appeared around the two men by the wall. Harry glanced down on the floor to the leader.  
  
"I guess you lucked out didn't you." Pointing his hand at him and saying 'stupify' didn't stop Harry from seeing the shocked look on the Death Eaters face. ***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Next Chapter Harry meets up with the Order. All the confusion in this chapter will be cleared out. Thanks! 


	5. Anger

This is a repost!!! **********************************************  
  
~~Those who stand for nothing, fall for anything~~  
  
Chapter 5 *Anger*  
  
Harry quickly left the Dursleys and called Hedwig. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote to the Order. The letter was short but urgent enough to make Remus think something was wrong.  
  
[I]Remus, I need you over at the Dursleys, it is urgent. I can't explain anything yet but I really need you.  
  
Harry[/I]  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwigs leg. Hedwig hooted softly and flew out the kitchen window. Harry watched her until her form was no longer visible. He went back to the living room where the Death Eaters were tied.  
  
"The Dark Lord will find you, Potter!" Harry smirked at the Death Eater.  
  
"Voldemort's been trying to do me in all my life. He hasn't succeeded yet, what makes you so sure he'll succeed this time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't get comfortable Potter! Our Lord will bring you down, just you wait!" The leader said, Harry noticed the anger and fear in his voice. His smirk got wider.  
  
" Voldemort won't win!" Harry said angrily. He raised his hand, pointing it at the Death Eaters.  
  
"There is a reason people should fear me. I won't be lied to. I won't be munipulated to do anybody's work. I won't be made to be something that I'm not!"  
  
Harry's anger was reaching a bursting point. He was angry, angry like he'd never been angry before. He stared at the Death Eaters with hatred. They cowered under his gaze, all the defience they held against him was replaced with fear.  
  
Harry was glowing a brilliant red, though he didn't notice. The Death Eaters did though, and even though they were tied by magic they still found the will to scoot as far as they could from the raging boy.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard a faint voice through the haze of his anger. He began taking deep breaths to calm himself.  
  
[I]Inhale.[/I]  
  
[I]Exhale.[/I] (somebody plz help me make italics!)  
  
His breathing soon returned to normal and he turned to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway. Shock was written all over his face and his wand was half raised and pointing at Harry. Harry shhok his head to clear the haze that was clouding his vision.  
  
"Remus." He said softly before slumping to the ground.  
  
"Harry what happened?" Remus asked, rushing over and picking the boy up.  
  
"The Death Eaters came and started torturing the Dursleys. I heard them from upstairs and came down to see if I can do something." Harry rasped out.  
  
"Why didn't you send Hedwig sooner? We could've come to help." Remus said. "That's why we're here Harry, to protect you."  
  
"I don't need protection, Remus. I need someone to care for. I need you now, you're the only one I have left now."  
  
"I'll always be here Harry, I'll never leave you. Now come on, you're not safe here. Come on, Dumbledore and the others are outside. They're trying to see how the Death Eaters found the Dursleys." He said glancing back at the Death Eaters. He grabbed Harry by the arms and lifted him up.  
  
"Come on Harry." Harry stood up with his help and turned to look at the Death Eaters.  
  
"Keep in mind what I told you, you just might turn up dead." He said in a soft and deadly voice that made shivers run up Remus' and the Death Eater's spines. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry glanced around. The Order was walking around the house casting a spell every now and then. Harry watched for a while before Remus took him by the shoulders guiding him to where Dumbledore stood surveying the house.  
  
"Albus, everything inside is fine. The Dursleys are shocked and are being treated." Remus said. Albus Dumbledore nodded, his light blue eyes fixed intently at the house, he did not even move from the house. Harry, by Remus, glared at him but said nothing. Inside, Harry was seething.  
  
[I] What's he playing at? Does he want me to shred him apart like I did his office or something?[/I] Harry thought, a sudden smirk formed on his lips that would have made Draco Malfoy proud.  
  
"Harry I want to talk to Remus, please go see how your relatives are doing." Dumbledore said suddenly, his eyes still glued to the house. Harry stared at him, with a sharp nod he turned to leave.  
  
~****~ ~****~ ~****~ ~****~ ~****~  
  
"Albus we really should tell him. He's angry at you. My warewolf senses tell me that if you don't do something soon, we will lose him." Remus said.  
  
"I cannot tell him. He's too innocent, he's not ready to know." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"You keep saying that! How long do you think he'll stay as innocent? He has nothing to live for anymore, nothing! Sirius is gone, and that was the only thing that held Harry from going over the edge. I saw his rage, his pain. He blames you for everything that happened."  
  
"I cannot tell him." Dumbledore repeated.  
  
Remus sensed the dangerous tone in his former mentor's voice.  
  
"If you don't tell him that there might be a way to bring Sirius back then you've doomed us to hell." Remus said softly.  
  
"I cannot tell him. I might be wrong and if I tell him and we try the experiment and it does not work. I cannot risk the chance of him getting even angrier with me for failing him once more."  
  
"He won't blame you, you need to give him a chance. You can't push him away or you will be making the biggest mistake of your life. He lost his trust in you because of the lies and secrets. Earn back his trust before its too late, Headmaster." Remus said and left before Dumbledore could say anything more.  
  
Dumbledore stared after him, deep in thought.  
  
[I] Is it true Harry, did you lose trust in me? Did you lose something that you strived to gain? Did I lose your trust? If I did, then I am sorry. I promised to keep yopu safe and it seems that I am failing, terribly.[/I] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Uncle Vernon is there something I can do?" Remus heard Harry's voice and stopped to listen to the outburst that he knew the fat man would make. To his surprise a soft voice answered shocking Remus to his toes.  
  
"No we're fine. Those men did a number on us. I don't feel any pain anymore. Harry, where is Dudley?" Remus crept to the door and pushed it open just far enough to peer inside.  
  
"I don't know, he's probably at Peer's (sp?) house. That's the only place I can think of him to be."  
  
"Harry can you go get him? I want him home." Harry's aunt said softly. Remus saw Harry glance worryingly at her.  
  
"Alright Aunt Petunia. I'll get him." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Harry nodded and walked toward Remus who quickly got away from the door.  
  
Harry stepped and saw him standing there. He smiled.  
  
"Hey. I know you heard what we talked about and by the look on your face you're as shocked as I used to be in the beginning." Harry said almost laughing out loud as Remus tried to hide his surprise by scowling at him. Harry smirked again.  
  
"Well are you coming with me?"  
  
Remus smiled. "It's not as if I have any choice."  
  
Harry frowned. "You always have a choice, but right now I need you to come with me."  
  
"Alright Harry. Lead the way." * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
The two walked down the street in silence and Harry got tired of it.  
  
"Remus do you know how they found us?"  
  
Remus said nothing, but stared ahead not looking down at Harry.  
  
"I really don't know, it could be that they intercepted one of your letters you sent. Yes, that could be it."  
  
"But how did they know to come right today? Today was supposed to be the day that Moody was to come and pick me up."  
  
Remus whirled around to look at Harry. "I don't remember that arrangement. Harry we were going to leave you here with the Dursleys the whole summer. No body said that they were going to come and pick you up."  
  
Harry stopped and stared at him with dawning. "But Moody was here two weeks ago and told me that he was going to ask Dumbledore if I can come and stay."  
  
"He did ask and Dumbledore said no. Moody must've written to you and told you what happened. The letter got intercepted and the Death Eaters switched the meaning to tell you that they were going to come and pick you up. That's how they found you."  
  
"But, oh I should've noticed that something was wrong. I should have trusted my insticts!" Harry said, mentally kicking himself at his own mistake.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, everything is okay now and maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let you come with us."  
  
"I don't think I really do want to go back to Grimmauld Place, Remus." Harry said quietly.  
  
"I understand." Remus said just as quiet.  
  
"I miss him you know." Harry said. "I tried to cry, but I couldn't. I just couldn't cry."  
  
"Harry its okay to cry." Remus said, his arm went around the boy's shoulders.  
  
"I know, but I just couldn't cry. I wanted to but I couldn't. I taught myself a long time ago that crying was a sign of weakness. Hermione was the one that taught me that it was okay to cry. That it was a way to express my feelings. But every time I try to cry the tears won't come. I want to find some way to bring him back. I know that there is a way, and I know he's not dead, but its not going the way I want. I can't find anything that says about the Veil. Nothing. I'm so frustrated!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry there is a way to bring Sirius back, but I promised Dumbledore that he can tell you himself. He doesn't want to, he says that you're not ready. That you're too innocent. I want you to know, I really do, but Dumbledore wants to see if he can bring him back. If it works then he'll tell you." Remus said.  
  
Harry stared at him, mouth open wide.  
  
"So there is a way. Dumbledore just doesn't want to tell me?" Harry asked, anger was rising in him again. "How could he keep it away from me, my only one chance to bring my godfather back and he keeps it a secret!"  
  
"Harry! Calm down, he's doing his best. You must trust him, he can bring him back."  
  
"What if he can't? What if something goes wrong? I can't trust Dumbledore! There were too many promises broken, too many lies told! I won't trust him, because he doesn't deserve my trust!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Just wait Harry, Dumbledore will come to his senses. Sooner or later he will." Remus said quietly, his own anger rising. Harry was right. Dumbledore had no right to keep away the only chance that Harry had to save Sirius, the only chance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thanks Kris! There I think thats better! I'll c u all later! Next chapter comes out in about two to three days at least! Thanks to ppl who reviewed so far! 


	6. The Letter of Truth

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Doesn't everyone hate finals? I'm thankful I passed mine with A's and B's. Chemistry wasn't very good though. You don't want to know what I got.... ***************************************  
  
~SOMETIMES THE BEST MEDICINE IS TELLING THE TRUTH~  
  
Chapter 6 The Letter of Truth  
  
Harry sat at the window sill of number 12 Grimmauld Place, staring out the window. It was rainy out side which was perfect because it was reflecting the mood that he was in. Harry took in a deep breath as the black speck in the sky came closer and closer. He knew what it was. It was an owl delivering his OWL results. He opened the window quickly and stepped aside as it flew closer.  
  
"It's now or never." He took the offered letter and tore it open.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Here are the results of your OWL exams fifth years have taken at the end of last semester.  
  
Charms--O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures--A  
  
Transfiguration--O  
  
Divination--D  
  
Potions--A  
  
Astronomy--A  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts--O  
  
Classes Accepted To:  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Potions  
  
Astronomy  
  
DADA  
  
Charms  
  
CoMC  
  
P.S. --I hope you do well this year, Mr. Potter. I have talked to Professor Snape and asked him to let you in his Potions class. I have made you a promise to make an Auror out of you and mark my word I will. If I hear you are having problems I will help, but if Prof. Snape complains that you have been ignoring this special privilage I will be the person to pull you out from Adv. Potions.  
  
P.P.S.--You have been accepted back onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I hope to receive another Cup... Good Luck! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry stared at the letter in his trembling hands.  
  
"Potions. God I was dreading potions. Just when I thought I got rid of Snape, he comes back to haunt me again."  
  
He looked back out the window and noticed the owl still watching him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
In answer the owl raised the other claw and with it a letter so small it was hard to notice. Harry reached out and grabbed the letter from it.  
  
"Thanks." The Hogwarts owl hooted in response and flew out into the rain. Harry watched it until it was only just another speck again.  
  
He brought his attention back to the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I am writing to you because I cannot talk to you. I know that there are so many things to be said that I do not know where to start. Let me explain one thing. I know that you have found out about the plan I have been forming in order to bring Mr. Black back to the living. Remus Lupin has been telling me to tell you of the plans sooner, but I did not think you were ready or I was just afraid to hurt you again. I am sorry for the long wait, but I write to you because I would like to ask you to not come between. I want to make it up to you for all my mistakes in the past by trying to bring Sirius back to you. This will be a long experiment and I am not guaranteeing it will work. But with all the help I'm getting, we might have a chance.  
  
I know you have asked me for a long time now why Voldemort was after you. Now it is time to tell you. Voldemort is after you Harry because you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. (if you don't believe me, look at all the clues in the books.) I know that it might come as a shock to you. Your father had a fit when he found out, almost blew up my office in order to get his emotions in check. Harry, I have something here with me that belongs to you. You might know what I'm talking about.  
  
There are special things about you Harry that you don't know about. You might notice all the things that have been going on with you all summer. The changes you are going through. It is not the end, your true potential will show its self soon enough, be on your guard your powers will strike when you least expect it. I have arranged a special training class for you and your friends. You will need to train the power you have or it will become too much. I have heard from Alastor Moody that you have been teaching yourself. Wandless magic is easy to learn if you have the skill, but elemental magic is one of the hardest, that is what you will need help with. You will need to get ready before you face Voldemort, so if you have not guessed weapons will be used as well. Harry I'm sorry but whether you like it or not you must take this extra class.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny will receive same letters informing them of the training. If you need help clearing some things out I will be happy to help. If you want to talk about your parentage then come to me as soon as school begins. You must understand what is to come.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * ** *  
  
Harry stared at the letter for the second time.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor." He said slowly as if tasting the name. He had said it many times before but now it felt somehow different. He knew that there was something familiar in all the paintings he had seen of the Hogwarts Four, but he could never put his finger on it. Now it was all clear.  
  
\It's not really a surprise. Voldemort's the heir of Slytherin, he wanted to be the only heir and when he tried to kill me my mother protected me which gained me some years./  
  
"Mum, I will defeat him, for you and for Dad." Lightning flashed as he made his way across the room and out the door.  
  
In the darkness a lone figure stood watching the youngest Gryffindor heir close the door behind him.  
  
"You will be great Harry Jame Potter Gryffindor. Long ago it was predicted that a Child of Prohecy would come to defeat the evil that lurks in this world and that is you, Harry. Believe in yourself and you will succeed. Trust in your friends or they will be your undoing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled when he saw his best friend running down the stairs towards him.  
  
"Harry did you get a letter?" Ron asked waiting for Harry to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah I got a letter from the school and Dumbledore, what about you?" Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah the same, Hermione got two letters too. Hers says the same thing as mine does, what about yours?"  
  
"It just says that we have an extra class that we need to attend, I wonder if this is just for us or for others too."  
  
"I don't know, I was too excited about learning wandless magic and how to fight." Ron said almost jumping up in excitement.  
  
"Ron I swear sometimes you act like a five year old." A feminine voice said behind him, almost making Ron fall from shock.  
  
"Hermione! What gives?"  
  
"Certainly not you Weasley." Hermione said smiling. "Hey Harry, nice to see you out of that room."  
  
"Umm yeah." Harry said nervously.  
  
He felt embarrased, he had not gotten out of that room for two weeks since they left the Dursleys. He asked for his lunch and dinner to be brought up to his room and everyday at least someone would come up and bring his food to him. It was mostly Ron or Hermione.  
  
"Ron don't be such a dunder head!" Hermione screeched bringing Harry back from his thoughts.  
  
"Aw come on Hermione what do you see in him?" Ron whined making Hermione huff in anger.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what do you care what I see in him? I can be friends with anyone I want!"  
  
"But its Viktor Krum!" Harry looked confused, how did he get into the conversation?  
  
"Yes so! You didn't have a problem with him at the end of fifth year!" Hermione yelled. Harry sighed.  
  
"Can't you two give it a rest already and proclaim your love for each other?" He said suddenly.  
  
"I don't like him Hermione, he's bad news!"  
  
"I've been writing to him for two years! He hasn't done anything yet what makes you sure he'll mess up?!" Hermione was getting red in the face and both of them had ignored Harry's outburst.  
  
"I know he's bad news, just stay away from him." Ron said, to Harry he sounded really worried.  
  
Harry intervened before it got a bit too personal.  
  
"So I guess this isn't the time to tell you that I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Harry sta-what?!" the two shouted, Harry instinctly ducked.  
  
"What. Did. You. Say?" Ron said slowly, Hermione nodding.  
  
"Oh umm... here." Harry took the letter out and gave it to them. Ron and Hermione grabbed it from him and scanned it quickly before flinging themselves on him.  
  
"Get off I can't breathe!" The two jumped away from him and bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Harry I knew there was something going on! I never thought you'd be the last Gryffindor, but there were clues." Hermione said professionally. Ron was gaping at him.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, he was afraid Ron's jealousy would surface again.  
  
"Harry, bloody hell this is awesome! I guess that's why Voldemort is after you."  
  
Harry goggled at him.  
  
"Ron, you just figured something out."  
  
"What?" Hermione said, for the first time she was confused.  
  
"Ron is right, the reason Voldemort's after me is because I'm Gryffindor's heir. I can't believe Ron figured it out before Hermione!" Harry laughed.  
  
"You know, walls have ears too." The trio swivled around to find Ginny watching them with a smile on her face and the Weasley's hearing plugs in her hand.  
  
"Ginny, how are you?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Fine. Nice to see you out of the room." She smirked. Harry looked at her and then at Hermione.  
  
"Sometimes I think you two are like twins." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Aw thanks Harry." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh and Mum's calling you to dinner, she'll be surprised to see you down here. Welcome back to the world of the living, Harry." She said with a smile and a wave. She grabbed Hermione's arm and walked past the boys, and through the kitchen doors.  
  
* * * * * ** * * * *** ** * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry its so short. I didn't have time with all the finals to write a really good chapter. This one was meant to be longer and finally to get into the plot, but I seem to have gotten there only half way. Man do I have a long way to go. I noticed that this ficcy is kind of off to a slow start. I promise it gets better later. I'm all stressed out from finals! God I hate those things!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! 


	7. Offers and Warnings

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Here. I decided you guys needed another chapter....lol Okay well here you go.  
  
~Life is something that we all cherish~  
  
BTW these are just quotes I make up some I get from elsewhere, you might know which ones which..... (hint hint) Something about this quote will become important in later chapters!!!! Bye bye! Now onto the story!  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 7 Offers and Warnings  
  
Harry stared around himself, there was nothing he could recognize in the place he was in. Considering that he could barely see in the darkness.  
  
"Harry James Potter, the last Gryffindor. How quaint." Harry shivered, he knew that voice all too well.  
  
"So Harry, that fool finally told you about your heritage?" Harry scowled.  
  
"Why would you care? All you ever wanted to do was kill me." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, now I do not. I was hoping Dumbledore would not tell you about your heritage, it would have been much easier to kill you." Harry found the voice's owner as Tom Marvollo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort stepped out of the shadows in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked. His lightning bolt scar had started stinging.  
  
"I have an offer for you." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry stared at him, but he did not continue.  
  
"I don't compromise with the enemy." He said after he knew Voldemort was waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
"You might not have a choice after you and I have a talk." Voldemort said, Harry didn't like the smirk that was forming on the snake like face of the man.  
  
"What do you want Voldemort?"  
  
"I want you to join me Harry Potter. With you by my side we will be invincible. We can have Dumbledore and all the people that oppsed you on their knees in front of you. Wouldn't you like to see them quivering. We can do that. Two of the last heirs of the strongest wizards ever lived, joined together. No one would be able to stop us. What do you say?"  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. Voldemort's smirk vanished.  
  
"Why not? I could give you anything you wished for, we can control the world."  
  
"You killed my parents, Cedric, my godfather-" Harry started.  
  
"Sirius Black can be brought back to this world." Voldemort said simply.  
  
"-And you almost killed my friends! You've been trying to kill me for the past six years. There aren't many things that can make me loyal to you."  
  
"There are many ways to make someone loyal, Potter. You do not have to ask someone to be loyal to you. There are many spells out there that can change your mind. Either that or more of your family members and friends will have to suffer?" Voldemort said dangerously.  
  
Harry stared at him, mouth open.  
  
"You won't touch them!"  
  
"Not unless you give me a reason to. Join me Harry and I will leave your friends and your family alone. I do know where the Dursleys are now. The Death Eaters have found out for me during the summer, when they broke into the house. I saw through their eyes what power you hold. Join me and they will remain safe."  
  
"But I can't. I can't trust you, how can I trust you not to kill them after I agree?"  
  
"You can't, you must trust in my word as a wizard."  
  
"Every word that comes from your mouth is a lie. There's no way I can trust you! Leave me alone!" Harry suddenly yelled, breaking into a run.  
  
He made it half way before he felt the binding spell hit him. He fell face first into the dirt, in front of him lay a freshly dug up grave. It dawned on Harry that he was in the same cemetary he was in two years earlier.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. No one runs from me. Maybe I should give you a few lessons before you join me." Voldemort smirked.  
  
Harry wriggled, trying to get loose from his bonds. They got tighter every time he tried to move.  
  
"Crucio!" He faintly heard Voldemort say before pain filled his body. Harry screamed, his body felt like it was on fire.  
  
Voldemort left the curse on for a while before finally lifting it, leaving Harry on the ground trying to catch his breath.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He concentrated on his bindings trying to find the trigger that would make them release him. He followed its magical aura until a big ball of light shone brightly telling him he had found the magic's core.  
  
"Harry do you really think you can out wit me?" Voldemort said, Harry jerked.  
  
"Forgot where you were didn't you?" He smirked, making Harry shiver. He looked down at himself, the binds were still there but he was floating a couple of inches of the ground.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Hmm, I think I ought to have some fun, don't you think?" Voldemort said circling him.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Harry flew through the air, hitting a tree. Voldemort let him slide down the trunk before sending another curse at him.  
  
"Najgori Bol!" (made that one up of course)  
  
The curse was worse then the Crustacious curse, it felt like every limb in Harry's body was Ivery/I slowly being torn apart.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." Harry mumbled softly, his voice was too hoarse to yell it out to make it stronger. It was a futile attempt, and only by Voldemorts words did the curse stop.  
  
"So Harry, decide on your decision yet?"  
  
"No." Harry said shortly, catching his breath while the red- eyed monster loomed over him.  
  
"Come Harry, I really don't want to kill you right now."  
  
"Why don't you?" Harry croaked out.  
  
"Because its so much fun seeing you in pain." Voldemort laughed, his high pitched voice rang across the dark cemetary.  
  
Harry shivered. Why wasn't his magic having any affect on him? He was trying to free his binds, but the commands were not responding.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked softly. Voldemort looked at him and grinned again.  
  
"Do you really think I'd bring you here and make such a mistake as let you use your magic? I am not a dimwit."  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Well I think its time for you to go. Consider my options Harry and maybe nobody will have to get hurt." Voldemort said. He raised his wand and the binds fell off of Harry.  
  
Harry stood up slowly, watching the Dark Lord carefully. Voldemort still hadn't moved away from him.  
  
"There is only one thing to do before you leave." Voldemort said softly and suddenly with a swift movement he grabbed Harry's right arm. Harry cried out as his scar split open from the pain of Voldemort's touch.  
  
"Just a little reminder. Morsmordre!" Harry watched in horror as a miniture form of the Dark Mark formed on his forearm.  
  
"You'll be hearing from me very soon Harry. I need to know your decision. This is just a reminder. Good bye Potter." Voldemort let go of his arm and moved back.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry jumped up from his bed clutching his scar. He pushed up his right arm's sleeve up and stared at the skull. Slowly he dropped his arm down and looked around. Ron was sleeping soundly in his bed. Seamus was turning back and forth mumbling in his sleep. Dean was barely heard as his slow rythemic breathing continued. The only person he could hear was Neville's snores from the bed across him.  
  
He turned back to his bed and lay down on it. He stared up at the ceiling. /How bad can it get? I can't give in to him and I can't let my friends get hurt. If I can protect them by joining him then I will, but what if he breaks his promise? How will I know that they'll stay safe if I go to him. If I can't know then I've made up my mind. If he comes after my friends I'll protect them as best as I can, but I will NOT join that monster!/  
  
His mind made up, Harry turned to his side and went back to sleep.  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: How was it? Bad? Good? Great? I need reviews here people! Hopefully this was long enough. I sure thought so! I love this chapter. The struggle. One of my favorite things in a Harry Potter story.... lol Okay ttyl people! Remember REVIEW! 


	8. Retelling of the Dream

A/N: There is a reason I skipped a few weeks of summer vacation. I needed to get the plot going so I just decided to start school since most of the stuff happens there. Sorry I didn't warn you before....  
  
SHARDWING: HEY! Didn't speak to you in a long time! Where have you been all this time?!  
  
SLYTHERIN ROGUE: Finally I get to thank you for replying!  
  
FINI: The reason I skipped is because I wanted to get my first plot in so I decided just to skip a part of the summer. It's not that important anyway.  
  
KRIS: You've gone crazy. LOL you know I'm just playing.... meet my BETA READER EVERYONE!  
  
EMILY: Can you email me about the you know what? I've been busy and can't seem to get on the computer as much as I've been on before. As you can tell its almost been a month since I posted last.  
  
ASH: Wow! Um... thanks I've been wondering to ask you this, do you think you can post your story on ff.net? Please I don't go to HP.com as much as I used to.  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE FOR REPLYING!  
  
I've been kind of busy with school and everything. New teachers this sememster and new rules. I just threw them all in the garbage when I got them... hehe not much in keeping them... I swear my school has TOO MANY RULES!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8 "Retelling of the Dream"  
  
"Hey Harry wake up!" Harry groggly looked up to see Ron peering into his face.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Time for breakfast and you better hurry." Ron said, running around getting dressed.  
  
"I'll be there in an hour." Harry said not paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Get up. You got Potions and I got Herbology. And if you're late you know Snape's going to have your head. Got to be extra careful this year, he'll want to find an excuse to kick you out of his class."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe McGonagall would do this to me." Harry grumbled as he finally dragged himself out of bed.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Neville said from the other bed.  
  
"Nothing, you guys have to get up too." Ron said.  
  
"Ugh, do we have to? I really like the warmth of my bed." Dean complained.  
  
"Me too." Seamus groaned.  
  
"You know the three of you have Potions right after breakfast. Neville and I both have Herbology." Ron said perfectly happy he didn't have to put up with Snape.  
  
"It's not with Slytherin is it?" Harry asked suddenly. Ron turned to him, his face grim.  
  
Harry nodded, that was what he had expected.  
  
"I don't know why they put us with Slytherin, Dumbledore knows when Gryffindor and Slytherin work together is when Hell finally freezes over, so why is he always too eager to put us in the same class." Harry said.  
  
"Especially Potions." Dean agreed. All Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus nodded in confermation.  
  
"Come on, there's no sense in wallowing in pity for Gryffindors, we'll get rid of Slytherin soon." Ron said. He seemed to have gained the most sense, when he usually's the one spaced out.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Ron I have to tell you something." Harry said as they picked up their stuff and opened the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can we get Hermione and Ginny? I don't want to repeat myself." Harry said, sighing.  
  
"Alright mate. They're down in the Hall."  
  
"Harry, Ron!" Hermione yelled as she and Ginny ran up to them.  
  
"Or they were." Ron said.  
  
"Morning, sleep well?" The boys asked them.  
  
"Well enough thanks." The girls answered.  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads. This was getting too weird. For the last six weeks of vacation they had unintentionally spoke at the same time the same words.  
  
"Well come on, we don't have enough time, you two have got to eat and then Harry, we have to go to Potions." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not hungry, Ron?"  
  
"No, not this time, I want to know what you have to tell us." Ron said.  
  
"Tell us what Harry?" Ginny asked, looking back and forth between the guys. Harry sighed, its now or never.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry led them to the Room of Requirements and shut the door behind them. He muttered a locking charm just in case someone wanted to investigate why suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Last night I had a dream. It wasn't an ordinary dream either."  
  
"Harry none of your dreams are ordinary. Was it about You-Know-Who?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Harry you should tell Dumbledore right away." Hermione interrupted. Harry glared at her.  
  
"As much as Dumbledore wants to make up for his mistakes I don't have to tell him everything that's happening."  
  
"But if the dream is about Voldemort you should go tell him, the Dark Lord could be trying to enter your mind again." Hermione pushed.  
  
"Enough, if you hear me out, then we'll decide what to do." Harry said, finality in his voice.  
  
Hermione nodded in defeat.  
  
Harry began, "Last night I cleared out my mind of all thoughts and climbed into bed. The next time I opened my mind I was in a dark place, which I later realized was the same cemetary I was in fourth year/ I was looking around when Voldemort showed up and started talking."  
  
"What did he want?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Probably to gloat that he got passed Harry's barrier," Ron answered. The three knew that Harry was a skilled Occlumentist, actually they were the only ones that knew.  
  
"No, it was worse. He came to ask me to join him." Harry said. The three stared at him.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because he saw what I did to the Death Eaters over the summer. He tried to tell me what power I had in my control. How it wouldmake the Ministry cower at my feet. He asked me how it was being the most pwerful wizard, besides him of course, and no one still listening to me. He asked how would I feel getting revenge on everyone who ever hurt me. He said if I joined him, he would grant me all that and more. When I said no, he got a bit angry."  
  
"Oh my." Ginny and Hermione said.  
  
"He hit me with curses. One was worse then the Crustacious has ever been. He kept telling me to join him and I kept saying no. Every time I said no, a new curse would hit me, each stronger then the other. After a while he got tired. So did I, I didn't know how long I was going to last. He had blocked out my magic so I couldn't fight him." (The others gasped.)  
  
"When I got enough breath, he started telling me that if I didn't join my friends and my family would all suffer and it would be my fault. When I asked if I joined him, how would I know if I could trust him not to hurt you he said I 'didn't and the only thing I have were his words as a wizard." (Ron let out a sound of disbelief, followed by Ginny.)  
  
"I still refused and started to back away and run. I thought I was going to make it, but then I felt a bind curse hit me, (Poor Harry!" Hermione and Ginny cried. Harry was getting annoyed of all the interruptions.)  
  
"He came up to me and started persuading me more, when I declined he got more angry. And before I left he grabbed my right arm and gave me this." Harry lifted his right sleeve up.  
  
"The Dark Mark!" All three cried.  
  
Ginny and Hermione flung themselves on him. Harry was now wishing he only told Ron what happened.  
  
"Why on the right?" Ron whispered.  
  
Harry glanced at him and shrugged. Hermione had backed away, but Ginny was quietly sobbing in his chest.  
  
"It's so small." "That's probably so no one sees it." Ginny whispered.  
  
"That's what I thought too. He said that I'll be hearing from him, it better not be from the mark." Harry growled, glaring at the innocent but deadly tattoo on his arm.  
  
"Harry, now I really think you should go to Dumbledore with this. This is serious and I really don't want a repeat of last year." Hermione said, she was afraid that Harry would get mad at her and say no...but he didn't.  
  
"I guess I could tell him, I don't want to lose anybody anymore." Harry said. He gently pryed off the now silent Ginny and gave her a reassuring smile. Ginny smile back.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?"  
  
"If you want. I can't tell you what will happen if Dumbledore doesn't tell me what I want to know. I just might end up trashing his office again." Harry said smiling.  
  
"You shouldn't be too hard on him, Harry. After all, he's apologized and is trying to bring Sirius back." Hermione said.  
  
When Ron scowled she elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow." He cried glaring at her. Hermione's nose was held proudly in the air.  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"We know, and what would we do witout our brainiac Hermione." Ron teased.  
  
Harry tensed and waited for the explosion. When none came he dared a glance in Hermione's direction. To his surprse she was blushing.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down at Ginny. She smiled and winked. Harry got more confused. That time Ginny laughed and shook her head, muttering something about 'boys'.  
  
Harry wondered what exactly had been going on at Number 12 Grimmauld.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, to whom do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore smiled and waved a hand to the chairs that had appeared.  
  
"Good morning, Professor." Ginny and Hermione said.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "It's a bit after 1 o'clock girls, I think its afternoon."  
  
"Oh, well good afternoon then." They said enthusiasticly. Harry and Ron shook their heads for what seems like the hundreth time that day.  
  
"So what brings you four to my humble office?"  
  
"For a visit, and to talk to you about something." Hermione said, before either of the others could open their mouth. Harry was definitely thinking something was wrong.  
  
"Oh, alright, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked and smilingly offered them the box. Th eteens shook their heads.  
  
"Professor, Harry had a dream last night involving Voldemort." Hermione said again, Harry got pissed.  
  
"Hermione, do that one more time and I'll do something very 'embarassing' (grrr....never can spell that word!), to you, like dying your hair black and putting grease on it." (Harry didn't notice that he just insulted a teacher in front of his Headmaster.) " Please don't talk for me or interrupt me, I do have my own mouth you know." Harry said, all the while glaring at her with a smirk on his lips, and a mischiveous gleam in his eyes. Hermione had reddened slightly, but was glaring back at him.  
  
When Harry turned back to Dumbledore, he was staring at them in amusement.  
  
"As Hermione said, Voldemort came to me and offered me a place in his Death Eaters ranks." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think you should start fromt he beginning."  
  
(Skipping, don't want to go throught it twice.)  
  
Harry finished and wathed his Headmaster's expression.  
  
"Harry you are an Occlumentist now, did you not clear your mind?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry looked at him. (Of course, nothing gets past Albus Dumbledore.) Harry thought. "Yes." He said out loud.  
  
"Then how did Tom get past your shields?"  
  
"Professor, we came to ask you that." Ginny said impatientlly.  
  
"I do not know the answer to that, but if you want I can look into it. Now Harry you said he gave you the mark?"  
  
Harry lifted his right sleeve up and put his arm up for better view.  
  
"Professor do you know why its on the right?" Ron asked the question he had asked Harry.  
  
"Tom marks the people he thinks are worthy of his attention on the right arm. That way he krowns where the ones bearing the right-hand Dark Mark are at all times."  
  
"I don't want his attention, never did." Harry said angrily.  
  
"It seems to me you have no choice." Dumbledore said. (Not much of a help is he?)  
  
"Isn't there a way to take it off?" Hermione asked, mad at herself for no having the knowledge drilled into her.  
  
"Only the caster of the spell can remove it." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"That's just great! I'm stuck with this damn thing!" Harry said, furiously scratching the mark.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried, forcing him to stop and look at his bloody hands.  
  
"Sorry. I just can't bear to live with it here. I feel so dirty."  
  
"I know how you feel, but you must not let it get to you. Be extra careful this year. It is going to be easy for him to get to you." Dumbeldore said, his face was wary, and the foursome got a glimpse of how tired he really was, before the mask was set firmly into place again.  
  
"Professor did you have any luck with the spell for Sirius? Is there any way I can help?" Hermione asked. Harry stared at her. \Just what I was thinking\  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. We have translated a part of an ancient spell we found, but it will be a while before we finish it and finally start to work. You will have to wait a little longer I'm afraid." Dumbledore said.  
  
"If we can help, we will." Harry said getting up.  
  
"Harry, I told you. I have enough help, please don't get involved." Dumbledore said, he was staring at Harry, pleading him. Harry sighed.  
  
"Fine. But please if we can help, please call us. We want Sirius back more then any of you." Harry said. He was fighting the tears that were trying to leak.  
  
\Now I cry! Couldn't cry before but now in front of people I start to cry!\  
  
"Come on Harry! Snape is going to kill you and Hermione, and McGonagall is going to kill me when she finds out what we were doing all day. You'll excuse us from class today right sir?" Ron said staring at Professor Dumbledore. The man laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes. Don't let Severus and Minerva catch you along the way." Dumbledore laughed at the scruntched up faces and stood up.  
  
"Harry, I think this belongs to you." Harry turned back from the door and stood gaping at Dumbledore. In his headmaster's hand the Firebolt gleamed in all its glory.  
  
"You got it?! Sir thank you! I thought Frog- uh I mean Umbridge destroyed it."  
  
"No, I found it in Argus' office. He was beating third years with it one day while I was walking down the hall. An amusing sight if it hadn't been so serious."  
  
"Thank you." Harry clutched his broom, with a wave the four student left.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N :I hope this is long enough.... can't really tell. But it was 10 pages in my note book. I had to do something while I was in Creative Writing class. My teacher asked me what I was doing I just hid the note book away and said nothing, I think she may have gotten the wrong idea... but don't they always.... lol okay ttyl! 


	9. A Super Surprise

A/N: THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REPLIED! Oh and sorry for the delay!  
  
All characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 9 A Super Surprise  
  
Harry and Hermione ran down to the dungeons at top speed. They were late for Snape's class and Hermione was yelling herself hoarse as she huffed running after Harry.  
  
"Hermione stop! Alright I didn't know that it was that late! I do need sleep once in a while, but its not like we have to be in class every single bloody day!"  
  
"Harry James Potter, you bloody well know that if Snape finds out you're skipping his class he will kick you out! You need this class!"  
  
"I know that, but I'm wishing I didn't tell McGonagall that I wanted to be a Auror. I really don't want to be in Snape's class. He always finds faults in my potions even if they are perfect. I can't stand that git and I am quitting that class as soon as I can."  
  
"You better not or I am never going to forgive you! Harry you need to start taking responsibility for your life. How are you ever going to get through it if you do not take matters into your own hands."  
  
"I've been doing that for years Hermione. You of all people should know that."  
  
"I know Harry, but I just can't let you quit. You have Voldemort after you and you need to train yourself. Those extra training classes Dumbledore set up are helping and you can't say that they aren't because I can see the difference in you."  
  
"Hmpf." Was all that Harry said.  
  
They reached Snape's classroom and quickly took their seats. Snape was berating a Slytherin, saying how Slytherin's are supposed to be smart and that the boy was nothing off it. Harry briefly wondered if the boy was muggle-born. He had never really spoken to the boy even if he had been in the same class with him for the last five years.  
  
"McCloud, I have no idea how you managed to get in my Advanced Potions. I am not surprised since Potter and Longbottom both made it. But Potter did not get in by skill." Snape sneered and turned to Harry who was seething with anger.  
  
"Good morning, Potter," Snape's eyes slipped to Hermione," and Granger. Did you not think that I would not notice your absence?"  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed silent. Though Harry was /barely/ managing to stay silent.  
  
"So two Gryffindor idiots have finally decided to join us. Does anyone have a guess at how many points I will take off for their tardiness?"  
  
"Twenty?" Lavander asked hopefully.  
  
"Thirty?" A Millicent Bullstrode said gleefully.  
  
"100, no more." Harry stared at Draco Malfoy who had volunteerd.  
  
"Ah, correct Mr. Malfoy. 100 points from Gryffindor. Fifty points each."  
  
"Harry, calm down." Harry turned to Hermione who had fear etched on her face. Harry looked down at himself to notice his blue aura surrounding him again. He took a deep breath and tried to control the turmoil of emotions inside him.  
  
"Mr. Potter you will tell me now what the Drought of the Liv-ssss." Snaped broke off and hissed in the middle of his sentence. Harry automatically knew what was wrong. Snape's Dark Mark had burned.  
  
Harry watched his Potion's master regain his composure and quickly told the students that class was over.  
  
Harry packed his stuff up and walked out with Hermione.  
  
"Wonder what that was about."  
  
"I'd say Voldy needed a talk." Harry said absently. He did not tell Hermione that his own miniature Dark Mark was starting to sting along with his scar.  
  
"Want to go to the Great Hall or to the Common Room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually Harry, I wanted to go to the Library to check out some of the books on your powers you've been developing, and why it was happening so fast." Hermione smiled at Harry's horrified look. She knew he had simply tried to avoid the mention of Library.  
  


* * *

  
"Harry, Hermione! I've been trying to find you guys for the last thirty minutes!" Ron huffed, clutching his stomach, his face as red as his hair.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked worried.  
  
"There's something going on. I just saw Snape come back and he looked pretty beaten up."  
  
"What?" Harry asked standing and picking his stuff up.  
  
"He's in the hospital wing now, Madame Pompfrey was not happy. You should have seen hte look on Snapy's face!" Ron said, he was making a face of a apologetic puppy when he's done something wrong. Ron laughed but Harry didn't and was halfway across the Library before the other two noticed that he was gone.  
  
"Harry where you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm going to see Snape."  
  
"What?! Harry did you hit your head on something?" Ron turned to Hermione, surprise was on his face, " you fried his brain with all the books!"  
  
"Shut up Ron, I did no such thing." Hermione retorted.  
  
"Then why is he going to see the Potion's master?"  
  
"Because I want to know whats going on! Now shut up!" Harry hissed angrily at them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I still don't get this."  
  
"Ron can't you wait for a while? I'm trying to find information out. I want to know what's going on. I haven't had any Voldemort sessions yet."  
  
"Voldemort sessions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The dreams that I've had before, I know he can force his way through my shields, and I've been dropping them on purpose so I could see what Voldemort's up to but I haven't gotten anything. Dumbledore doesn't think its a good idea, but I think thats the only way we can know what's going on is if I can see it."  
  
"What about Snape? He's a Death Eater." Ron said.  
  
"Snape's a spy, and left Voldemort once. Do you really think that Voldemort could trust him? Voldemort knows Snape's a spy, I just don't know why he didn't kill him yet."  
  
"I think Voldemort has some use for Snape, like the potions he makes. He is one of the best Potion's master England has ever had." Hermione said.  
  
"I thought that was it too, but no, Voldemort seems to have other Potions Masters." Harry said, "And I don't think Wormtail is as dumb as he looks."  
  
"What? You think he's acting stupid?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. I've seen him act around Voldemort, talking like a real person, but when other Death Eaters are around he acts stupid and clumsy. To tell you the truth he's nothing of that. I think he's Voldemort's most trusted Potions Master." Harry said.  
  
"What?! How could a rat like him become a Potion's master? He's so dumb he doesn't know his head from his toes." Ron's shocked voice said.  
  
"That's what you think. Not a while after I got the mark, Voldemort let me see some of his plans. Wormtail was not acting the way he usually acts, he was smarter and knew exactly what he was doing. How else do you think he made that potion to bring Voldemort back?"  
  
"You're right Harry. There was something off even when we saw him in the Shrieking Shack. He was acting scared then. We can't forget, he was friends with the best pranksters Hogwarts had, he'd know how to act scared. He is a prankster." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah and when I catch that prankster, the next prank he pulls on me will be his last!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Shh, we're here." Hermione said suddenly.  
  
The boys quickly came to her side and peered into the door. The white beds in the hospital wing were all empty except the one on the far end that had its curtain closed. The trio figured that's where Snape was laying.  
  
"Should we go in?"  
  
"No! We don't know if he's alone, Madame Pompfrey can always come back and see us." Hermione said.  
  
"Ron, you got any of those Extandable Ears?" Harry asked. Ron stared at him then nodded.  
  
Harry took the ears and pointed them into the direction of the bed, the ears seemed to have understood and slithered across the room to the closed to the world bed.  
  
"Harry are you sure we want to do this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I have to know what happened."  
  
Harry took the other end of the ears and stuck it close to his ears and the ears copied themselves so the other two could share.  
  
"Is this new?" Harry asked at the other two sets of ears.  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George decided it would be easier for all to listen then switching and missing some of the conversation."  
  


* * *

  
"Severus are you sure?" The trio heard Dumbledore ask.  
  
"Albus, I think I'd know." Snape's voice was crisp and angry.  
  
"But it can't be true. Are you sure?"  
  
"You asked that already! YES I'm sure!"  
  
"But how? We all saw it. It can't be." Dumbeldore said shaking his head.  
  
"Albus, I am not blind! I know what I saw and if you are trying to deny it then that is your own fault!"  
  
"So he is back?"  
  
"He never left. I saw him in Voldemort's dungeons. He was bloodied, but pretty much alive."  
  
"Well what shall we tell Harry and his friends?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not my concern. You tell the boy. I do not want to see him again until the next class. Oh and did you know that the boy has a Dark Mark engraved on his arm?"  
  
In the room Dumbledore looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why was I not informed?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because I knew that you would have found out anyway."  
  
"How did it happen? I thought the boy knew Occlumency now."  
  
"Who told you that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Please Albus, I think I'd know. I've been trying to enter the boy's mind, but its guarded these days."  
  
"Hmm, well Tom got through his shields and somehow planted the Dark Mark on Harry. I do not yet know why, but that is what he told me."  
  
"Alright, well I have to get back in two hours..." Snape trailed off a look of disgust on his pale face.  
  
"Be careful Severus. And if he is alive, please try to bring him back to us."  
  
"I will try, I don't know how I'm going to be able to get him out but I'll try."  
  
"Thank you Severus. I still can't believe Sirius Black is alive."  
  
The trio on the other side gaped, "Sirius is alive!" They whispered to themselves. 


	10. DA

A/N: THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I don't think I'm very happy with this chapter, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to...  
  
All characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 10 DA  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"You will do nothing, Mr. Potter. But you will come in here." The trio jumped and watched as Severus Snape limped to them, Professor Dumbledore in tow.  
  
"I am guessing that you three have found out the great news?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.  
  
/Oh yeah, great./ Harry thought sarcasticly.  
  
"May I ask what is so great Professor?" Hermione said.  
  
"My dear girl, Sirius is alive."  
  
"He may be alive but he is with Voldemort, I doubt Snape-"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry."  
  
"-is going to be able to get him out."  
  
"And why do you think that Potter?"  
  
Harry glared at his potions Master and said nothing.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, will you keep on working on the Living Potion?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I do not see any point in continuing Miss Granger."  
  
Harry stared at his Headmaster.  
  
/What the hell is that supposed to mean? If he managed to get the potion to work he could save thousands of lives./  
  
"Professor, don't get your hopes up." He said aloud and walked away.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared after Harry until he was completely gone.  
  
"Professor, do you think that there is a way we can get Sirius out of Voldemort's dungeon?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, once I have formed a plan I will be glad to tell you, but right now nothing is certain." Snape said.  
  
"Severus, if you will follow me to my office. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I think you should go and see how Harry is doing." Professor Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Yes, Professor." The students said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Harry? Are you here?" Harry turned his head and watched as the door began to open.  
  
All he wanted was a quiet place to think. After hearing that Sirius might be alive and stuck in a smelly dungeon Harry wanted nothing but try to really make sense out of as why Voldemort would keep Sirius alive. And most of all, how did he get him out from behind the Veil. Did Sirius even fall in? Was it all an illusion?  
  
"Harry?" Harry brought his dull green eyes that used to be filled with life once up and stared at Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry everyone's been looking for you." She said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Why? How long was I gone?"  
  
"About three hours. When Hermione and Ron came into the common room and asked if you were back, everyone said that they didn't see you. Ron and Hermione, worry warts as they are, got out the map and looked for you. We found you here, they wanted to come to you, but I told them I should go. Nice place." Ginny added in as an after thought.  
  
Harry shrugged, but couldn't help but smile. Ron and Hermione were great friends, always there by his side.  
  
"Ginny why did you tell them that you wanted to speak to me?"  
  
"Um, well I just thought you wanted some company that didn't push you too much. Ron and Hermione know your secrets and they can pick up on your signals. They can push you to tell them what is bothering you, but I can just sense them Harry. The signals you send are strong and the strongest one is lonliness."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"Harry, something happened to you, Ron and Hermione this morning that got you way too upset. What's wrong?"  
  
Harry was couldn't decide whether to tell her or not.  
  
"I just, its, well I just heard news this morning that Sirius might be alive and held prisoner in Voldemort's dungeons. I'm afraid that Voldemort will somehow find out that I know and will try to use Sirius against me because I still haven't given him my answer about joining him."  
  
"Harry, you can't let that bastard ruin everything for you, you've got to trust in yourself and believe that everything will turn out all right."  
  
"Hmm, I wish I was that positive."  
  
"Silly you can be, you just got to believe."  
  
"Ginny have you ever heard the saying "Seeing is believing"?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'll only believe Sirius is alive if I see him with my own eyes."  
  
"But Harry-"  
  
"Snape said that he can get Sirius out of that dungeon, and if he does, than the life debt he owed my father will be gone. If someone is not impersonating Sirius to test Snape's loyalty."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything to that, but Harry could tell that she wanted something said.  
  
"So Ginny, have anything new for the school year?"  
  
"No, but I was going to ask you about DA. You said something about it in the summer, and then when we came back to school, so whats it going to be?"  
  
"Ugh, not you too! I don't know whats going to happen with DA. There's too much going on these days, with all the extra classes Dumbledore put on me I don't even have time to sleep."  
  
"Harry DA helped us so much last year, even Neville is doing good in DADA this year. We should start it again, and this time all the houses should be invited."  
  
"You're right Ginny, I guess we'll start DA again, but it's only going to be on Saturday's, I don't have much time, maybe Ron and Hermione can do it for me if I don't make it."  
  
"Harry you don't look so busy, you have as many classes as the rest of us."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and smirked.  
  
"Sorry I forgot you don't know. Only Ron and Hermione were allowed to know. I don't think it will hurt if you know."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I have a regular schedule during the day, but at night I have to meet Dumbledore to train my powers. I've been developing new ones almost every week and I can't control them without training. Dumbledore helps me and sometimes the portraits give me advice, but they're boring and most of their advices are a little behind the times."  
  
"Well since you can't be in DA evey time we have a meeting, I could ask Hermione to substitute."  
  
"That's what I was planning."  
  
"Oh okay then." Ginny smiled and stood up. She drew her wand out and summoned her coin.  
  
She muttered a couple of words and the coin glowed for a few seconds. Harry looked puzzingly at her and reached out his hand and summoned his own coin. When it fell into his hand he glanced down at it and watched as it glowed just like Ginny's.  
  
/Next DA meeting: Dec. 3/  
  
"So you set up a date. I guess we really are back on." Harry smiled.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/N: My god this chapter is short! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE OTHER LONGER! SWEAR IT! LOL! TTYl 


	11. DA Reinstated

"Truth Kept Secret"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
All characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
SLYTHERIN ROGUE  
  
LINKY2  
  
NATRUAL ANTHEM: I sent you the little poem you wanted.  
  
MIRAISERANT: Hey if you want a DARK HARRY FIC just read my Is It Worth It? and thanks for replying.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11 "DA Reinstated"  
  
Harry sat and watched as his DA members filed into the Room of Requirements.  
  
"Harry, we've got a few Slyths here!" Ron shouted shoving some students in front of Harry who looked at Ron.  
  
"Potter are you sure about this?" Michael Strander (made up character ppl) asked watching Ron wearily.  
  
"Yeah, you're the only ones that haven't decided on which side you're on. Just take a seat and we'll start." Harry said. He noticed Ron staring at him, but thankfully not saying anything.  
  
Harry looked around at everyone, there were a few more people then last year and the room had expanded itself so they could all fit in. He sighed as he noticed the houses. Ravenclaw were in one corner of the room watching him, the Slytherin's had their own little corner which Harry perfectly understood. His own Gryffindors were behind him in one corner watching the other houses quietly. The Hufflepuffs were in another corner of the room. Harry sighed.  
  
"All right, first things first." He brought their attention on himself, "Hufflepuffs mix in with the Ravelclaws. Slytherin's mix with Gryffindors." When no one moved Harry let out a slow breath.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Seamus asked looking at his friend as if he lost his mind.  
  
"Yeah Potter, you know Gryffindor and Slytherins don't get along."  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't let Hufflepuffs work on their own or Slytherins on their own. If you're planning to stay for training, I suggest you get comfortable with other houses. There will be no house rivalries here." The students still hadn't moved and Harry's patience was running on empty.  
  
"Lavander, Ginny, Parvati, go sit in between the Slytherins." The girls got up and literarily sat inbetween two Slytherin girls who moved slightly away from them. They would have moved farther if it weren't for the glare from Harry.  
  
"Look I know the other houses can get along with each other pretty fine. Last year you got along great, now how about we do the same thing this year or I'm calling the DA off. You've got ten seconds."  
  
In about five seconds all the houses were mixed together and waiting patiently for Harry to begin. Harry smiled.  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's begin."  
  
The students paired off, mixing with other houses as Harry had told them too.  
  
"Great! Now let's try Protego again." As everyone groaned Harry scowled at them.  
  
"It's not my fault you haven't studied over the summer."  
  
"Potter, not many of us can do wandless magic." Michael growled at him and Harry stared at him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Michael looked around and noticing that no one else knew what he was talking about quickly tried to cover up his own mistake.  
  
"I well, I saw you use some of your magic without a wand outside in the corridors."  
  
Harry looked at him and sighed.../I knew I should've been more careful. Dumbledore'll have my head./  
  
"Are you sure it was me?"  
  
Michael again looked worried, he was sure he would've have gotten Harry to spill the beans, but he didn't instead he countered with his own question.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't you?"  
  
"Michael, what are you playing at? I don't do wandless magic."  
  
"Really, then where do you go every night? I see you walk out of the great hall and up the stairs. I saw you one night and decided to follow you. When I saw you using your magic I got scared and ran away. I don't know what you did, but your magic aura was so strong, I've never seen anything like it, not even the Dark Lord's aura is that strong."  
  
Harry was speechless. /Yup, Dumbledore will kill me, then bury me, then dig me up, and kill me again./  
  
His members of DA were all looking at him for some kind of explanations, but what kind? Harry can't say that even now with only half of his power that he could defeat Voldemort. They would just make him out a freak again and never talk to him. /Or they could help you more and you'd be strong enough to stand against the Dark Lord when it is time./ His little reasoning voice said.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood up and went to Harry side. Harry didn't notice them, hell he didn't notice anyone at the moment.  
  
"Harry what was he talking about?" Cho asked him and Harry simply fell to the floor.  
  
He couldn't tell them, they would hate him. So, he could defeat the Dark Lord, but they would be afraid of him and shun him just like when the found out about the Parseltounge ability. They all believed him to be the heir. Harry wasn't sure if he should tell them or get out as fast as he could.  
  
"Harry, you can't hold this in anymore, you've got to tell them." Ginny softly began and Harry raised his head to stare at her. Her warm sad smile was looking into his eyes, and Harry was sure at his soul. She understood why Harry was reluctant to tell them. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to use your power in front of everyone and they will find out anyway. Why not just tell them now and get it over with?"  
  
Harry moved away from his best friends and took a deep breath, "During the summer this year something happened that made my powers mature faster then me." The slight laugh they gave did little to the tension. "I was asleep when the pain came, it must have been at least 3 AM. I thought it was my scar since I was linked with Voldemort, but then I noticed that it didn't come from the scar, but from my back. Don't ask how I got those mixed up." Harry added as they stared at him.  
  
"The pain wasn't so bad at first, but as the morning came it grew worse and I fell sick, I didn't know how or what happened to me, but I couldn't get out of bed at all. I stayed in my room all day until the pain finally loosened its grip. I only got up to get something to drink, but before I could make it to my room it began again and I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't scream for help or make a sound at all. It lasted longer then the first wave of pain. When my uncle found me in the morning he took me to my room and put me to bed, which is weird because the Dursley's would rather kill themselves before coming near me, I have to say their attitude changed a bit over the summer. I screamed out during the night and lay in my bed during the day. It went on like this for almost a full weak before it finally let go and I was able to stand. I didn't like what it did. I knew that what I went through doesn't usually happen, so I went to check myself in the mirror. Nothing was wrong, I couldn't figure out what happened. Then that day things began to happen. All I had to do was think up what I want done and it got done by itself, I was surprised, but knew that it wasn't going to last. I began training, flexing my mind so it could take in the knowledge that was somehow forced into my head." Harry took a deep breath again.  
  
"I found out how to do wandless magic after two days had passed since the change. I was in the hallway trying to open the door to the kitchen, my arms were full, and I accidentally knocked down my aunt's favorite vase. I had to do something to fix it, but the vase was a family heirloom and if my aunt knew I did something to it she would kill me. So when I heard the car door slams outside I knew they had come and I began to panic, I screamed for it to fix itself in my head and seconds before my aunt and uncle came into the house, the pieces jumped into the air and fixed them selves. I was so scared I would get another letter from the Ministry. When my aunt didn't notice anything I ran upstairs to my room to wait. I knew the owl was going to come and bring my expulsion letter, but it never came. I was surprised, then I noticed that the Ministry had traces on the wands, but not wandless magic. Some wizards believe it is impossible to do wandless magic, but I've seen Dumbledore use it so its not impossible as Fudge would like to think. So anyway, after I found out that they couldn't detect my magic I began to train it, began to do all sorts of spells with it and manage them perfeclty, surprised me a lot."  
  
Harry finished and watched the stunned faces of every person except Ron, Hermione and Ginny. /I knew I shouldn't have told them that much./  
  
"Umm guys?"  
  
"Is that why you look so different this year?" Padma asked? Harry turned his head a little and looked questioningly at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You look taller this year, a little more meat on your bones, or are those your muscles?" Cho asked for her. Harry blushed crimson and stammered out a meek. "I do?"  
  
The entire DA laughed as his face turned bright red, rivaling the Weasley's embarrased look.  
  
"So does that mean you guys aren't afraid of me?"  
  
"No! We're terrified of you!" Dean suddenly screamed running around the room laughing. Harry smirked and went back to his questioning.  
  
"Why would we be afraid of you? You haven't done anything that we should be afraid of." Seamus said, but Harry noticed the glance he sent at the Slytherins. Harry turned to them too.  
  
"I know that the houses don't get along, but if you all work together, maybe we can get over it. I don't even know why the houses even fight. I've listened to the sorting (almost wrote snoring, lol) hat's song last year and I know that its true. If we don't work together there will be no Hogwarts to protect us or anyone, Voldemort will win. Many of you aren't friends, but can you please try to work together at least?"  
  
No one answered, and they didn't want to. Everyone was expecting the Slytherins to agree. The Slytherins were staring back at Harry as if sizing him up and as one they nodded their heads. The other houses soon followed.  
  
"I know some of you are new, but we need everyone to sign this paper with their blood." Harry said as Hermione took out a piece of green paper.  
  
"Why do we need to sign in blood? A Slytherin fifth year girl with large glasses asked. Harry was instantly reminded of Hermione, but without glasses. Harry noticed that Hermione must've thought the same thing because she turned away as soon as Harry turned to question her.  
  
"That's Maddy Hill, the smart arse of Slytherin." She mumbled. Harry almost laughed, but didn't knowing Hermione would kill him if he did.  
  
"We are going to sign in blood because as soon as you do sign it, you will be brought into the DA and can never betray it. This is a Voldemort Resistence club so if you don't like it get out." Ron said. Harry glared at him, but Ron just smirked.  
  
"Ron, what did I just say about house rivalries?" Harry asked his best friend, Ron hung his head and peered from his messy red hair hanging over his eyes at Harry.  
  
"Ron's right, as soon as you sign this paper in blood, if your blood turns the color of the paper you've been accepted, if it turns blue, you want to be neutral but still train, that's okay and all, but you will not be called into important meetings. And if your blood turns purple, you're a traitor." Harry said watching all of them. He knew that most Slytherin's would become neutral since most of their parents were either spies or Death Eaters.  
  
Hermione brought back the paper and gave the knife and feather pen to each person.  
  
"When I call your name come up and repeat what I'm going to do." She said and quickly cut her palm and dipped the feather pen into the seeping blood and signed the paper. Her blood turned breen and seeped into the paper.  
  
Ron and Ginny followed her and their blood turned green too as it disappeared into the paper.  
  
"Parvati Patil." Parvati stood up and repeated the ritual. Green.  
  
"Padma Patil." Parvati's sister stood up and shakily sliced her palm and took the pen. She waited over the paper is if wanting to make it disappear.  
  
"Anytime soon, Padma." Her sister called. Padma smiled a little and signed her name. The color turned blue and Padma sighed in relief.  
  
"I didn't really want to do this. I'm too scared of what will happen in it turned green." She explained to her sister's questioningly look.  
  
Parvati shook her head and muttered something about Hufflepuff's. (Is Padma in Hufflepuff?)  
  
"Michael Strander." Hermione called. Michael came up and sliced his palm without a thought and signed his name. The blood turned green as it hit the paper and Harry felt Hermione sigh in relief.  
  
The other soon followed and Harry watched each one as most of them joined up to be part of the elite group to fight Voldemort.  
  
Most Slytherin's had joined, but some were neutral, almost all the Ravenclaws became part of the DA elite group. The Hufflepuffs, only three had decided to fight in the battle, the rest chose neutrality, which was expected, they were Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors all decided to join, no surprise there since Harry was in Gryffindor and their leader.  
  
"Well now that we're all done, you can leave, we've got nothing else to do."  
  
The others all stood up and approached the door, waving good byes to one another as they exited.  
  
"Harry what do we do now?" Ginny asked. Harry sat down on one of the chairs as the room began to change to fit their moods.  
  
"Well nothing really, we can just train and wait to see what happens. We've got our first members of the Defense Association and we'll see how they all turn out." Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him and sighed in relief.  
  
"You know I actually thought the Slyths were going to back out." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah so did I, most of them proved me wrong and joined. There will be no traitors, Hermione and I made sure of that. Even if they tried to speak about us they wouldn't be able to, there was a strong silencing spell on the paper that will make sure the traitor doesn't talk."  
  
"What if someone finds the paper like last year?"  
  
Hermione answered, "They won't, Harry and I put a spell that we got from a book in the library, only Harry and I can see the names on the paper. Neither one of us will tell anyone. We had to be more prepared this year, this is a serious club now and no more just playing around. We'll use the Slytherins as spies, they'll agree if they are loyal and spy on Voldemort. The Ravenclaws hear everything because they are trusted by everyone. The Hufflepuffs are loyal to each other and their friends so they won't squeal and if they do, they will be in a heck of a lot of pain."  
  
Harry stiffled a yawn and looked at the clock that appeared on his right, " If we're done talking I'd really like to go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late, and Harry you have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow. I heard from Hermione that you're having a test of skill from him." Ginny said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Big test.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: NOT A BAD CLIFFY! I know it isn't! So anyone want to know what the TEST is? 


	12. Big Test, Not Really

"Truth Kept Secret"  
  
I think I should change my summary... I believe it needs to be changed. Emily or Kris I might need your help with it!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
AthenaKitty  
  
Blueberrie  
  
Artemis2003  
  
Jen  
  
SheWolfe7  
  
Slytherin Rogue  
  
Dark Thingy and other screen names you signed in with EMILY!: LOL  
  
Pokie4389: Now you're the real you! lol thanks!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12 "Big Test, Not really"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" The tree was getting annoying, poking Harry hard in the stomach now.  
  
"Stop it." He muttered to the tree. To his surprise the tree trunks opened to reveal a mouth.  
  
"Harry get up!"  
  
"I don't wanna get up. I went to bed late." Harry swatted the tree branch away.  
  
"You have a test today." Harry opened his weary eyes and glared at the tree.  
  
"You're just a stupid tree. You don't have the right to wake me up. Good night."  
  
"WAKE UP!" The tree suddenly shouted into his ears and Harry felt something icy cold being dumped on him.  
  
The tree dissolved and Harry's vision became blurry. When he opened his eyes again, Ron stood above him with his wand hoisted in the air.  
  
"You thought I was a tree? Boy Harry, what the hell were you dreaming about."  
  
Harry muttered angrily under his breath as he went around picking up his clothes. There was not much to say at 8 am, especially when you had been woken up when you went to bed about five hours ago.  
  
The night before Harry was tired after the DA meeting, but when they entered the common room all Harry's tiredness just seemed to disappear. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all said good night and went to bed, while Harry left to stare out the window.  
  
"Harry? Hello?" Ron called, waving a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you all right? You seemed to space off."  
  
"I'm okay, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Nightmares?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Something different. I was thinking about last night."  
  
"Oh." Ron didn't ask anymore questions as if knowing what was bothering Harry.  
  
But Ron didn't know. Harry was worried as to why Voldemort hadn't contacted him yet. He had said he would, but after that night Harry hadn't heard from him, or his whereabouts.  
  
"Let's get something to eat since you woke me up this early."  
  
"Sorry mate, I didn't know that you didn't get any sleep last night." Ron said.  
  
"Well, at least Dumbledore didn't drain me with training, I think he wanted me to rest up for today."  
  
"Hehe, didn't work did it? You're not rested at all."  
  
Harry gave a dry laugh. /Yeah, you have no idea. /  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry, are you ready?" Harry turned around to Dumbledore, who was waiting for him.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood up as Harry nodded and excused himself from the conversation.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, is there a reason you are coming?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood next to Harry and looked up at their headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Very well, follow me."  
  
/Harry is lucky to have friends like Ron and Hermione. They will do him some good in this time of darkness. /  
  
"Harry! Harry you are not leaving without me!" Ginny ran up to them.  
  
"Don't think you're escaping now, I'm coming too."  
  
At Dumbledore's quizzical look, Ginny grinned.  
  
"I know about it Professor."  
  
"Yes, I have noticed. Mr. Potter who else knows about this?"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly; "I didn't tell anyone except Ron and Hermione, you knew I wasn't going to keep this from them. Ginny though," pointing at the girl, "she bribed me to tell her, I don't mind though. I trust her; she's one of us."  
  
"All right, if you would all follow me, Severus is getting a bit impatient. He does not like to talk to the portraits alone."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Snape? What's he doing? Is he going to help with Harry's test?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Professor Snape, Miss Weasley, and yes Severus is helping. He is eager to know what Harry has accomplished, though don't tell him what I told you. He just might--well let's just keep that to ourselves. It's best not to anger him."  
  
The teenagers smirked.  
  
"So Harry does that mean Snivellus is beginning to care?" Ron asked, a slap was heard and Hermione folded her arms.  
  
"If he heard you say that Ronald Weasley you would either have detention or running for your life."  
  
"What did I do? All I did was use his nickname."  
  
Slap.  
  
"I should teach you to shut your mouth before you call him that when you are facing him."  
  
"Miss Granger that was uncalled for." Ginny scolded while trying to keep her sniggers under control.  
  
"We are here."  
  
"Finally! These bloody paintings are beginning to annoy me." Snape snapped (hehe) as they entered the office.  
  
"Good morning Severus, had a nice sleep?" At Snape's dark scowl directed towards the headmaster the teenagers were glad they had not said anything. As if they wanted to.  
  
"Follow me, I do not think my office would be a place to test your skill."  
  
Dumbledore walked to the other side of his office and to the bookcase. The others watched as their Headmaster grabbed a book of the shelf and the bookcase slid aside, revealing a brightly-lit tunnel.  
  
"All right everyone." Dumbledore said motioning for everyone to follow him.  
  
Without hesitation, Harry followed the Headmaster; the others stood back a little watching the two, even Snape did not know about the passageway.  
  
"Harry wait up!" Ron ran after them. The rest followed slowly. As soon as they entered into the tunnel the bookcase slid back into place.  
  
The room they entered was astounding. It was huge and all around on the walls weapons were lined up. From spears to swords to staffs.  
  
"What the hell is this room?" Ron asked looking around.  
  
"This is the training room I train in." Harry said noticing his friend's and professor's gaping mouths. They turned to him in shock.  
  
"This is where you go every night?"  
  
"Well not every night, we have a library here (Hermione's mouth went open farther) too where I have to perform spells and learn to control my magic."  
  
"Harry can I see the library?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me too." Ginny behind her.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"It's behind that door." Harry pointed to the door opposite them that had just appeared at Harry's mention of Library.  
  
"We'll see you later." Ginny and Hermione said and bolted towards the door. Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"I think Hermione's had an influence on Ginny." Ron said.  
  
"If you're all done talking, can we please get this over with?" Snape snarled annoyingly making the boys jump who had forgotten their hated professor's presence.  
  
"Severus, be patient." Dumbledore said. He had disappeared somewhere while Harry was explaining the room and had just come back.  
  
"Harry are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry walked to the middle of the room and waited with baited breath as Dumbledore took his place in front of him.  
  
"I want you to concentrate on your feelings and try to block me as best as you can, all right?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry said and closed his eyes. Occlumency was the beginning of the test. Harry had mastered Occlumency, but he had found out that it was not enough to completely block out Dumbledore, if he pushed too far. Fortunately for Harry after all the training he had undergone by Dumbledore he had almost mastered it completely. Almost being the key word there. The reason for the test.  
  
Before Harry could completely get ready, "Legillimens" was heard and the invading presence was in his mind. Poking around like it was a mind it owned. Harry immediately set his shields up trying to push it away. The harder he tried to push him away the harder his professor pushed.  
  
Harry was straining and sweat was visible on his forehead now. Dumbledore was using every ounce of his power to enter his mind, but Harry's shields held blocking entrance to his mind. With a burst of mental power, Dumbledore found himself flat on his back.  
  
"Very good Harry, you have finally mastered it."  
  
"I thought you were going to break my shield. The power was so strong." Harry gasped.  
  
"You did well; you kept me from making it inside. I did not tell you this before but if you do not want to be found out, you must invent either false memories or memories that have some meaning to you, like lemon drops for instance," Dumbledore smiled, "You must have stored memories so it can confuse the person that wants to enter."  
  
Harry nodded. He would leave that bit of information for later use.  
  
"Severus, its time."  
  
Snape stepped up to them and summoned one of the staffs. Harry summoned his own.  
  
"Ready Potter?" He sneered.  
  
Harry sneered back, "Born ready Professor."  
  
"Yeah Harry go get him!" Ron yelled from the sideline, his fist in the air.  
  
Harry grinned at him, then turned to Snape.  
  
Snape attacked him and Harry barely had time to duck as the staff swished above his head. He dodged to one side threw the staff out just barely succeeding in tripping Snape. Harry stood back up and lunged at his Professor, but Severus rolled to his side, bringing his staff above his head stopping Harry's. He brought the staff and tried to hit the boy on his side, but Harry was quicker and brought his staff in a down block. Severus backed away on his legs and quickly stood up, Harry followed him.  
  
"You're good Potter."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said panting, he spun around as Severus tried to spear him and brought his staff on his professor's head. Snape fell and dropped his staff, but as Harry approached him, he grabbed his own staff and knocked the Boy Who Lived down, ending with the staff point in Harry's throat.  
  
"I guess I win." Smirked Snape. Harry smirked back. The professor lifted his eyes away from him and Harry took his chance and slammed his staff at the professor's legs. Severus fell cursing. Harry could faintly hear Ron yelling and approving him.  
  
"Slytherin trick Potter."  
  
"I'm half Slytherin sir." Harry said back. Severus gave him a questioning look, but Harry ignored it and lunged at him again.  
  
"You should stop while you have the upper hand Potter." Snape said, he was now dodging Harry and keeping a closer eye on him. Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so caught up in bringing him down.  
  
Severus was surprised when Harry's staff suddenly hit the floor, but Harry was no where to be seen except when he suddenly appeared above Snape's head and his staff jumping into his waiting arms and the professor made a mistake of trying to dodge. As soon as Harry touched the ground he swirled around and the staff went spinning straight across the Professor's legs. Severus fell with a groan and dropped his weapon, claiming Harry the victor.  
  
Harry dropped his own staff and ran to the professor.  
  
"Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine Potter. I am the second master at staff fighting and in all my years as master I have never seen anyone pull that trick. The way the staff obeyed and how straight it was. I congratulate you Potter. Fine performance skills."  
  
Snape turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"I have seen what I wanted to see sir, I will be leaving now."  
  
"Severus why don't you stay, Harry's elemental magic must be tested."  
  
"I really must be going. I have class soon."  
  
"I think you would like to know what Harry has learned. You might see him in a new light."  
  
"Headmaster, I already do see the boy in a new light. He is the only one who has ever been able to defeat me in a staff battle."  
  
"Professor please stay." Harry said suddenly. Ron on the other hand looked shocked and stood staring at the threesome.  
  
"I'll need help with his elementals, he may lose control." Dumbledore said.  
  
"How many does he have?"  
  
"He has fire and water. Fire will be easy to wield but he seems to have difficulty with water."  
  
"All right I will stay, but then I am leaving."  
  
"Thank you, Severus."  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore said and Harry took his stand again.  
  
Clearing his mind off all thought except the image of fire, he began to stare at his hands. The fire burst into life in front of him, swirling higher and higher, consuming him into its warm embrace.  
  
"Harry are you all right?" He heard Dumbledore call, but he could not break his concentration.  
  
His hands moved apart making an opening in the flames so that the two professors and Ron were able to see him clearly. The heat waves were plainly seen as the wall of fire became thicker. Harry began making shapes, the hardest part in doing with fire. The shapes continued to blaze as one after another was made, Harry's concentration never wavering.  
  
"That's it Harry, you've got it! Bring it down now! Try to slow it down, make it obey your every will."  
  
Harry concentrated in making a ball of fire zoom across the room, to the walls, back at him, to the ceiling, and around the room. The fire was friendly and warm and obeyed every order Harry gave, reading his senses, his intentions. Harry began to move his hands in a circular pattern, repeating it over and over again until the small red fire ball was made into a large blazing one almost as bright as the sun. The fireball left Harry's hands and floated up into the air, rising higher and higher.  
  
As Harry's concentration wavered just a little the ball began to fall. Quickly regaining his concentration Harry pushed the ball higher up, as far as it could go, before he brought his hands together and the fireball burst like a firecracker, sending tiny sparks across the ceiling and disappearing as it fell down. Harry's concentration was now on keeping the flames from lighting up the castle.  
  
As the last bits of flame disappeared Harry slumped to the ground breathing hard.  
  
He faintly heard Ron and the others running to him.  
  
"Harry are you okay?"  
  
"Don't touch him!" Snape ordered and Harry felt air rush as the hand was retracted back to its master.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If you touch him your hand would have been burnt. He is as hot as that fire was."  
  
"When will he get back to normal?" Ron asked.  
  
"When he gets his breath back." Snape said simply as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Ginny and Hermione called running to them.  
  
"What was that? We were in the library when all of a sudden it became hot. It was like a furnace. What happened? Harry?" Ginny said.  
  
"It was Mr. Potter's elemental, fire." Dumbledore said.  
  
"It was strong. It was so hot, and then we saw a white light and then something flickered across the ceiling." Hermione said staring down at Harry.  
  
"That was magic, I was trying to put on a show." Harry said weakly. "Since this was a test I thought I'd have a bit of fun."  
  
"And what if you lost control?" Snape hissed suddenly angry.  
  
"I can control fire, Professor. It's water I'm worried about." Harry said.  
  
"I am sure in time that you will be able to control water as well." Dumbledore said. He smiled down at Harry, pride written all over his face. Harry smiled back.  
  
"I forgive you Professor. And I was being an idiot when I blamed you. I still don't approve about the secret keepings, but since you haven't been as secretive and as distant this year. I owe you forgiveness."  
  
Dumbledore smiled even more, "Thank you Harry, but you had every right to be angry. But I am glad things have turned out fine."  
  
"I am glad that you've helped me control these." Harry said and his ball of fire appeared in his hand.  
  
"We have a long way to go. As I said, your powers will keep showing themselves when you at least expect them."  
  
"Well let them." Harry smiled.  
  
"As touching as this is I really must be going now." Snape began, "Potter you did great, I hope to see more improvement, maybe even in your potions, though I do not see that in the near future."  
  
Harry smirked at his Professor, "You don't know what surprises lay ahead Professor. I just might 'surprise' you."  
  
Snape scoffed in disbelief and strode out of the room.  
  
"Git." Ron said, receiving another two slap over the head from Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Harry laughed at Ron's pained look and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I am going to pretend that I did not hear that coming from Mr. Weasley." He said.  
  
"Harry the test is over, you four should go up to your dormitory and get some rest."  
  
"What about water sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"We will test that later, there are many things we still have to learn."  
  
"All right professor." Harry said.  
  
As they made their way out of the tunnel and into the office, Dumbledore stopped them.  
  
He went to the shelf and took out Godric Gryffindor's sword.  
  
"I was supposed to give you this when you visited my office last time, but it had slipped my mind. Keep it close to you for it might someday save your life."  
  
Harry took the sword and the holster from his Headmaster. The swords hilt glowed a bit before it recognized the heir. Harry could almost feel the happiness the sword was emitting at finally being in the rightful hands.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Good night."  
  
"Good night Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley."  
  
"Good night Professor."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: GOD this chapter gave me so much TROUBLE! Its 11 pm right now and I'm finally finishing. I thought I was going to have it up sooner but this has taken longer then I anticipated. But I hope its good enough, it's not my usual, but writer blocks are never good. This is the third time I had to type this chapter! 


	13. Changes That We Go Through

"Truth Kept Secret"  
  
Summary: NO SLASH! Harry tries to deal with his Godfather's death, but when a chance to bring him back arrives will Harry take that chance or will something get in the way? New powers. Voldemort manipulation. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Athenakitty  
  
Kris  
  
Wildunicorn: I remember you! LoL THANK YOU! You managed to let me win a little contest that me and Emily have been having. LOL! SO happy! Well u might have read about our little bet on HP.com and so far I'm winning...right now that is....TKS almost won! hehe not quite!  
  
EMILY: OMG! I just read your profile and Sirius/Sinistra?! WHAT?! okay umm did I tell you you're weird. Most of your favorites is Lily/James. You're obsessed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13 "Changes That We Go Through"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Harry heard sounds all around him and he slowly opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with the person he was dreading for a while now. Voldemort's red eyes gazed into his as he stood up abruptly and backed away.  
  
Voldemort didn't say anything, but he was watching him as Harry backed away. He smirked.  
  
"Had fun?"  
  
Harry choked, "What'd you mean?" He had stopped a few feet away from him and regarded him in confusion.  
  
"I gave you time to adjust, you should be grateful."  
  
"Uh, thanks?" Harry said, he was uncertain as to what Voldemort was really referring to.  
  
Voldemort's smirk widened as if to say 'I know what you're hiding.'  
  
"Look, I really don't know what you're talking about" Harry began, "I don't like what you did, actually I don't even remember asking you to put this dratted mark on me. As I remember I never even invited you into my mind, you just popped in."  
  
"I remember that I brought you into my own mind Harry, not the other way around."  
  
"Either way, I didn't want you near me. I don't even know how you managed to enter this time."  
  
"What makes you so sure that you are dreaming, you could be here in body and soul."  
  
Harry was uncertain now for real, he felt stupid as he brought his fingers to his flesh and pinched, hard. He forced the outcry down and bit his lips while cursing himself.  
  
He heard a smothered laugh above him and he lifted his head.  
  
"You are foolish, Potter. But it is an amusing sight to watch you struggle with yourself."  
  
Harry frowned, but said nothing.  
  
"Why did you come? Is it time to start running after me already?" The smirk on Voldemort's lips was getting annoying and Harry noticed that he had begun to shiver slightly. With some effort, he forced his body to at least conceal the shivers from Voldemort. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing Harry scared.  
  
"Actually, I was talking to Severus a couple of days ago and he was rather nervous, not his usual behavior. Do you have any idea why?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Harry started, /Not what I was expecting./  
  
"No. I really don't care what is going on in my Professor's life." Harry said. Voldemort's smile still hadn't disappeared, but there was a sudden glint in his eyes. Harry wanted nothing more but to wipe that smirk off.  
  
"I was quite positive you would have known, since it does concern you in some matter."  
  
"Believe me that anything to do with Severus Snape has absolutely NOTHING to do with me."  
  
"Hmm, well he did mention you in his muttering. I think it was along the lines of 'stupid Potter'? Now should I ask what that was about?"  
  
"Uh-I really have no idea what you are talking about, but if you want answers talk to Snape. I don't have anything to do with him."  
  
"Well then I guess I will talk to him. He did say something about a 'plan', your plan I presume? He was not very happy about it. Might I ask?"  
  
Harry lost his temper.  
  
"Look, drop it! School and personal business is a whole different thing to me!" Harry hissed, then clamped his mouth shut. Voldemort's grin had disappeared.  
  
/Oops./ Harry stood staring in front of him. His outburst was not a good thing when it comes to Voldemort. But the man could get on anyone's nerves with all his pressing.  
  
"If you were one of the Death Eaters you would have been dead on the spot." Voldemort spat. Harry gulped.  
  
/I bet I would have. And thank Merlin I'm not one of the DE's./  
  
"No more fooling around, you either tell me what you are planning. I know it is against me so stop trying to hide it. Tell me now, or your Godfather will have fun in his jail cell tonight when I get back."  
  
That was a threat and Harry knew it. Actually it wasn't hard to figure out what Voldemort was talking about. The 'plan' he was referring to was the same 'plan' that they had discussed two days ago, right before Snape was called off to a meeting. The plan was of how to get Sirius out of Voldemort's clutches. Snape was somehow to try and reach Sirius and try to get him to transform, but they had soon learned that Voldemort had Pettigrew make a potion that would disable Sirius' ability to be an Animagi.  
  
Harry was stubborn to give up and had made Snape promise to make a counter- potion and to get Sirius out as soon as possible. Harry knew that was why Snape went around grumbling all day and ignoring everyone. Harry just hoped his dislike for Sirius hadn't gone a bit too far.  
  
"Zoning out when someone superior is talking to you is a very wrong thing to do, but I have learned enough."  
  
Harry jumped, choked and stumbled backwards all at the same time.  
  
"First lesson, NEVER leave your mind unguarded where someone can easily enter. You have subconsciously tried blocking me out, but you were so focused on one thing you forgot that I was even here."  
  
Harry backed way several more steps. Voldemort had moved a few steps closer, close enough to grab his stinging arm.  
  
And he did.  
  
"Now why don't you tell me what everyone has been up to in that school of yours?" The question was more like a demand, actually it was a demand.  
  
Harry was backed up against a tree. /Very familiar./ He mused as Voldemort noticed that he was not going to talk. The mark had begun to sting even more with Voldemort holding it.  
  
Harry knew what agony Pettigrew was in when Voldemort touched his mark at the grave yard.  
  
"I know it has something to do with your Godfather. You did not even acknowledge it when I mentioned him. You all ready knew he was alive. You are not plotting a way to get him out, are you? I will tell you right now, it will not be an easy task. Severus is watched from all sides. So is your Godfather. Sirius Black will die if either you or Severus try to come for him."  
  
"You won't hurt him." Harry said. He was confident that Voldemort wouldn't harm Sirius as long as he needed Harry to cooperate.  
  
Voldemort's smirk was back into place, this time it was a bit more on the evil side, "Why do you think so? I could kill him right now and none of you would ever know."  
  
"You need Sirius, because without him there you know that I wouldn't give a damn about your offers."  
  
"Very perspective of you, Harry. You have perceived me as the black-mailing kind of man."  
  
Harry scowled.  
  
"But as you know there are other ways then black mailing that can get you what you want. I seem to have found out a while ago that you black mailed your family that your convicted Godfather would come and blast them all away if they made you do more chores then you could handle. They black mailed you most of your life and then you got a chance to get back at them. Revenge is sweet is it not?"  
  
"Depends on what kind of revenge it is."  
  
"Harry, Harry," Voldemort said. It reminded Harry strangely of Lockhart with his annoying voice and his oh-so-/charming/ smile. Harry vaguely remembered wanting a pair of sunglasses when Lockhart smiled. He desperately wished that Voldemort wouldn't suddenly begin smiling like a nitwit and showing off in front of Harry as the supreme being.  
  
/Ugh, bad mental image./ He screwed up his face as Lockhart came into his mind.  
  
\Am I thankful that idiot's in St. Mungo's./  
  
"I will have to teach you a lot of manners if you are to join my side." Voldemort said staring at Harry's dazed expression.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I will join you?"  
  
"Hmm, I seem to remember that I did not give you a choice. Not unless you wish to die as a Death Eater. You do know that the mark on your arm is only a miniature mark that can easily grow to its original size if I wished?"  
  
"I really don't know why you would want me. I'm nothing special."  
  
Voldemort laughed, "Harry hasn't anyone told you what power you hold? I'm sure you know. Your powers have been traced through the mark and you seem to know some of your limits, but you still have not reached the full potential that you are capable of."  
  
"Is that all you think about, power? Don't you have something better to do?"  
  
"If I didn't care about power I wouldn't be the revered Dark Lord."  
  
Harry scoffed, "Yeah right, revered only by your Death Eaters."  
  
"And soon you." Voldemort said smugly.  
  
This time Harry laughed, "It will be a long time before I bow down to you Voldemort, a VERY long time."  
  
"We shall see Harry, we shall see."  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Voldemort. That is the mistake many people make. They think just because I'm a kid that I don't understand some things better then even an adult."  
  
"I don't underestimate you Harry, I just don't think that you understand what I am making you do."  
  
"I understand perfectly well. You want me to stand by your side so you could go to the Wizarding World and show off that you got the Boy-Who- Lived."  
  
"My Harry, is that what you really think is going on? Oh no, you are far from it. Though my plan does have some similarities to your way of thinking, but I would not use you. I will use you to get the power I know I deserve, but I want you to stand by me and share that power. Hope you accept my offer, Harry. If you don't then it will be the end of everything you've ever known." Voldemort's voice turned menacing.  
  
And Harry knew that with all Voldemort's threats in the years past, it would have been nothing compared to this one. Voldemort meant what he had said and Harry knew that he could never be able to escape him if he decides to say no. But knowing Voldemort like Harry did, he didn't take a no for an answer.  
  
"I know that you'd do anything for your friends, and I'll do what ever it takes to turn you, Harry James Potter."  
  
"Why? Why would you do this? I know it isn't just about the power thing, its something more." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort glared at him, but deciding to tell him. "I have found a prophecy that might be connected to you and me. I am not sure yet, I don't have it all translated, but just in case I had to set my plan in motion. I want you to join, not because of the power you have, but because of what we could do together."  
  
Harry said nothing, but Voldemort could almost see the gears turning in his head.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
Harry was silent. His mind was in turmoil and he did not know who to believe. His darker side was persuasive and the side he had listened to the most these days, but his lighter side was reminding him of his friends. He knew that the lighter part was playing on his emotions, and Harry didn't know where to turn.  
  
/You know you've always wanted power. You know you wanted to prove yourself to everyone./ His darker side.  
  
/But that was before you found out that you were already famous enough. Do you want all those extra responsibilities, the extra attention?/ His lighter side countered.  
  
/I was almost made a Slytherin, one of the snake, it would have been a great opportunity to test out the skills you had been getting. Voldemort is your escape, take his offer./  
  
/But Ron, Hermione, /Ginny/! What will they say when they found out you turned? How will they react. Will they stay by your side? You are making a mistake! Don't do it./  
  
Harry knew the lighter voice was more on the same thoughts Harry had been having while Voldemort was talking. Though the voices had their own perspectives, they did not know what would happen, neither did Harry. And if he joined Voldemort, many things would change very quickly. If he didn't and turned Voldemort down, pain would come, death to many, and Harry did not want that.  
  
/But Ginny?!/ The lighter voice screamed at him. /You love her!/  
  
Harry's stomach almost did a back flip. The sudden revelation of his love for Ginny was a shocker. He was not expecting that.  
  
/Admit it, you love her./  
  
Harry knew that he had loved Ginny Weasley, but he only thought he loved her as a sister, not someone that could be something to him. She was important, sure, she was his best friend's sister, but he didn't think of her as anything else. Now the voice was saying that he liked her.  
  
/Do I? Do I like Ginny Weasley?/  
  
/Yes, yes!/ Harry thought the voice sounded excited.  
  
/Ginny Weasley. She will only get in the way. You wanted power and it is offered to you. Take it!/ Harry reeled as his dark voice spoke harshly. He didn't know he was capable of so much malice.  
  
/I love Ginny and I can't take Voldemort's offer./ Harry thought. He felt stupid as he argued with his voices.  
  
Voldemort was watching him intently waiting for his answer. His red-eyes bored into Harry's emeralds.  
  
/Choose what you will, but be warned that everyone will die if you chose wrong. Beware that your heart will be broken. Rethink your plan./  
  
Harry knew that the voice was right. If he did choose wrong, everyone around him would die. If he chose Voldemort, they would all be mad at him, making him out as a traitor.  
  
/Forget them. They do not know what you have been through. All you have to do is accept Lord Voldemort's offer and all your problems will be solved. The prophecy has said so./  
  
Harry's mind was changing, if it weren't for the light voice.  
  
/We do not know if the prophecy the Dark Lord had mentioned was true or just a plot to get you to join. Do not believe him, or any of his tricks./  
  
/Lord Voldemort does not lie!/ His dark voice retorted.  
  
/How do you know?/ Harry felt really, really stupid now.  
  
"Harry I tire of waiting, what is your decision?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and brought them to meet the dark lord's.  
  
The words were formed in his mind of what his decision was going to be.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Not a very long chapter at all.. I'm up to my neck with school work since its almost the end of the school year. I have four research papers to do...*teachers trying to kill us all so there are less of us they have to teach*... Oh well after all the school things stop happening then the stories come next. One more month of school and I have the rest of summer to spend my time on here! CAN'T WAIT! 


	14. The Choice and the Sacrifice

"Truth Kept Secret"  
  
Summary: NO SLASH! Harry tries to deal with his Godfather's death, but when a chance to bring him back arrives will Harry take that chance or will something get in the way? New powers. Voldemort manipulation.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 14 "The Choice and the Sacrifice"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I won't."  
  
He gasped as he was floated into the air and thrown against a tree.  
  
"Wrong choice." He lifted his head up slowly as Voldemort stood over him.  
  
"Is this what you want? Is this your choice? You will be the end of them all. You have already killed them." Voldemort paced in front of him. Harry's blood flowed freely down his face from the tree.  
  
"You chose the wrong choice, Harry. I will not let you forget that. Don't you care enough for the people who care about you? Are you so willing to let them lose their life?"  
  
"They won't, I'll protect them, or I will kill you before it ever happens." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort's laugh was harsh.  
  
"I am stronger then you, Harry. Go back now, go back and warn them if you want. But remember that it will not do you any good. I will come after you and your friends."  
  
Harry felt himself being pulled back and he woke up, Voldemort's voice echoing in his mind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry! I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes now!" Harry turned his head.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat staring at him on the floor.  
  
"Neville went to get Dumbledore," said Hermione.  
  
"You really scared us Harry. You were tossing and turning. When Ron tried to wake you up there was a blue glow and you threw Ron against the wall. What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry lay back down stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm okay, I was just having a nightmare."  
  
"Harry a nightmare doesn't usually involve a glowing red scar and a blackest of black dark mark, which by the way grew to a normal size." Ron said.  
  
Harry grabbed his sleeve and yanked it up.  
  
It was true, the dark mark had grown to its original size. It was black, blacker than a normal dark mark. Its snake protruding from its mouth glared up at Harry as if knowing what Harry had done.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Ron.  
  
Harry didn't want to tell them, but they needed to know in order to protect themselves.  
  
"I was taken to Voldemort through my dreams."  
  
"Again? What did he want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Heh, he wanted to finish a conversation we began a while back. He wanted to see what my decision was. If I was going to join him to protect you or not."  
  
Ron stared at him, "And what?"  
  
"And I said no. I'm sorry, I couldn't say yes it was a bit impossible when I remember what had happened to so many people."  
  
"Good." Hermione said, nodding her head.  
  
"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"  
  
"He tried. Just a bit of a toss into a tree, nothing serious." Harry smiled. The others looked horrified.  
  
"I guess that explains the blood on the back of you head." Ginny said pointing.  
  
Harry stared at her and slowly lifted his hand up to the back of his head. His hair was sticky and when he brought it back in front of him there was dark red blood on his fingers.  
  
"That's new. I don't think its happened before. I didn't know the dream affected my body."  
  
"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said taking one of his hands.  
  
"It's alright, its nothing serious." Harry tried to assure them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk reading letters Minister Fudge sent him. He was immersed so much into the Minister's problems that he did not notice his office door opening.  
  
"Albus." Dumbledore looked up from the letter.  
  
"Ah Severus, what can I do for you?" Snape scowled and nodded his head.  
  
"I have Longbottom outside your office begging to talk to you. I found him trying to guess the password, did you send for him?"  
  
"No I did not, but would you please tell him to come in?" Albus smiled.  
  
Snape walked out of the office and a minute later came back with Neville.  
  
Neville looked out of breath and his hair was matted to his face.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, what may I do for you so early in the morning?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Professor, you must come. Ron sent me because Harry wouldn't wake."  
  
"What do you mean, Longbottom?" Snape demanded. Neville flinched and stared intently at Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.  
  
"Sir, Ron tried to wake Harry up when he began tossing in his bed. Harry wouldn't wake up and when Ron tried to shake him, Harry's magic retaliated and threw Ron against a wall. We can't wake him up Professor."  
  
"Lead the way Mr. Longbottom." Albus stood up from his desk and Neville sprinted away. Snape followed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry you have to do something about this! You could have a concussion!" Hermione said. She was tired at nagging Harry to go to Pomfrey. She was more exasperated when she did not get any help from the other three.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Dean asked from his bed. He had been awake for only five minutes and his brain still did not register what was going on.  
  
"Harry's had a nightmare. Really I don't know why you all care so much about a nightmare. It's not like its anything serious." Seamus said turning around to them.  
  
"Stay out of this Seamus, Harry's nightmares aren't ordinary." Ron said angrily.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. Well good night." Seamus turned around in his bed, his back to them.  
  
Harry stared at him. He knew that he and Seamus were still speaking, but he did not know if Seamus is just cranky because he was awoken or he was just too clueless about what was going on.  
  
"What was the nightmare about Harry?" Dean asked.  
  
"Nothing, just go back to sleep." Harry muttered. The five jumped as the door to their dormitory opened.  
  
"Good early morning everyone." Harry looked up and scowled at Neville, he was standing behind Professors Dumbledore and Snape staring at him apologetically.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them and turned to Harry.  
  
"I've been hearing strange things from Mr. Longbottom. Do you care to tell me?"  
  
"I'd rather not, sir." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry you have to tell him! Professor, Harry was taken to Voldemort (everyone flinched except the three friends and Dumbledore) again and Voldemort asked him about joining. Last time--"  
  
"Enough! Hermione, what did I say about that? You have no right to tell anyone what is going on with me, if I don't want anyone to know, you can't go and tell them!"  
  
"Harry Potter you will tell him! Things could go wrong and Voldemort could attack tonight!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Snape asked. He was staring at Harry and Harry averted his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, just leave, all of you."  
  
"Don't be such a baby Harry, the dream wasn't that bad." Seamus had woken up.  
  
"Seamus, SHUT UP!" The three friends yelled. Seamus muttered darkly and buried his head under his pillow.  
  
"Potter what does Granger mean?" Snape said again.  
  
"Nothing! I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
"Harry, we must know. We cannot protect you if we do not know what is going on." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry sighed, "Voldemort summoned me again tonight and wanted to know my answer to the question he had given me earlier. I chose no and he promised to kill everyone near me. There I said it, you can hate me for all I care!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, no one will hate you." Ginny said. She put her arms around him and sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah mate, you can't get rid of us that easily after all that we've been through."  
  
"Harry I don't know what is going on, but with You-Know-Who I will always stick with you." Dean said. Harry smiled.  
  
Maybe not all of them would blame him.  
  
"Harry no one will blame you for anything that happens." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks everyone. I guess I know who my real friends are."  
  
They smiled at him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry sat by the tree in front of the ground lake, staring at its surface. No one had found out what happened that night. Seamus was angry at him again and did not talk to him at all. He ignored Harry whenever he could and only talked when they were paired up, which was rarely. Even Snape was giving him his space and letting him chose to work with whomever he wanted. That was a surprise.  
  
Many killings had been going on, the Order was busy and Harry had begun to push his DA members harder then ever with spells and combat training. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had added new things to the DA and combat was one of them.  
  
As Harry's dream became a reality they pushed themselves more then ever.  
  
Harry was scared that one of these days Voldemort would send someone to strike one of his friends. Though Harry had made the DA practice extra hard, he felt like it would not be enough against the DEs.  
  
A shadow came across the sky and Harry looked up. A black owl circled above him. Harry stood up and watched as it landed on one of the branches on the tree. Its red eyes glared at him. Harry stared up at it with dread. The letter it clutched in its talons was a black letter with a white seal. The owl dropped the letter and Harry jumped away.  
  
The letter floated in front of him and to the ground. The skull glared at him from the seal. Harry knew it was from Voldemort.  
  
He backed away. The owl squawked at him as if telling him to pick it up. Harry glared up at it and took out his wand.  
  
/Windgardium Leviosa/ The letter flew up into the air and Harry opened it with wandless magic, making sure that he was far enough away that stray curses wouldn't reach him. But the letter contained nothing, and Harry approached it.  
  
The letter still hung in the air as Harry began to read.  
  
/Potter many things have happened since you and I talked. I hope the killing is changing your mind. I will keep my promise. It is only a matter of time until they begin suffering. Do you want to continue defying me? Change your mind Potter, and I will allow them to live. I may not forgive or forget, but I do accept. Listen to my offer if you want them to live Potter. Think about it. Not many get a second chance.  
  
Lord Voldemort/  
  
As Harry finished the letter it blew up in smoke. The next minute all that was left of the letter was nothing but ashes.  
  
"He never gives up, does he?" Harry started and turned around. Snape stood behind him watching the owl above Harry's head.  
  
Harry scowled, "I guess not. He wants me to change my mind, but I can't."  
  
"Choose what you must Potter, but think carefully."  
  
"Sir, how are things with Sirius?"Snape stood not saying anything.  
  
"Please, Professor. I want to know if Sirius is okay."  
  
"Your decision has put Black into a bit of trouble." Harry stared at him.  
  
"Oh god, oh no."  
  
"I am sorry, I have been trying to get to Black, but he is heavily guarded."  
  
"I want to help." Harry said suddenly.  
  
"No. I can't let you get mixed up in this kind of thing, Potter. I owe a debt to your father and I will make sure to repay it even if I hate to do so. In this war everyone is with everyone who is against that man."  
  
"I need to do something! Sirius is suffering because of me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Potter go back to the castle, class is starting soon." Snape said and left him.  
  
Harry growled after him and turned away. He did not notice a person watching him from the forest nor the black owl still perching above him on a branch.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	15. Sirius Orion Black

"Truth Kept Secret"  
  
Summary: NO SLASH! Harry tries to deal with his Godfather's death, but when a chance to bring him back arrives will Harry take that chance or will something get in the way? New powers. Voldemort manipulation.  
  
Thanks to everyone who replied last chapter and the chapter before! Sorry I didn't have time to reply, but I was too busy with school work. I only have IIWI to write a chapter for and than I won't post until schools over on May 28! PLZ R&R!  
  
Chapter 15 "Sirius Orion Black"  
  
Lord Voldemort sat on his throne watching as the remaining Death Eaters continued their jabber of no importance. It was a night where the Death Eater families joined together to talk or the children to get together and get 'acquainted' with the Dark Lord.  
  
The Dark Lord's ruby eyes searched across the floor and his eyes settled on a lone figure in the shadows as if trying to hide himself. Voldemort smirked to himself as the figure's blond hair glistened in the light. Draco Malfoy was far from his parents or friends. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat apart from their son, deep in conversation with the Crabbe and Goyle families.  
  
Voldemort frowned and watched as the youngest Malfoy scowled as his father's aristocratic voice rang boastfully around the room. His third raid had gone splendidly and hundreds of people dead. Voldemort watched as Draco tried to get away from the room, but was foiled by Pansy Parkinson's hand on his shoulder, forcing the young Malfoy to join the little group.  
  
The Dark Lord knew that the young Malfoy was old enough to become a Death Eater and take his place at his father's side, but he knew that for the first time, one member of the Malfoy family did not desire to kill nor the desire to become powerful. Draco Malfoy was not one of the power hungry men that followed Voldemort so blindly. He was the one who would stand up for himself, as Malfoys tend to do if their pride was at stake.  
  
That was what was going to make the Dark Lord not truly trust the Malfoy heir. The boy could get away with anything, that was the point of a Slytherin and they were known for their cunning ways.  
  
Voldemort motioned for the older Malfoy up to him as Lucius looked up. Lucius frowned but came. He bowed respectively, Voldemort smirked. He knew that Lucius despised bowing down to anyone, but if he did not want to get tortured he knew what to do.  
  
"Lucius, your son is of age is he not?" Voldemort asked the obvious.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Malfoy said glancing back at the little group around Draco.  
  
"I want him marked."  
  
"Of course my Lord. When?"  
  
"Now." Voldemort said shortly. He glanced down at Lucius and smiled evilly as the man shuddered.  
  
"Get him Lucius."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Lucius bowed and retreated back to his wife. Narcissa's eyes widened as Lucius told her what was to happen.  
  
Draco watched his father talk with the Dark Lord and watched as his father's face became more pale than usual. He moved away from the little group around him and made his way toward his father and mother. His father was speaking rapidly with his mother, while Narcissa nodded hastily. They both looked up when Draco approached.  
  
"Draco, come." His father said and turned his back on Draco and went up to stand in front of Voldemort. Draco followed.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco hissed to his father's bowed form.  
  
"Shush, Draco. Bow down, you are to be marked tonight." His father said stiffly. Draco's mouth dropped. He quickly looked up as Voldemort stood from his chair and walked down from his spot high on the stage. (imagine where the emperor on Emperor's New Groove sat).  
  
"Draco Malfoy, are you ready to join your father and be by my side?" Voldemort asked standing in front of him.  
  
Draco looked up at him and looked back down to his father's bowed form. His father was staring up at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
Joining Voldemort meant no more freedom, no more life that Draco wanted; Always had to grovel at the feet of an evil man; Always fearing for his life, and never having what he always wanted, a family.  
  
Draco wasn't certain, if he joined maybe it would not be so bad except the occasional Crucio's he had seen his father receive. Even that was too much. He wanted his winter break to be good, but when his parents decided to go to the Death Eater get together as soon as he arrived. Damn! He was too young to get his life effed up by the stupid man who thought he could "cleanse" the muggles, half-bloods and muggle-born from the world. The stupid idiot did not realize that by doing what he meant to do would mean that only a few hundred people would be left. But Draco wanted to save his life and maybe leave the killing of the Dark Lord to Potter.  
  
"Draco, answer!" He was brought from his thoughts as his father nudged him making him stumble to stand right in front of Voldemort. "What do you say Draco, it will not be so bad, just a little pain and it will be over."  
  
"I--," Draco began staring into the Dark Lord's eyes. He could feel a probing in his mind as Voldemort searched what he wanted. Draco quickly focused on one single thought and he felt the feeling subside. He knew if Voldemort wanted to see what was going on in his mind, he could. Draco was never strong enough to hide his mind from people as strong as his father or Voldemort.  
  
"Come young Malfoy, I could give you power, everything you desire."  
  
"No--I-I don't need power, the family has enough of it." Draco said defiantly.  
  
Voldemort glared at him, "I can just as easily strip your family of all the power you hold. You would not want me to do that, would you?"  
  
Draco gulped and shook his head. His father glared down at him with eyes promising Draco's punishment if he refused. Draco gulped again.  
  
"I-I accept." Draco stammered out.  
  
Voldemort smiled at him and raised his sleeve, "Wise choice."  
  
Draco felt like a hot poker was pressed to his bare arm, it hurt so bad. He tried to hold it in.  
  
"Morsemordre."  
  
Draco Malfoy screamed.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Harry Potter looked up from his food to look at who called his name. Hermione strode down the hall and came to stop next to him.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how was your break?"  
  
"Oh it was wonderful! We went to America to visit one of my father's family! I got to see my cousin who I haven't seen in such a long time! Harry it turns out she's a witch too, but when she found out about you, she got obsessed." Hermione laughed slightly.  
  
Harry smiled and moved over on the bench, "You hungry? I know you had a long trip."  
  
Hermione plopped down on the bench and a plate of food appeared in front of her.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
Harry gulped down his food and smirked, "Oh he's around somewhere." Hermione stared at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Harry raised his head up the second time and Ron and Ginny strode over.  
  
"Hey, Gin have a good time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes! This is idiot here should've gone too, we went to France and Germany. Some of our family lives there."  
  
"Great," Harry turned to Ron who was staring at Ginny.  
  
"You went to France? You went to visit Jacque and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well you wanted to stay at Hogwarts, I'd thought you would've had enough of Hogwarts."  
  
"You! If you had bloody told me you were going there I would've gone!"  
  
"Oh shush Ron, you just saw Jacque last summer." Ginny said and turning away from him to engage Hermione into a discussion.  
  
"The nerve of them!" Ron rambled under his breath as he glared at Ginny's back.  
  
"Aw come on Ron, you could've gone if you wanted too." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, but I really wanted to see Jacque, he is one of the coolest people I have ever met. He's older than me four years, but bloody hell is he good! He can do anything, he's good with a bow and arrow, he's a horseback rider, a rugby (I heard this was the name of football in Britain, correct me if I'm wrong) player, and the best damn prankster in the world! He's even better then Fred and George!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry chocked down his milk that was trying to come through his nose and turned to Ron, "Best prankster?"  
  
"Yeah! He's wicked!"  
  
"Great, when can we meet him?" Harry asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.  
  
"We can't, well maybe I can ask mum or dad if we could go to France during the summer and take you or we can ask Jacque to come here."  
  
"Great." Harry said.  
"Hem hem."  
  
"AHH!" Both of the boys jumped and turned slowly around. Ginny stood behind them. Her hand was on her mouth, but the stifled laughter was still very visible.  
  
"You should have seen your faces!" Hermione laughed next to them. Her hand too was on her mouth but didn't bother to stifle her laugh as Ginny was.  
  
Ron and Harry glared at them, "What were you thinking? You want to kill us early? We almost had a heart attack! I thought it was Umbridge!" Ron yelled. Several heads turned in their direction and Harry pulled the now standing Ron down.  
  
"That was the point Ron." Ginny said smugly. "Neville and the other's have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes and you two just continued on with your discussions."  
  
The boys raised their heads and looked sheepishly around the Gryffindor table. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and the others smirked at them. Harry waved at them, smiling. Ron's ears had turned bright red and he had put his head into his arms and turned from them. Harry laughed.  
  
"Come on Ron lets see what they want." Harry motioned for the others to come.  
  
"Harry please save me the embarrassment." Ron mumbled from his arms.  
  
"Hey Harry, what happened to Quidditch?" Seamus said as the group settle around the foursome.  
  
"Dumbledore decided to postpone it for a while, I don't know why." Harry said as he got what they wanted to talk about.  
  
He knew perfectly well why Dumbledore postponed Quidditch. Harry needed the extra training of his power and it left no room for Quidditch. And with the threat of Voldemort, he knew that there was no way they could do play Quidditch. But no one knew that Dumbledore would start Quidditch again, but Ron as the captain. Only Harry knew, he would be one of the people to supervise the field even though he would play Seeker still.  
  
"Well okay. So how were your vacations?" Neville asked. The boys got together and discussed their break while Parvati and Lavender joined Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, Harry look." Harry looked up and followed Ron's pointing finger to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Look at Malfoy, he doesn't look so good. And look at everyone at his table, they're away from him. Wonder what happened."  
  
"I don't know." Harry said.  
  
Harry watched Malfoy's every movement. He didn't look too good, his usually slicked back hair fell loosely around his face, his features were gaunt and even from the Gryffindor table the bags under his eyes were seen. His robes were rumpled and he looked like he did not have a good break. His head was bent and his food untouched. Harry watched his expression, he did not miss the pained face and the grip of his arm, Harry's own mark seared with pain.  
  
Harry grabbed his arm under the table and put his head down. It hurt, it never hurt that much, but it felt hot. His scar had begun to hurt too.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked noticing his friend's pained eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know, it burns, bad." Harry whispered. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I can tell by my scar that he isn't very happy about something."  
  
"Harry, I thought you took Occlumency and can't feel his emotions anymore." Ron hissed.  
  
"It's kind of hard to do that when I have the mark and the scar. Both transfer emotions to me." Harry said. He clutched his forearm tightly again as a new wave of pain came.  
  
"We've got to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"No, Ron . I can't go to him for this kind of thing. It happens a lot. Snape went through it and still is. And it looks like Malfoy's going through it too."  
  
Ron's head snapped up to Draco sitting in his chair, clutching his arm and scowled, "That little traitor. I'll make sure he goes to Azkaban."  
  
"Ron! Does this mean I go too? I don't think Malfoy joined of his own free will."  
  
"Of course he did! I mean he's a Malfoy, they do go to the most powerful person."  
  
"And I'm a Potter, you don't see me groveling at the feet of Voldemort." Harry said angrily.  
  
"What is going on with you two?!" Hermione hissed staring at them.  
  
"Malfoy's got the Dark Mark." Ron said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Positive, his arm started to hurt right before mine did. Voldy's angry about something, just don't know what about." Harry said.  
  
"We've got to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said. Harry glared at her.  
  
"I can't run to that man for every single pang of pain, Hermione. I can handle this, it can't harm too much."  
  
"Harry I have to agree with Hermione, you really should tell Dumbledore." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"If Snape and Malfoy can stand it, so can I. I won't go to Dumbledore." Harry said. Ginny, Ron and Hermione knew his mind was made up.  
  
"It's over." Harry sighed.  
  
"Good. Look Malfoy's leaving and Snape's going after him." Ron said, "Let's go, I want to see what's going on."  
  
"Ron! You can't go spy on something that isn't your business. Besides I bet Malfoys innocent." Hermione scolded.  
  
"He is innocent. Two years ago he would've been happy to get the Mark, but now he realizes how it really is." Harry said.  
  
"Let's go anyway." Ron stood up. Hermione and Ginny grabbed his robes and pulled him down. He missed the bench by a couple of centimeters and fell to the floor.  
  
His retort was cut short by the screech from a black owl landing in front of Harry.  
  
(could've stopped it there, but I was nice... :) )  
  
Harry stared at the bird as it moved around and grabbed one of his beef cubes he had cut up.  
  
"Uh Harry, doesn't the post usually come in the morning?" Ron asked staring at the bird from the floor, getting up was forgotten.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked. The owl snapped at her as she reached out to touch it. Ginny took her hand back and scowled.  
  
"Feisty little thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Ginny get away from it, it's Voldemort's owl." Harry said. The owl looked up at him as the name of its master was uttered.  
  
"What's it want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Delivering a letter, probably to tell me who will die." Harry said.  
  
"Mr. Potter, get away from it." The Gryffindors turned around and Snape stepped between them and the owl. The owl's red eyes glared up at him as it prepared itself to get out of the way if the professor decided to grab it. Snape didn't, but instead spoke.  
  
"Why don't you leave this place and don't come back." Snape said. The students stared at him. Harry didn't say anything, but watched as the owl's eyes flickered from red to yellow and back to red.  
  
"Severus, I was wondering when you would show your true colors." Harry's mouth dropped as from the owl, Voldemort's voice echoed.  
  
"Yes, well I could not let you terrorize my students."  
  
"They do not seem terrorized by an owl. Especially not Harry." The owl's eyes turned to Harry's direction, Harry scowled at it.  
  
"So I guess even though you have your body you still like possessing animals, Voldemort. What's wrong, do you miss being one of the little people?"  
  
The bird Voldemort was possessing glared at him, "I only possess animals that are of use." It turned back to Snape.  
  
"Severus, I knew that there was a traitor amongst us, I do have to say that I did suspect you. Your father before you served me well, but I did expect you to betray me. I saw the look in your eyes, you did not want the mark, just like Draco over there."  
  
Harry let his glance shift to Draco who was watching the scene with his complete attention and perked up as Voldemort mentioned his name. The Great Hall was frozen with fear, even if Voldemort was just the bird, his eyes were striking enough to paralyze them with fear.  
  
Only the Gryffindors and the Slytherins did not fear him. Slytherins, because Voldemort was their lord and Gryffindors, because of Harry making them train. All the Gryffindors, even the first years, were in the DA and they have all learned the hard way because of Harry's constant use of his name. Naturally the Gryffindors got so sick of him mentioning him all the time that they had no trouble ignoring.  
  
"Potter, you and your friends get to class. I do not want anyone to be late." Snape snapped at the students, they all took a look at the red- eyed owl and scrambled one after the other out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave." Snape said as Harry and the other Gryffindors stayed where they were.  
  
"I won't leave while he's here, besides he's got a letter." Harry said.  
  
"And we won't let Harry alone with the two of you." Ron backed.  
  
Snape growled deep in his throat, "Stupid Gryffindors. I wonder if you were picked for your foolishness rather then your bravery."  
  
Voldemort's bird chuckled, "I have thought the same thing for many years, and yet to find an answer. But Potter, this letter is for you." The letter floated away from the bird as Harry did not move to pick it up, and floated to Harry.  
  
"Now I must be going, there are some things that I need to take care of." He flapped his wings once and flew into the air.  
  
"Oh and Severus, tell Dumbledore that if I wanted to invade Hogwarts I could have done it a long time already. There are many flaws with the protection spells around this school. All I need is the right spell and the school falls."  
  
The Gryffindors sat stunned watching the bird exit. Snape was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
  
"Potter open the letter and give it to me." He ordered after the shock had ended and he sent the remaining students to class. (Not before taking fifty points from Gryffindor)  
  
Harry opened the letter and handed it to him. Snape snatched it away and read allowed to the four Gryffindors.  
  
Potter,  
  
There is a mutt in my 'care' right now, if you wish to save him, come now. You have three days, otherwise what was believed to be dead, will soon be just that.  
Bad luck, Potter since I cannot wish you good luck, the mutt is my prisoner anyway. Like I said Potter, three days.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
"What do we do?" Hermione asked. Her face was horrified and she stared fearfully at Harry.  
  
"You will not do anything, Ms Granger. Voldemort is just trying to trick Potter into coming for his Godfather. Go to class, I will speak to Dumbledore."  
  
"I want to help, you can't keep me away from him!" Harry yelled. Snape turned on him.  
  
"What do you expect to do, Potter? Barge in with your head held high, use your fame to try and get the Dark Lord to lead you to that mutt? Oh yes, just exactly what the Dark Lord is waiting for you to do." Snape sneered.  
  
"What are 'you' going to do? If you did not notice, your spying days are over. You were found out!" Harry said.  
  
"The last time, Potter, do NOT do anything foolish that you might regret." Snape stormed out of the hall, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"What are we going to do, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're going to plan how to get Sirius out without including you." said Ron.  
  
"I know, that is why I'm going to try and find out how to get to Sirius. Let's go to the library, I've head enough of this secret stuff. It's getting on my nerves and maybe they will learn to NEVER keep things as important as this from me, especially when it involves ME."  
  
"Harry, you can't do this! Professor Snape said we can't leave!" Hermione said, "You're running head long into things!"  
  
"I don't care Hermione, if it were one of your family that you thought dead, was alive, you'd do something too."  
  
"Potter's right Granger." The four turned around and Draco came out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked through his gritted teeth.  
  
"I want to help. If you would let me."  
  
"Why would we need your help?" Ginny said.  
  
"Because I know where the Dark Lord's hideout is and I know where they're keeping Potter's godfather." Draco said simply.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you? You're not a person that can be trusted easily." Harry said.  
  
"I was initiated over Christmas break. I told my father that I did not want the mark, but he did not listen to me and forced me to grovel at the Dark Lord's feet. I want to fight him. My father, the supposed Malfoy, may have sunk low, but I won't. The Malfoy name will stand proud."  
  
"Alright Malfoy, I accept your help." Harry said. He picked his stuff up and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Potter, just because we're working together now, I still count you as my enemy." Draco called after him.  
  
Harry smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  



	16. Rescue

"Truth Kept Secret"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make money off of him like someone we all know....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to everyone who replied last chapter! We finally come to what we have all been waiting for.. ENJOY!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 "Rescue"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Potter?" Harry lifted his head off the table and looked around himself. There was no one there, but he and the pile of books in front of him in he middle of the Hogwarts library.  
  
"Over here, Potter." Harry turned towards the voice. Draco stood behind the bookcase motioning with his hand for Harry to come to him.  
  
"Did you get the information?"  
  
"I did. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters are going on a raid in some foreign town and they're going to leave the HQ to the lower ranks. I don't know when they'll be back, but we have to get moving if you want to get your godfather out before they come back."  
  
"When are they leaving?"  
  
"The Dark Lord said something about tonight, but I'm not sure exactly. Night is the best time to attack an unsuspecting town, but it is also a night to leave some spies around where they won't be seen."  
  
"We have no choice but to go tonight. If we would have anytime to reach Sirius and get him out we need a plan."  
  
"I already have one." Draco said.  
  
Harry looked at him suspiciously, "You do?"  
  
"Yes Potter. And stop looking at me like that." Snapped Draco.  
  
"Alright, what do you have?"  
  
"Well you know how men and women like to get drunk and all that stuff?"  
  
"Yes. What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well there's always firewhiskey being sold in the town near the headquarters. A couple of firewhiskeys and some sleeping drought would put anybody to sleep." Draco hinted. "Will it work?"  
  
"Course, I'm a Malfoy. Our plans are foolproof." Draco boasted.  
  
Harry almost chocked on his laugh, "If you say so Malfoy. So how are we going to get firewhiskey? We're only sixteen."  
  
Draco looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "You've spent too much time with muggles Potter. We wizards have a way of getting what we want."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Illusions of course! Where have you been?"  
  
"I'd rather not answer that. So you're going to get firewhiskey, make them drink it and then we will take Sirius out of there? Isn't this plan a bit too risky?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter if you want to save your godfather before Voldemort cuts him into tiny pieces, this is the only plan that would work. Otherwise we could use a sleep spell."  
  
"Won't they blame you? Won't Voldemort know about your betrayal?"  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh. Of course he'll know, he already knows about my defiance and my protesting about the Dark Mark. He knows that I'm not loyal to him."  
  
"Who are you loyal to then?"  
  
"Myself. I don't trust anything that can think for its self, including humans. The only person I trust is me."  
  
"Sometimes you can't even trust yourself." Harry thought.  
  
"Speaking from experience aren't you Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh did I say that out loud? Oops. And yeah, I had a bit of a problem last year with Voldemort. He took control of my body in the Department of Mysteries after we ditched you Slytherins and The Frog."  
  
"I thought you'd know occlumency." Draco said.  
  
"I do now, but last year Snape began teaching me and you know how he and I don't get along all that well and I ended up not being taught. Voldemort knew and used my emotions to take control of me, but then I took control of my body and threw him out."  
  
"You're full of surprises." Draco said.  
  
"You too. Two weeks ago if someone told me I would be working with Draco Malfoy in the near future I would've thought they were crazy and sent them to a mental hospital."  
  
"Yeah same here."  
  
"Well I got to go tell the others about the plan. We need to get ready for whatever we may need. Will we see you there at all?"  
  
"Yes, you need to know where they're keeping Black than you're on your own from there. I can't risk myself being the traitor and getting killed."  
  
"Well good-luck, maybe you can be a spy."  
  
Draco sneered. "Hardly, I may be good at it, but I would be found out too easily and my father would have the pleasure to kill me than."  
  
"He wouldn't."  
  
"He would. See ya Potter." Draco said and they parted. Draco to the dungeons and Harry to the seventh floor.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was nearing midnight when the four reached the headquarters of Voldemort's death Eaters. Ron, Ginny and Hermione nagged Harry to no end as Harry said that he would go alone. They even threatened to go as far as tell Snape so Snape could tell Dumbledore. Which would lead Harry either getting penned in or getting taken off the Quidditch team, which no one wanted. So naturally in the end Harry had to let them go, on the account of that he would not be responsible if any of them got hurt. They agreed, wanting to join in on the action.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place? Its way too creepy." Ron said staring up at the huge house on the hill.  
  
"Yes Ron. Now shut up I have to concentrate." Harry said.  
  
"Harry I don't think this was a good idea. What if Malfoy was lying? What if he set a trap for us and we walk right into Voldemort's arms?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We won't. I trust Malfoy and before you ask I have no idea why. The only explanation I have that I trust Malfoy is who ever refuses the dark Mark must at least be some good."  
  
"But he didn't refuse it, he took it." Ron persisted.  
  
"If your life depended on the decision you took, would you take the mark or die?" Harry asked rather harshly.  
  
"I think we can trust Malfoy. He has changed and he hasn't made fun of us that much this year." Ginny said.  
  
"But I still don't know about this." Ron said.  
  
"Ron shut up." Harry said angrily.  
  
The rest of the trip was quiet and neither of them wanted to make a sound or anger Harry. Ron had already done that and Harry got mad. After all Malfoy did help find Sirius so why was he being such a prat toward him?  
  
"Harry is it just me or is there someone watching us?" Ginny said staring up at the house and pressing herself against Harry's side.  
  
Harry looked up at he house in front of them and sure enough there was a face in one of the windows staring down at them.  
  
"I don't think anyone can see us." Harry said.  
  
"But its looking straight at us. Can't we turn back now?" Ron whimpered. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're such a chicken Ron. I didn't make you come with me, you wanted to yourself. This is just an another adventure, enjoy it."  
  
"Harry, when You-Know-Who's involved, nothing is an adventure. Did we tell you that?" Hermione said. Ron had an arm around her shoulders and tried to keep her to himself either for his comfort or hers, Harry couldn't tell.  
  
"Be quiet we're almost there."  
  
"What do we do when we get to the house, just open the door and say 'anybody home? We've come to rescue Harry's godfather'." Ron said.  
  
"Malfoy said he'll let us in once the D.E.'s are asleep."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The face in the window, its gone!" Ginny panicked. "It was just a face, it couldn't have seen us in an invisibility cloak unless it was Moody."  
  
"Or worse, Voldemort!"  
  
"Ron! DO NOT even joke about that!" Hermione hissed angrily. She slapped him on the head and Ron recoiled.  
  
"Sorry. Sheesh women!"  
  
Harry chuckled a little as they finally got through the grave yard and to the house.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We wait and see what happens."  
  
"We can't wait long, Voldemort will probably be back soon."  
  
"We got your scar to warn us."  
  
"Thanks Ron, that was very comforting."  
  
"Sure Harry anytime."  
  
"Will you two shut up!" Ginny and Hermione said together and Ron and Harry fell silent.  
  
"Sorry." They said.  
  
"So how do we get into the house again?"  
  
"RON!" Three slaps were heard and one groan of pain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I thought only Potter would show up." They turned around quickly and found Draco Malfoy staring at them with his arms across his chest.  
  
"Hello Malfoy, all done?" Harry asked.  
  
"Course, they are Slytherins and we like firewhiskey."  
  
"Harry! You two used firewhiskey!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"It wasn't my idea, it was Malfoy and besides, if Malfoy says its done than it must've worked." "What don't trust me Granger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well, follow me." Draco opened the door to the house after a muttered password and entered.  
  
"Only those with the Dark Mark are allowed to enter. You three must stay outside, Potter is the only one who can come in."  
  
"What?! We are not letting Harry go into that house alone!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Ron's right, Harry. Who knows what could happen once you go in there." Ginny said.  
  
"If what Mal--Draco said is true than we have no choice, I must go in alone." Harry said.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Ginny broke from Ron and Hermione and walked through the threshold. The others held their breaths, but nothing happened.  
  
"Um Malfoy are you sure that thing works?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Draco said, but he was staring at Ginny curiously. "Weasley, how come you can enter this house? You don't have the mark do you?"  
  
Ginny stared at him and quickly shook her head, revealing her bare forearms.  
  
"No, it's something that happened to me when I was taken to the Chamber by the young Voldemort."  
  
"Oh, so how come you can enter?"  
  
Ginny squirmed a little and with a desperate sigh and seeing the disbelieving look on her brother's and friends faces, she turned around and lifted up her shirt. On her back was a tattoo of a serpent. (I already know that wasn't mentioned in the books.)  
  
"What?" Harry went closer and peered at the serpent. He jumped back as it lifted its triangular head and blinked at him.  
  
"Hello." It hissed at him. Harry stared at it in shock.  
  
"Um uh hi." He stammered. "Ginny how come you never told us about this?" Harry demanded as the serpent went back to sleep.  
  
"I don't know. I knew that it might come in handy someday, but I don't know why I never told anyone."  
  
"Okay enough talking. We have to hurry up and get Black out of here while we still have the chance. You can talk later." Draco said and motioned for them to follow him.  
  
"The Dark Lord is due back sometime in the early morning. Its almost three now so you better get going."  
  
"Hold on." Harry put his hand on the door and muttered a couple of words under his breath.  
  
"There. Ron, Hermione, you're free to come in now. I modified the alarm on the door for a little while until we get Sirius out of here."  
  
Ron and Hermione quickly entered the house and followed them.  
  
Draco led them through the mansion and down to a secret room that mansions that size always had. It looked like a study with books and all the works with it. The door to the way out was concealed and none of the four Gryffindors noticed until Draco pointed it out. They went through the hardwood door and went down a couple of spiral kind of stairs. After what seemed like forever, but was only thirty minutes, they finally came to the clearing.  
  
"We have to be careful around here now, I don't know if any of them are awake now. If they are either put them back to sleep or knock them out, which ever you prefer." Draco said quietly.  
  
The dungeons was a nasty place. Water dripping from the pipes, damp cold walls all around them. Some of the walls had the younger generation of Death Eaters leaning on them, fast asleep.  
  
"How much further?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"They keep Black secluded from other prisoners in a closed off room at the end of the hall."  
  
"We have to hurry Draco, we don't have much time left." Harry said and began to walk faster.  
  
They followed Draco through more hallways. Many of the cells held two or three people and when they saw them they hissed and yelled at them. The rude comments sent their way confused the Gryffindors, but Draco just scowled and muttered curse words that Hermione and Ginny wanted to kill him for.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Where's here? I don't see anything, it's a dead end." Ron said looking at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Really Weasley how thick are you? Even a mud-muggleborn would know that the wall is concealed. Feel the magic flowing through it." Draco pointed out with his hand pressed against the wall. Instead of the hand stopping when it connected with the wall, it went straight through.  
  
Hermione and Ginny gasped. Harry and Ron quickly approached him and went through the wall telling the girls to wait for them outside.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they emerged through the wall, there was nothing in front of them but an iron door with a huge lock on it.  
  
"Alohomora won't work on that." Draco said.  
  
"What will than?" Harry asked examining the lock.  
  
"Oh a little push of the wind element might work, or just a password. Don't look at me for that one, I don't know it, only Voldemort knows it." Draco said as the boys turned expectedly to him.  
  
"Fine." Harry willed what little breeze was in the dungeons to try and move the lock and open the door.  
  
"There's not enough, I can't penetrate." He said after a little while.  
  
"Harry can't you just melt it or something?" Ron said.  
  
"There's no fire."  
  
"You sound like Hermione. Are you an elemental or not? Otherwise you can just use your wand." Ron suggested.  
  
"No! No wand, it'll set off the alarms!" Draco said stepping between them and the lock.  
  
"What if Harry just uses his elemental?"  
  
"That might work." Draco said.  
  
Harry concentrated hard and fire slowly drew itself around him. The fire was small and didn't have enough strength, but by Harry's willing, the fire grew into a huge ball.  
  
"Put it on the padlock."  
  
Harry moved towards the lock and put the fireball under it and let the fire heat up the lock. He used his wind element and conjured the wind to click the lock as it got warmer.  
  
It clicked and the padlock fell to the ground.  
  
"We did it!"  
  
Harry stood up and cautiously opened the cell door.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius are you in here?" There was nothing but darkness around them.  
  
"Draco are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Yes. I saw them enter here so many times."  
  
"You better not be lying Malfoy." Ron snarled.  
  
Harry ignored the bickering between Ron and Draco and focused his attention on the room. There was no noise, the room was too quiet as if not one single living thing was in it. Not even a rat.  
  
"Harry?" Harry jumped and looked around the dark room. He still couldn't see anything, but hit himself over the head and drew out his wand.  
  
"NO!" Draco shouted. He grabbed Harry's wand and sparks flew from it. All hell broke loose.  
  
"SHIT! I told you not to use wands near the cell or in it! It's antimagic and now it's probably alerted everyone in the whole place. Voldemort's going to be here soon! SHIT!" He swore again.  
  
Harry ignored his yelling now and grabbed his wand from him and lit it. The room came into full view and Harry gasped at the sight in front of him.  
  
Sirius lay on the floor with his arms manacled to a chain high above his head. He was squeezing his eyes shut at the bright light and Harry dimmed it a little. Sirius was a sight. His legs were twisted in a bad angle and his arms were too. His gaunt face was dirty and full of bruises. His hair had grown a couple of inches from what it used to be. He was bloody.  
  
"Sirius. Oh god Sirius are you okay?" Harry ran to him and pulled him up into a sitting position. Sirius groaned and flinched, but relaxed as Harry gently smoothed down his hair.  
  
"We have to get out of here, Sirius. We need to before Voldemort shows up." Harry said. Sirius nodded before his head slouched to his shoulders.  
  
"Ron help me." Harry undid the chains and from support from Ron they took him out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When the girls saw Sirius' form, Ginny almost threw up and Hermione looked ready to faint.  
  
"Hurry up! We have to get out of here before they show up!" Draco said running up the stairs.  
  
Harry pulled on the air around him and made it support Sirius' form as they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up!"  
  
"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked running beside him.  
  
"I set off a silent alarm according to Malfoy. An alarm that alerted Voldemort and his Death cronies to this place."  
  
Ginny fell silent and all managed to make it out of the dungeons and through the study room.  
  
"Shit! my mark is staring to burn! You have to get yourselves out of here!" Draco yelled.  
  
The four Gryffindors nodded and hightailed to the front door.  
  
"Potter, the others are waking up! Get a portkey and get away from here!"  
  
"Hermione can you make one fast?" Harry asked. He was beginning to get tired as his wind elemental took his strength in holding Sirius steady.  
  
"I'll try Harry. I've never done a portkey before. Ginny you've seen your father do it, what's the wand movement?"  
  
"Um I-I don't know." The group stared at her hopelessly. Ginny paced up and down in front of them and only stopped when Draco got tired of watching her.  
  
"Never mind I'll make one! Honestly Potter I thought you said you were going to prepare!" Draco said as his wand made swift figure eight movements in the air.  
  
"Portas!"  
  
"Wait-what's the portkey?"  
  
"Your godfather Potter!" The four barely had time to grab onto Sirius before they were transported.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing back here?!" Draco demanded as the Gryffindors appeared out of thin air in front of him.  
  
"Somebody blocked us off. We met a barrier and we were thrown back here." Harry said getting off the floor and supporting Sirius again. His wind elemental was way too exhausted for him to continue.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Find another way out. I can't fire travel all of us, I'm not strong enough for that." Harry said. He was rubbing his scar and his Dark Mark had begun to ache.  
  
"Malfoy is it just me or is Voldemort getting nearer?" He asked.  
  
"No shit Potter, why do you think I was in such a hurry to get your sorry asses out of here!"  
  
"Should we try the flow?" Ron said.  
  
They ran to the nearest fire place and grabbed some flow powder that lay on the mantle piece.  
  
"Wait, one of you give me your shoe." Draco said. The other looked at him strangely.  
  
"If the shoe doesn't leave anywhere than the flow's cut off, if it goes somewhere than you're safe so give me your shoe."  
  
Ron quickly took off one of his shoes and threw them into the green fire.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Draco screamed.  
  
The fire burned brighter and when it went down there was no trace of the shoe.  
  
"It worked. Granger you go first."  
  
Hermione quickly jumped in and grabbed the flow powder, yelling Diagon Alley and disappearing. Ginny followed her.  
  
"Ron you take Sirius and get out of here." Harry said.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be there after you soon." Ron hoisted Sirius' unconscious form to him and grabbed some of the powder.  
  
"Don't get your self into trouble Harry." With the last words he was gone.  
  
Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Thanks again, we couldn't have done it without you. None of this would have worked. I knew where this place was, but I needed someone on the inside. I guess when Snape said I shouldn't rub my nose into where it doesn't belong he was right, I wouldn't have known anything if it wasn't for you. Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it, Potter. Just get the hell out of here before they break down the door."  
  
Harry frowned slightly. "You know I'm wondering how come no ones attacked yet. Are they waiting for something?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how the Dark Lord's mind works, but you have to get out of here because if you don't he is going to capture you and kill you for humiliating him."  
  
"Whatever. Thanks Malfoy and good luck." Harry went to the fireplace and grabbed the flow powder. He smirked at Malfoy and Malfoy sneered back. The green flames engulfed him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and stared around himself.  
  
"What happened? I didn't go anywhere."  
  
"Good deduciton Sherlock. It must be enchanted to not let you out of here. Come on you're going to have to go through the front door."  
  
"What about the Death Eaters? They're all out there."  
  
"You've got no choice, go!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Isn't there a back door?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than why are we not there?"  
  
"Because there are probably swarms of D.E's waiting there! Look, I'll cover your back. Forget being loyal to the Dark Lord. As much as I loathe you I don't want you to die."  
  
"That's a lot coming from a Malfoy." Harry said as they jogged to the front door. He peered through the glass and quickly pulled himself away at the sight out side.  
  
"I guess they're waiting for you." Draco said dramatically. Harry scoffed.  
  
"Should I make a grand entrance?"  
  
"What would you do? Blast everyone to smithereens?"  
  
"Not a bad idea. That way I'll have time to escape."  
  
"Brilliant plan Potter, too bad it'll never work."  
  
"It might, well not the blowing up part, though it would have been wicked, but I could use wind and fire."  
  
"I understand wind, but where would you get fire?"  
  
"Tsk Tsk Malfoy. I'm not an elemental for nothing."  
  
Draco stared at him, but said nothing and turned to the door. They both jumped and turned around as voices came from the room they left earlier.  
  
"Uh-oh, I forgot we had company in the house." Draco said. Harry glared at him.  
  
"You go fight them off while I play with the Deathys."  
  
"You know Potter, sometimes I think you're having way too much fun."  
  
"I know isn't it awesome?" Draco shook his head and went through the living room door and away. Harry could hear locking charms being put onto the doors and more stronger locking charms on the study room leading to the dungeons.  
  
"It's time for some real action."  
  
Harry turned around and slowly opened the door and poked his head outside at the waiting Death Eaters. He could feel Voldemort's eyes on him and he searched for him. Voldemort stood in the middle of the circle calmly watching his every move. Though all Harry did was keep his head poking out, even though he knew it was dangerous. Harry smirked at the Dark Lord and began to search for the wind element. It had exhausted him before but his strength came back a little and he hoped it would last until he could apparate out.  
  
He felt the rush of air on his face and he quickly called it to him. More and more wind kept approaching him and he focused all his energy into making the storm he knew he could brew. His fire crackled around him as he managed to pull it from inside him. He was having a bit of trouble controlling both of the elements at the same time, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to save his skin and get out alive.  
  
He sent the wind and fire twisters at the Death Eaters. Some were expecting at least some attack from him and quickly dodged while others were either scorched or blown away. Even the ones that dodged had fallen victim. Harry couldn't help but laugh as some of the Death Eaters who were caught on fire splashed each other with water from their wands trying to extinguish the flames.  
  
"Hey Potter." He heard Draco call him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try to scare the pants off them first then crisp fry them!" Draco yelled from the other room.  
  
Harry laughed and launched another twister after some Death Eaters who were trying to sneak in closer. Their clothes caught on fire and were quickly soaked to the bone from many wands blasting water at them.  
  
"You know you can't last long Harry. Your strength will run out soon enough and than you are mine."  
  
Harry turned his attention to Voldemort and sneered.  
  
"I'll fight as long as I can, I will not let you win."  
  
"Fool, did you not think that I might have known about your little scheme? Did you not know that I could enter your mind and explore the same way you can mine? We are connected and Occlumency does not help us. Try as we might we will never be able to keep our thoughts to our selves."  
  
"Than we'll just try to find another way."  
  
"I found out about the prophecy, boy. You have no chance in beating me. I will win in the end you should know that!"  
  
"You haven't killed me for the last few times we've met in person what makes you so sure this time will be any different?"  
  
"Foolish boy, do you really think I want to kill you and waste all that power you have? Of course not I want the power you hold and the only way for me to have is for you to either join me or I drain it from you."  
  
Harry sat there staring at him with his head hanging out the half open door. He didn't know what Voldemort meant by draining him of his powers. He knew about magical exhaustion, was that what he was talking about? But it was obvious and not many wizards get exhausted easily unless they use very advanced magic.  
  
"I think you're bluffing and buying time for yourself and your Death Eaters!" Harry yelled out.  
  
Voldemort smirked and motioned for his Death Eaters to stop trying to get through the wind and fire wall that had formed, preventing them from reaching Harry.  
  
"Want to test my bluff, boy? I could defeat you easily."  
  
"You think I'm that stupid? I'd rather stay in this house thanks."  
  
"Potter did you forget that I have a very loyal servant in that house and she will show up if I commanded her? You will be forced out of that house against your will. Than you will face me and this time you will lose."  
  
"If you're talking about your Death Eaters, they're preoccupied in the dungeons." Harry said. He heard Draco laugh beside him on the floor. He was finished with putting up the strongest locking charms he could remember. The advantage of being a Malfoy and an old pure blooded family.  
  
"Oh no Potter she isn't a Death Eater, in fact she isn't even human." Voldemort said. Harry stared at him trying to figure out what he was playing at.  
  
"Potter I think he means the snake. His huge long snake." Draco said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the HUGE long SNAKE that is poising right in front of me ready to strike!" Draco yelled and backed up farther into the wall.  
  
Harry turned around fast and stared at the snake above him.  
  
"Nagini, have fun with them, but do not kill them." Harry heard Voldemort hiss in Parseltongue and he moved closer to Draco and formed a fire wall in front of them.  
  
Harry's attention was so focused on the snake in front of them that he forgot about what was going on outside. At the lack of concentration from its maker the wall outside dissolved into nothing. Voldemort and his cronies moved in.  
  
Nagini was hissing at them and hit the fire once or twice in front of her before realizing that it burnt.  
  
"Nagini, back off." The snake backed off slightly and Harry saw Voldemort enter his view.  
  
"I see you still have much to learn." He said pacing in front of the two teenagers.  
  
Draco's father had entered the house with several of the Death Eaters and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw who was with Harry. If looks could kill Draco Malfoy would be no more.  
  
"My friends and godfather are safe Voldemort. You have nothing to use against me now." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "I was expecting you to show up sometime Harry. I knew when you showed up at the house and with a few well placed spells the house trapped you inside it. Your friends however were free to go. All I wanted was the Wizarding World's Boy -Who-Lived."  
  
Harry still had his shield up but it was weakening as he was beginning to get dizzy. His attention though was on Voldemort's pacing figure.  
  
"So what do you say? Care to prove who is stronger? Or are you afraid to show everyone what a complete idiot you are?"  
  
"If I was an idiot you wouldn't be trying to kill me now would you?" Harry retorted back biting his cheek as the anger boiled inside him.  
  
"You are right. Though you may have escaped me when we met last, you will not this time. This time it is a real duel and the winner take all."  
  
He stepped in front of the shield and stared Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
"Prepare yourself Potter, for the most intense duel of your life."  
  
Draco and Harry choked not knowing what to say or do as the tables suddenly turned against them. And to top it all of, the fire wall surrounding them vanished and Harry slouched on the wall staring wearily at the smirking Dark Lord.  
  
He knew this was going to be the duel that could possibly change his life if he lost.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
This is one of the longest chapter I have ever written and if I don't get many reviews for it I am NEVER EVER posting this story again! So you can hang on a cliffy for all I care!!!! Be nice and review :) Than you won't have to suffer the consequences....and they're harsh...really!!! REVIEW PLEASE! This chapter is or was 5111 words and 17 pgs on 12 font... 


	17. The Battle Has Begun

"Truth Kept Secret"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make money off of him like someone we all know....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17 "The battle has begun"  
  
I've never thought that I'd be part of this war, that maybe Potter would finally be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. But as my wishes have gone unanswered before, this one was no different. We have all heard the story of Potter being destined to defeat the Dark Lord, but he was just one kid. Now how could a sixteen year old defeat the great and mighty Lord Voldemort, no one knew. It was a question I have been asking myself for as long as I can remember.  
  
Maybe, like in the past, Potter would somehow get lucky and the dark lord would fall. I know it is unlikely, but anything is better then nothing.  
  
I thought that maybe my father would never try to drag his own son to the lowest of the low, but I was wrong about that too. I have been wrong about many other things, many that I wish I have never been wrong about. Ever since I was little I have always wanted to play the hero, and wished with all my heart that someday I would be able to stand up to the dark lord if he finally arose. Even though I wanted to face him, I wished to never have to. As I said before, everything I wish for, never comes true.  
  
And now Potter stands in front of me with his wall of flame and stares defiantly at the dark lord, the same person I promised to myself that I'd stand up to. But I am letting Potter do the work, I know it's selfish, but it is the Malfoy way. And it is Potter's destiny and if you mess with destiny, things usually go wrong and I don't want that to happen, I want the bastard that had taken my own freedom away from me dead! I want him dead and buried three hundred feet under and never to return!  
  
But to do that Potter would have to defeat him for me. Potter would have to stand up to him and fulfill his destiny, that is why I cannot mix. I must not mess into things that are not to be messed with.  
  
The snake begins to talk now. Gloating how he managed to capture Potter once again. Gloating how he was to defeat the boy-who-lived and finally prove himself stronger than Potter. I stared up at him, disgust visible on my face, but I didn't even try to hide it. The dark lord gave me a glare but I didn't acknowledge it, I had to watch as Potter's fire shield began to dimmer and finally flicker out.  
  
I saw the smirk on Voldemort's face and knew that Potter had to put all his training in that he had this year to be able to defeat the monster standing in front of us. I caught Potter as he started to slide down the wall and helped him stand on his feet.  
  
"He cannot even control his element without becoming too weak." I heard the snake say.  
  
I clenched my teeth and supported Potter, ignoring his protests that he could stand by himself. He probably could, but I didn't want to take my chances, I had to make sure that he did not waste his energy, but save it for the real fight that had started.  
  
"Can you truly stand?" I asked him. Potter nodded at me and I let him go.  
  
I watched as he staggered a bit and before I could move to help him, he stood erect and faced the dark lord. I was shocked to find his features totally different. He did not look like Potter, though you could still see the resemblance. His eyes were glowing and his aura was a strong bright blue all around him as he glared at Voldemort. I also glanced up at the dark lord and I could have sworn that I saw a flicker of fear pass through his blood red eyes before he blinked, if you could call it blinking, and the fear disappeared as easy as it appeared.  
  
"Ready, Potter?" He smirked.  
  
I glanced at Potter again who nodded confidently and moved towards the dark lord. I tried to stop him, but his blue shield stopped my hand and I looked up. Potter was staring right at me as if trying to tell me something. I didn't know what to do, I was clueless, something that I absolutely hate to be, but by the serious look Potter had I knew it had something to do with the Death Eaters surrounding us.  
  
/You have to get out of here and get help. I don't know if I can stand against them all by my self. If I try to defeat Voldemort he will send some of his goons to try and kill me. I need some back up./  
  
It startled me when his voice echoed through my head, but when I looked up again I moved my head slightly to tell him that I got the message. Potter smirked at me and nodded. He turned back to Voldemort and before I could even blink, both disappeared into thin air.  
  
I watched with the rest of the room's occupants for any sign of the two, but there was nothing there.  
  
"Potter!" I cried before I could stop myself. I tried to run to the place where they were standing moments ago, but I could not find any trace where they might be.  
  
At the shout from one of the Death Eaters I quickly followed the rest of them as everyone clambered through the door to witness one of the more spectacular fights.  
  
Outside the sky had darkened and the early morning sun was no where to be seen. There were flashes of lightning that lit up the sky and the land in front of us. There in the distance stood two lone figures one in red the other one blue. There were flashes from their shield protecting them as spell after spell was thrown from one attacker to the other. I could see Potter's form moving faster and faster until he became a blur. I knew that he was once again using his elements to help him evade some of the Dark Lord's spells.  
  
The earth began to tremble and some of the Death eaters backed away.  
  
/Go! Go while they're distracted!/ I heard Potter in my mind again, but I couldn't leave. The sight in front of me was fascinating.  
  
/Draco you have to get help!/ Potter screamed at me again. I shook my head and as fast as my feet could carry me I got away from the Death Eaters. I had to get to the appiration point. I had to make sure to warn the headmaster and Potter's friends, I had to make sure Voldemort died this time for sure.  
  
I reached the end of the deserted town and while running apperated straight to Hogwarts gate. Without stopping I cast the opening spell and ran up to the castle calling for help. I didn't care who saw me as long as they heard me.  
  
"Draco!" I turned sharply around and bumped into Severus who grunted and whatever he was going to say to me was quickly obliterated as he saw the panicked look on my face.  
  
"Draco what is wrong?" He asked again. I couldn't answer him as the stitch in my side grew painful and I couldn't breathe properly. I slumped down to the ground and stared hopelessly up at the Potions master.  
  
"Potter-help! Duel- Voldemort!" I gasped out. Before I could blink Severus was gone running up the stairs leaving me in the dust. I grumbled angrily and stood up to follow him, knowing exactly where he would go.  
  
When I reached the fifth floor to where the Headmaster's office was the stitch that was still painfully in my side did not stop to hurt as I tore up moving staircases. Students passed me by and stared after me in confusion. I ignored them and finally after every agonizing step I finally reached the gargoyle. I stopped in front of it and it stared down at me. I almost groaned out, not feeling up to guessing the many sweets to get to the password.  
  
"Just let me in already!" I yelled at it.  
  
"Draco!" I turned around for the second time that morning and almost sighed in relief as Granger bounded up to me.  
  
"Draco where's Harry? I thought he was with you?" She stopped and looked carefully at me and I glared back. I wanted to tell her, but my manners were long forgotten.  
  
"Malfoy you have to tell me! Did Harry get in trouble? What happened? He was right behind us." Granger cried and I couldn't help but explain what happened when they left.  
  
Granger's face twisted painfully when I explained and she tore away from me before I could stop her. She ran straight for the gargoyle behind me. I yelled a quick look out but instead of hitting the gargoyle face on, it moved aside and she ran up the stairs instead of waiting for them to move.  
  
"Bloody Gryffindors." I muttered as I watched the statue move back in place. I glared up at it with distaste. Sure it trusted other students but it never trusts Slytherins! Just because we are a house where the Dark Lord was in did not mean that we were all evil. Though I have to admit that I am evil on some terms, but I can be honest and trustworthy on others. As I had to prove to Potter. I glared up at the statue one more time before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.  
  
--------------------  
  
Minutes passed and still no one came out of the office. I was getting frustrated. While they were discussing who knows what in that office, Potter's life was draining away slowly.  
  
"Why won't you open you stupid thing?!" I growled at it. It blinked at me and stared up ahead. I got agitated. I clambered up and slammed my foot at its side. While I danced around cursing like hell, Granger, Snape and many others I realized later had appeared at the threshold and gave me weird looks. Granger and Snape were the only ones with amusement in their features. I wanted to scream and shout at them all day, but I knew I didn't have time. Plus, Malfoys don't throw fits.  
  
Than again, I could be wrong.  
  
"What the bloody hell took you so long?! Just because your asses are safe at school doesn't mean that Potter's is!" I yelled at them. All my frustration at the statue was reverted on them. They stared at me. No one spoke a word and I almost cursed all of them.  
  
"You idiots they're at Riddle Manor and Potter and Voldemort are dueling till death! You want your precious Boy-Who-Lived to die? Fine with me! Otherwise if you want to save him, GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" I was screaming and didn't even know that my voice had reached a higher pitch that even I didn't know it could go that high.  
  
Granger tried to calm me down, but I pushed her away and ran down the hall straight out the door and apperated back to Riddle Manor.  
  
Who knew I cared about Potter? Certainly I never cared about him before so why was I yelling at them so much? Here's why, I was born to the Malfoys and I was raised to hate people that did not like Malfoys, which is everyone. I was raised to believe everything my father told me, drilled into my mind so I would never forget it. But my father never mentioned that someone's life would die in our hands. Never mentioned that I had to follow in Malfoy style, never mentioned that I never had a choice. While I was little I found loopholes through my fathers preaching and managed to stay sane as his plans for the world were revealed to me. Sometimes as my father gloated how great and wonderful Voldemort was I managed to clench my teeth and try not to make things explode with all the anger inside me.  
  
What was so great about killing innocent people? What was so great that my father was blood thirsty all the time? What was so great to change him in such a short time? Father followed in his father's footsteps, but when he made me follow in his I refused. I paid dearly for almost refusing the Dark Mark that night. Once long ago, my mother told me that my father was a loving husband, but after Voldemort showed up all Lucius' father's teaching came back and took control of Lucius' body and he turned into the monster I despise now.  
  
"So Draco Malfoy finally joins us again." I froze as I heard my name mentioned, but before I could turn to see who it was I was grabbed into a grip and dragged up to the house. The Death Eater dropped me in front of my father who glared down at me with absolute hatred and I had to suppress the shudder that tried to over come me.  
  
"My own son." Lucius said. I didn't say anything but glared up at him with same steely eyes like his.  
  
"So much alike, but yet so different." Lucius sounded like Voldemort. I smirked knowing that how long he had spent doing dirty work for the Dark Lord he had to have picked something up.  
  
"What are you going to do, Father? Kill me?" I asked. Lucius laughed at me and pointed up ahead.  
  
I turned around and stood stock still as my eyes fell upon Potter and Voldemort. No spells were flying around like they had, but as I squinted my eyes I saw what they were fighting with, swords. Swords that glowed and glinted in the darkness and sent chills up my spine.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before our Lord finally gets rid of that nuisance. The boy does not know how to use a sword." But I knew my father was wrong. Potter did know how to use the sword. His sword clashed against the Dark Lord's every time one of them attacked. For a muggle raised wizard, Potter had excellent sword skills that I knew so much about.  
  
"So Draco, I guess since my Lord is busy and can't deal with a traitor right now I will have to deal with you." I turned a surprised look at my father and he smirked.  
  
"It was a displeasure trying to teach you all these years. You have been one of the most stubborn people I have had to teach. I would have been proud if you turned out like me, proud that my son was our Lord's heir. That was what you were born for, what I have been trying to teach to you all these years. But you were hopeless. Hopeless as your mother was." I stared up at him.  
  
"Was?" I couldn't let my self believe it. Had he finally gone down that road so far as to kill his own wife? A woman who loved him with all her being even though he was so cruel to her?  
  
"Oh yes Draco. Your mother was the one keeping you away from me. She was the one who managed to erase from your mind everything that I taught you. For years I have been watching you two get closer and closer. Your mother was the disgrace of us all. She only took the Dark Mark so she could try and protect you once I handed you to the Dark Lord. But when I realized that you were going to be a disappointment I killed her the instant you want back to that bumbling fool." Father hissed at me.  
  
I grew suddenly cold, as if every molecule of my body was suddenly plunged into ice. As if I had just lost someone so dear to me. In truth I did, but I did not want to believe it.  
  
"You are a murderer!" I screamed at him. "You've gone so far down the dark path that you did not even realize how much she loved you! You did not even realize that she took that damn mark because of you! She wanted to be with you, you sick bastard! She loved you with all her heart, even after what you did to her! She cared for you and this is how you repay her? You murder her you sick son of a bitch!" I screamed, tears spilling from my eyes like a river.  
  
I couldn't stop them. And I couldn't stop myself as I lunged at my father suddenly and grabbed him by the throat. I felt hands trying to pry me off of him, but I held on and squeezed more and more until I finally felt his struggling stop. I let go of him and looked at his shocked face and smiled.  
  
"You deserve that you sick twisted fiend. You deserved what you got!" I kicked him, wanting to make him feel the pain I now felt, wanting to make him suffer more than one little choke.  
  
I was hurting and didn't even notice when the pain hit and I fell to my knees. I didn't notice when I was dragged away and tied up. I didn't notice when the binds undid themselves and I destroyed anyone that was near me.  
  
I didn't notice that I was free and that anyone within distance was either killed or blown away. I have never let my magic get out of hand before, not since I was very young. I did not even pay attention when hands grabbed me again and I was forced to move away with them. My body was numb and I could not feel nor hear anything around me. I let myself be dragged away from it all, I let myself be taken away from the man that was the cause of our family's grief.  
  
The feeling suddenly came back to me and I twisted away from the comforting arm around my shoulders. I ignored the shouts of my name and ran to the clearing where I knew Potter and the Dark Lord were.  
  
I stepped between their curses and let my shield absorb them. I let myself glare at the dark lord before turning and standing next to Potter. He looked at me strangely, but I did not say anything. I knew I had no need as Potter's eyes shone for a brief moment and he nodded sadly. I knew then that he knew how I felt. He knew how it felt to be betrayed.  
  
"Let's end this Potter. Let's end it right now, than there will be no more pain, no nothing." Potter eyed me for a second and smiled slightly. His bloody face held no expression on it except a look of true hatred blazing in his emerald eyes. For once that hatred was not directed onto me, but at the dark lord. If the situation was not so serious I would have laughed as the dark lord visibly gulped.  
  
Potter and I must have been a sight. Who would have ever thought that Malfoy and Potter would work together? But if we needed to get rid of the menace in this world then we needed to work together.  
  
I conjured a sword out of thin air using my own wandless magic and along with Potter attacked the Dark Lord. Voldemort was not happy as he tried to parry both of our attacks at once. He knew that I was good, but he also knew that Potter was better. I could see it in his stride. The way he moved was like a cat sneaking around to reach its prey. And the Dark Lord was it. The Dark Lord was the prey and we were the hunters. We were once hunted by him and forced to do what we did not want to do, but now the tables have turned and we were the hunters and not the hunted.  
  
The Dark Lord had to pay for the pain he inflicted on us. Had to pay for pushing my father down that road, had to pay for making me into what I am. And he would die an agonizing death for making my father kill my mother and in turn I killed him.  
  
"Draco, go back to the Order at the house and tell them about the Death Eaters still trapped inside the house." I heard Potter hiss at me as we stood back to back in front of Voldemort. The Dark Lord sneered at us and raised his hand.  
  
"You are not to get away that easily, Malfoy. I have felt your father's Mark begin to dull and I knew that something happened. I did not know that you liked killing." I knew he was taunting me, but I couldn't help but take the bait.  
  
I lunged at him even as Potter tried to hold me back, I broke away from him and with a snarl jumped at the dark lord. My sword came down on his, inches away from his head. A blow that would have splinched him had he not been paying attention. We battled with everything we had in us. I knew that he was exhausted fighting Potter with his magic and used it against him. He blocked it with the shield spell from his sword and attacked me. I parried him blow by blow, wondering why it was so easy to predict him.  
  
I heard Potter yell something and I quickly side stepped and rolled away on the ground as the sword point stood in the place where my stomach was seconds before. I nodded at Potter, He smirked at me and nodded in satisfaction. I glared at him and he laughed.  
  
"He's coming again Draco." He said through his chuckles.  
  
Damn was he enjoying himself. I cursed as I dodged another blow on my right. Potter was leaning against one of the tombstones watching in amusement as I dealt with Snake Face.  
  
Voldemort was getting frustrated and I knew it. He was annoyed that he could not find a fault in me nor in Potter as the boy was unscathed except for the blood on his face.  
  
I twisted around the sword and with one swift movement my own sword connected with flesh. I froze in my steps and glanced down as the man fell onto his knees. He stared up at me wondering how could I defeat him.  
  
"You are strong Malfoy. You and Potter make a great team." He laughed slightly and I stared at him. Where the hell was this conversation going to?  
  
"You would have fared well at my side as my heir. Potter refused long ago and you refused me as well." I watched as he stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on it, pushing himself to a standing position. He held his hand over his stomach, blood was gushing from the wound, but it wasn't blood, it looked so much different then blood. Blood was a deep red, his blood was black, pure black.  
  
"You should have given up on us when you found out that we are stronger than people you have screwed before." I said.  
  
"Mark my word, boy, this is not the end, nor will it ever be. There are ways of bringing a wizards into control from the other and I will find a way. If I don't then I will kill both of you."  
  
Before I could stop him, he moved away faster then I could blink and Potter and I found ourselves standing in front of the house staring into distance as the Order began cleaning up the mess that Potter and I made.  
  
"He will be back you know." Potter said beside me.  
  
I glared at him with an expression that clearly stated 'duh'. He laughed at me and hugged Granger as she sprinted from the house straight into his arms, yelling and congratulating him at the same time.  
  
I stood in silence waiting for the yelling to stop and soon found myself in the same hug Potter had received. I stiffened as she hugged me, yelling at me and reminding me how careless we both were. Potter laughed beside her and I wanted nothing else but to make him shut his trap. "Hey Potter, how did you get that blood all over your face? I don't see any marks on you." I said as Granger finally let go and walked to tend to Potter's forehead.  
  
"Its the scar, it bleeds when he's near these days. Like he said, our connection is too strong."  
  
"Oh Harry why couldn't you leave with the rest of us when we left this dreadful place the first time?"  
  
"I tried Hermione, but they cut off the flow and I was stuck here." Potter said.  
  
Potter turned towards me again, his forehead bandaged in a white gauze and he smiled. Not a smirk but a true smile. Friendly even.  
  
"You weren't bad out there Malfoy, thanks for stepping in, I needed a rest."  
  
"You're welcome, just don't expect me to come and save your sorry ass every time we're in a situation like that one."  
  
"Sure, sure." Potter smiled.  
  
"Come on you two, we have to get back to Hogwarts and let the Order take care of things here. Harry, Dumbledore wants you in his office when we get back."  
  
Potter nodded his head at Granger and with a wave of his hand fire formed around us and the next time I blinked we were in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
Potter laughed at my unease as the rest of the student body stared at us.  
  
"Enjoy your new found fame, Draco." than at the top of his voice he announced. "Draco Malfoy has saved my sorry ass by coming to my rescue, feel free to harass him for any details"  
  
Before I could pommel him he had disappeared along with Granger.  
  
"I'll get you back Potter." I muttered as the whole school gathered around me, not even caring that I was a Malfoy and would bite their heads off if they approached me.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Wow....umm thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED. I guess a little threat nowadays really works. Well thanks for the many reviews I received for the last chapter. Hopefully I'll get as much this chapter. 'Winks.' 


	18. History

Truth Kept Secret"

--------

Disclaimer: Don't make money off of him like someone we all know....

---

Chapter 18 "History"

"Why won't they let us see him?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry. Dumbledore said once Sirius was stable enough  
that he'll let us in to see him."  
  
"But we're the ones that rescued him, so we should be the ones helping down there!"  
  
"Harry just sit down." Ron growled at his best friend. Harry stopped his pacing and stared guiltily at his two best friends.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I'm just so scared that he might not survive and that all the rescuing was for nothing. We spent almost the whole year trying to get him and now when we finally do we're not allowed in!" Harry slammed his fist into the wall angrily.  
  
"Really Harry, there's no point being angry when all they are doing is trying to help Sirius. He needs all the help he can get, you've seen what he looked like when we saw him." Hermione said.  
  
"She's right Harry, there's no use in moping around." Ginny said as she made her way towards them.  
  
"Ginny just the girl I wanted to see! Did you see him?" Harry asked her as soon as she sat down.  
  
Ginny looked up at him strangely but smiled sadly. "He's going to be okay, but Madam Pomfrey says that it'll take a while for him to get back to his strength." She looked away from Harry and down to the floor. "She said that he was tortured on and off since he disappeared. He's a mess Harry. I don't think he'll be the same Sirius that we knew before, his mind isn't in the right place."  
  
The older Gryffindors stared at her. Harry's mouth was open wide and his emerald eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Harry, don't jump to any conclusions." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I'm not, I just want to get back at him! This is the last time he touches anyone in my family again! The next time I meet with him will be his last, mark my words." Harry seethed.  
  
"Harry, you have to wait, you can't just barge in head first." Ginny finally said.  
  
Ron stood to the side watching Harry. He was suddenly scared of his friend, to have that much power and still hold himself back. Still being able to control the rage that was in him. Harry was mad, really mad. Ron could see his face pale and his fists clenched to his side. But he admired him for not losing control. Ron chuckled lightly to himself as an image of him appeared and his face as red as his hair. He was angry and was not able to control his emotions. For the first time he felt glad Harry had all the strain, cause he seemed to have been built for it.  
  
"Harry, you've got to calm down, mate, or we'll all end up being blown away." Ron tried joking. It didn't work.  
  
"I'm going to see him, I don't care what they say, I'm going there."  
  
"Harry you can't! Madam Pomfrey doesn't want anyone disturbing her!" Ginny said getting up from her chair and standing in front of him. Ginny was the only one allowed in to the hospital wing as she was the personal helper to the nurse. It was part of the project Ginny had started and stuck to as she found that healing was an art worth learning.  
  
"Ginny, please get out of the way, I can't stand to wait for the news anymore and I want to help Sirius any way I can. I won't sit here pretending that everything is okay, because I bloody well know that it isn't! Everyone saw him at Riddle's mansion and I'm not going to pretend anymore! He was a wreck!"  
  
Ginny was shocked and moved out of the way, though slowly. Harry pushed his way around her and went to the door. They were in a closed off classroom, waiting for news of Sirius. McGonagall had taken them straight in and put them into the classroom and left. At first Harry was protesting, but after a stern no from McGonagall the three were left inside the classroom.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and up to the infirmary, the others behind him. He stopped and tried to push the mahogany door, but his luck had turned against him and the doors left to stand in front of him, locked.  
  
"Come on Harry, lets get out of here before they come out and we get in trouble." Ginny said.  
  
Harry scowled at her and unlocked the door, bursting into the room. He squinted his eyes as the brightness hit him. The rows of hospital beds lined up on either side of the room and on the other side of the room, a bed was cloaked from view by some curtains. He could hear voices from behind the curtains and the foursome approached it silently.  
  
"We will have to tell Harry soon." Harry's breath hitched up in his throat, thinking the worst.  
  
"Ah, Albus let the boy rest a little, Sirius isn't going anywhere." Pomfrey could be heard.  
  
"I know, but he should really know that Sirius is awake."  
  
"Albus, the man needs some rest and Potter should be left to worry. His actions could have killed his godfather." Snape said.  
  
Harry growled silently. "I didn't see you trying to risk your ass saving him."  
  
Ginny clamped her hand over his mouth. "We don't want them to hear us."  
  
They turned back to the curtain.  
  
"That brat need to have controlled himself. He almost killed himself and my godson, if something happened to Draco, I would have killed him where he stood. He's as reckless as his parents were, and look where it had gotten them." Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was boiling inside and the anger was fed as Snape continued, oblivious to the powerful Gryffindor standing behind him with his power flowing from him out of control.  
  
"His parents were no good Gryffindors. His mother I could stand, but his father really had such a Gryffindor head that he would give his life for anyone. His son is no different."  
  
"Severus be quiet already! You should not be talking about Lily and James like that! If Harry heard you say these things about them, you would be dead. So I advise you to keep your mouth shut!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
"It's too late." They all turned around to see an angry Harry Potter glaring death daggers at his potions master. He ignored his friends trying to calm him down.  
  
"You know Snape that my father was much better then you, he had honor and protected his family, unlike you! You would say you have honor, you blamed my father for all your troubles, but guess what; you're no better then him! I warned you fourth year what would happen if you insult my parents again! I can kill you right now, no one needs you, you're a traitor. You can't spy anymore either, you fucked up everything that you tried to get, what ever that is. You are the worst man I have ever had the displeasure to know! And FYI I did not ask for your godson's help, Draco offered! That was more then you have ever done! You blame me for the things that I have no control over! Do you really think that I want all this? You really think I'm this snobbish self centered Gryffindor Golden boy? Well I got news for you, professor, I'm not this damn boy you think you know so much about! You know nothing about me or my life! NOTHING!"  
  
Harry was outraged as everyone stared at him. Their mouths open like fish out of water. Harry's magic crackled around him as he tried to control his anger.  
  
"You know nothing about what I went through. You don't know how much pain I went through before coming to Hogwarts. I wanted revenge on everyone who gave me pain. All my memories of my parents' death. All the painful dreams. I wanted revenge on my relatives for making me work like a house elf, always calling me a freak and making me believe that I was worthless like my parents. Did you know that I didn't have a friend in my life? Did you know that the first person I met was Draco? And that he acted like a total jerk and when I met Ron I thought that maybe I would finally have a friend my big fat whale of a cousin wouldn't scare away? Did you know that I was almost put into Slytherin? Did you know that everything you thought you knew about me and my being pampered was just an imagination? Did you know that I wished I was pampered, maybe I wouldn't have turned out so skinny and I wouldn't have to wear my cousin's old clothes. That maybe just maybe I would have liked to have a future like some normal kid? But normal doesn't fit the famous Pampered Harry Potter!  
  
"Of course not! Harry Potter doesn't deserve anything he has, he doesn't deserve to live a normal life the way others were brought up. He doesn't deserve to be hugged senseless by someone that he shows affection for, he doesn't deserve anything. He doesn't deserve his parents, so lets walk on their graves talking about how bad of parents they were. Well I'll tell you what professor. They were better then you will ever be! They died protecting me, but you would never die for anyone, would you? You'd rather save your greasy behind! At least they cared! The people you called obnoxious and stubborn turned out better then any one of you!" Harry screamed out at a stunned Snape. Some of the windows were blasted open and the cold February air swept over them. His power leaked out of him. The air became hot and rain began to fall outside, an open rainstorm.  
  
His grief was put into the rain and the hot tears were streaming down his face as he glared at his professor. Harry was so scared, he felt so alone as he stood in the middle of the room, things flying around him as he stood there. His face was hidden in his storm as images of his parents went through his mind.  
  
"I'm alone, I wanted so much for them to be by my side. I wanted to hear them tell me that they were proud of me, that they knew what I had to do. I need them to believe in me." Harry's anger suddenly subsided and he fell down on his knees, more tears poured out of his eyes. He had never cried like that. Ever.  
  
He was all alone and the people that loved him stood shocked beyond belief, no one having enough courage to approach him and comfort him. Harry's tears suddenly stopped as a figure bent down and took him into their arms. The smell of hospital clothes hit him full blast and Harry lifted his head up to look at who was hugging him when everyone else was afraid to.  
  
"It's all right Harry, I'm here and I'll stay here as long as you want me too.  
  
Harry looked up from the arms enfolding him and gasped. Sirius stood next to him, barely keeping his eyes open, but nevertheless was sitting on the cold floor comforting his godson. Harry felt a surge of gratitude at him.  
  
"Sirius, you really shouldn't be up."  
  
Sirius chuckled a little and nodded, "I guess, but who could sleep with you blowing up half the place. And you missed Snivellus." Sirius said the last part into his ear. Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Harry, I should be the one thanking you, you saved me from Voldemort's grasp and you've brought me here. I don't know how you managed it, but I'm forever in you debt."  
  
Harry's guilt made its appearance again and he leaned back into Sirius' chest and choked down a sob.  
  
"You wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for me. I never should have done what I did, I never should've believed those images Voldemort sent me."  
  
"Harry." Sirius lifted his face up to look into his eyes, oblivious to their audience.  
  
"Harry, you have to be strong, you can't just burden yourself with all this guilt. Let go of it. It doesn't suit you. If you want blame it on me, or anyone. That way you're safe from anything happening to you."  
  
"You don't deserve any of this guilt Sirius, I'm the one who has to defeat him, I'm the one who has to suffer."  
  
"Well then, I'll suffer with you. We'll be two of a kind." Sirius pulled him into another hug as Harry's eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Harry you must remember that you are not the sole fighter of this war, yes you are destined to defeat him, but the prophecy never said anything about not getting help from the outside."  
  
"But- I didn't think..." Harry trailed off as his last bit of strength was taken from him. His body slumped against Sirius' and his godfather lifted him up on the bed opposite his.  
  
Their audience were afraid to say anything while Sirius was tucking Harry in. Pomfrey had enough sense to change his school clothes into some pajamas.  
  
"Well I think we should go and let these two rest." Dumbledore said. He had been silent through the whole ordeal.  
  
The others nodded and started to get out. Ginny Ron and Hermione went to Harry's bed and whispered good bye to his sleeping form and went out.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed Snape's still shocked form and managed to get to the door before Sirius slammed his fist into his face. That brought Snape back to the present and he turned angrily back to him. Dumbledore let him go and sighed, not wanting to step into the fight he knew would break out.  
  
"You bloody Slytherin and conniving bastard!" Sirius hissed. "You had absolutely no right to talk that way about Lily and James and than insulting Harry right in front of him. Don't you have any self control, Snivellus? Don't you have some brains left or did your bloody potions fry them?"  
  
Snape's face blanked and he stared at Sirius as he stood menacingly in front of him.  
  
"Now, now Black, you wouldn't want to strain a muscle. Seeing as you're so weak at this moment." He received another punch in his gut for that remark and Sirius hurled himself at him.  
  
"Sirius, Severus, get up! Stop acting like such children and behave!" Dumbledore finally yelled making the two stop and push each other away, hard.  
  
Dumbledore rounded on Severus. "Severus, that was uncalled for what you did. I did not know that you had such hatred for the Potters and Black it seems bottled up inside. That hatred will corrupt you Severus if you do not let it go. How many times do I have to remind you two that what has happened between you two in the past stays in the past. You are both grown men and can think for yourselves. I do not understand why you still bicker. Please, when you are in my presence, hold it in. Now I think you'll need to brew some more healing drought and bring it up to the infirmary. Good day Severus." Snape nodded curtly and with a glare at Sirius he stalked out of the hospital.  
  
"Sirius, you must not let him goad you like that."  
  
"Albus, he had no right to talk about them like that. They are dead and he speaks so badly about them. James I understand, but Lily was an awesome girl I don't know why he would have something against her when she tried to protect him when they were at school."  
  
"Sirius, Severus is a loner and when he was young he was taught never to depend on anyone else but himself, that is why he put up with all your pranks. His whole family was dark and if he did not do what they told him he would be punished."  
  
"So. My family was the same way his was. They were all dark, there is not a single Black except me and Tonks that is light. They all turned to Voldemort like scared chickens. They almost forced me into receiving the dark mark, I escaped to James' and did not go back."  
  
"I understand, but you must remember that Severus was young. ("And what was I? An old man?") He did not have friends so he had to learn to be able to survive without depending on other people. I hope you understand Sirius that many things Severus had gone through his life has been different from yours. You escaped your family, but Severus was surrounded by his and when he turned sixteen he was marked, right on his birthday."  
  
"That's a nice Snape history Albus, but that still doesn't tell me why he attacked Harry and his parents."  
  
"Sirius, James played pranks on him which he didn't like, Lily tried protecting him which he didn't like either. He did not like a woman trying to stand up for him. Than the incident with Remus as werewolf really made him despise all of you together."  
  
"Great. So all this is our fault and not his? And he went and tortured Harry because he was James' son? I am going to kill that snake!"  
  
"Sirius! Have you not heard anything I said?"  
  
"Albus, he tortured Harry all these years by taunting him and taking away points from him for nothing and then making fun of him when he was standing right in front of him. I want to kill that man, Albus."  
  
"Sirius you will do no such thing. You need to sleep and rest. It has not even been a full day since you returned. Get to sleep. Poppy may have healed your injuries, but you are still sore and need your rest, otherwise you will be cooped up in here until she thinks you are back in tip top shape."  
  
"But Albus-"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
Sirius grumbled like a little child as he crawled up into his bed and muttered a couple of nasty curses at Snape, hoping that at least one of them would come true. He fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He did not notice Harry's slight smile as he dreamt.


	19. The Real Snape

Truth Kept Secret" Disclaimer: Don't make money off of him like someone we all know.... 

**

Chapter 19 "The Real Snape"

**

March came and went. April soon followed and the students at Hogwarts were filled with anxiety as finals were just around the corner. The fifth and seventh years became grouchy from lack of sleep.

The teachers were on edge, snapping at their students for no reason and then sinking into their chairs at night. Everyone was exhausted and could not wait for school to finally be over.

But relaxing was far down their list and all continued to study and teach. The only people that felt at ease were first through fourth years and sixth. The only thing on their minds were the finals and figuring out ways to cheat on them without magic being detected or teachers finding answers written on their arms.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were one of the few that were relaxing in front of the fire in the common room. I didn't say that they didn't study for the finals since Hermione was there to make them study, but hey, even Hermione needs a rest. Instead all three lay back and relaxed. Ron and Harry were playing chess and Hermione was giving helpful hints to Harry, who for once, was actually winning. With a lot of help from Hermione he had only the king and a bishop to wipe out on Ron's side. Hermione was actually quite good at chess and when the boys complimented her on it she blushed and said that she learned it by watching Ron and Harry play all those years. The boys knew it wasn't entirely true, but let it slide.

"Checkmate." Harry said happily as his knight checked the king. He grinned at Ron's shocked look.

"What's wrong, weren't you expecting it?"

Ron scowled at him good naturedly. "Beginner's luck."

Harry laughed. "It would have been if it was my first time, but since it isn't I finally beat Ronald Weasley, King of chess at his own game!"

"Yeah from a lot of help from my girlfriend, who is supposed to be helping me not you, by the way."

Hermione, who sat at Harry's right side smirked at her boyfriend

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked. "Ginny won't be back from her Healing class for another hour."

"We could always review our notes." The boys groaned, but Hermione continued. "The finals are in two weeks."

" 'Mione, didn't you learn anything from last year? We had so much work that we practically collapsed from fatigue." Ron sat up from his comfortable sofa and stretched.

Hermione gave him a scowl, but was ignored.

"We can always go visit Hagrid and Sirius."

"Ron, Hagrid has a class now, we can't just go down there and interrupt."

"Why not? They're only third years and Hagrid wouldn't mind the company." Ron said.

Harry looked from one to the other as they argued. He sighed and without another word to either of them, he stood up and went to the portrait. He was half way down the hall when a door slammed and hurried footsteps came toward him. Harry turned around and smiled.

"It's about ti--" His smiled turned into a scowl and he snapped his mouth shut and left the person he was about to greet.

He hadn't walked a few steps before the person's voice stopped him.

"Potter, I want to talk to you." Harry turned around and scowled at him.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other outside of class, Professor." Harry said and began walking again.

"Potter, just listen for once and stop being a spoiled brat."

Harry turned around and stalked up to him. "Professor Snape, after all that you found out about me, you still find ways to insult me. What exactly do you want?"

Snape stood in for of his least favorite student and shrugged. He did not even know why he was out of the dungeons talking to the boy, but after all that he had heard from the boy that day in the infirmary brought painful memories from his own childhood.

"I wanted to apologize, Potter." He watched as the boy's head snapped up to meet his eyes and he felt a sudden urge to put up his mental shields, but before he could do so, Potter turned his gaze away.

"An apology Professor, does not erase all what you sad and did. I cannot forgive you for what you said and I probably never will, but I am willing to work on it."

Snape stood stock still as Harry said his piece. He was surprised that Harry hadn't gotten mad, but he was even more surprised when he said he was willing to try to forgive.

**(The reason I'm doing this is bcuz I love Harry and Sev and they are my fave characters. I love them so much and I don't want any fights b2ween the two. I'm sorry I had to put them through all this. I know many of you out there do like Sev. Don't deny it! You all love the evil Potions teacher! lol)**

"I wanted to apologize for what I did in the infirmary. Ever since that day, I found out that you were not your father, that you were your own person. All these years I blamed you for what your father did and finally that day I had come to my senses."

Now it was Harry's turn to stand still, but he was less composed and his mouth was open in a slight 'O'.

"Potter--Harry. If you follow me to my office, I can explain everything." Snape said and Harry, after a moment of hesitation, followed silently.

**

--------

**

Snape led him to the dungeons and into his office. He sat down behind his desk, but Harry stood watching him.

"I should start from the beginning." When Harry nodded he began. "I met James before we even started at Hogwarts. Yours and my family were enemies, mostly because your family was light and mine dark. James attacked me as soon as we got on the train. Since we were both purebloods, we both knew dark and light curses that no one aside purebloods knew them. While James and I flung curse after curse at each other, we didn't notice the crowd we attracted until the _Finite Incantatum_ charm was put on us. We both found out later that your mother was the one who stopped us. From then on I hated your father more then ever and I hated your mother because she stopped the fight.

"I never talked to her, but when I did my anger was released and I lashed out at her. For years while we were at Hogwarts she always protected me, even if I didn't need it. Inside I was grateful, but outside I pushed her away. That proved to be a mistake. She never helped me anymore and was actually encouraging James to hex me.

"At first I felt betrayed, but then I remember that it wasn't Lily's fault, but mine. I made a mistake that year and I'll never forget it. One night during our sixth year, I overheard James and the others were going to sneak in to be with Lupin. I didn't know he was a werewolf, but I also didn't know that the Marauders were planning for me to overhear their conversation.

"I went to the Whomping Willow where they said they would meet, but before I could get too close to the tree, your father came and rescued me before I could....die."

Harry sat down on one of the chairs, but he was quiet, not really knowing what to say to the man who for once in his life was being open to him. He was glad to finally get the truth, even if it was one of the obvious, but he never thought that all the rivalry first started between the two families.

"So what made my father try to save you?"

"To humiliate me, probably, but I never truly found out why he did it. But just for that I hated him. The rest of the year and later I was murderous towards him, especially when he and Lily announced that they were engaged and were to marry after graduation. That hatred for them intensified and forced me to join Voldemort.

"I soon realized my mistake after I met Lily one night on Prefect duties and she found out. Your mother was furious, and the rumor about her good charm skills were definitely were true as she hexed me straight to hell that night. After that I'd rather have face two dark lords at the same time rather then your mum. She was one heck of a fierce witch. The next morning I went to Dumbledore and swore him my alliance."

"God, all that happened because of mom and dad." Harry muttered, but smiled as Snape unconsciously complimented his mother.

"Not all of it. Some of it came from my own family. I didn't exactly have a perfect childhood."

Harry smiled lightly, "It shows."

He snickered as Snape glared at him, but the glare wasn't as intense as his usual scorn he wore.

Harry suddenly choked and looked up sharply at his professor. A thought had just crossed his mind as all the information he got settled down.

"Professor, did you like her?"

Snape stared at him and Harry blushed. He grinned sheepishly at him and turned his red face to the floor.

He heard Snape chuckle slightly, "What gave you the idea?"

"Umm well the fact that you seem to admire her would be one of them. You said so yourself earlier that you were proud of her for sticking up for you. Than your voice changed when you told me about her engagement."

Snape looked at him thoughtfully. "And here I thought you weren't smart. Yes. I liked her. I liked her for her courage to stand up to anyone. I like the ways she protected me and the way she insulted James. I loved everything about her, but I knew I couldn't have her since my family would kill her the instant they knew she was muggle born. That is why I pushed her away in the beginning. When I heard she had a son I was angry, I knew you would look like him. I vowed that no matter how much you look like the git that was your father I would put aside my differences and protect you. When they died and the mutt was thrown into Azkaban, I tried to take you, but Dumbledore refused to give you to me and sent you to the Dursleys. I thought you were going to be spoiled and praised, but when you came to school I wanted to stomp it out of you."

"Is that the reason you picked on me so much?"

"No, I picked on you because you were sorted into Gryffindor and always got in trouble and weaseled your way out. I was mad as you were turning out to be just like him. Getting into fight with Draco and all that."

"Draco and I called truce. We got bored with all the snide remarks we sent at each other and because we finally grew up."

"Or it could be that he saved your butt." Snape said.

Harry grinned. "Yeah that too."

"Well it's good that you two are now friends. I talked to Draco and he said the same thing. You need help in this war and I will be there as well as Draco. He is powerful and from what I've heard, you two are a great team."

"Thanks. I will need all the help I can get."

"I'll try to put the past behind us and try to remember that..."

"I'm not my father." Harry finished. He huffed and threw his hands up in the air as a silent thanks. "Finally somebody gets it."

"Yes, well it might partially be my fault for acting like him, but that's another story."

"Sir would---"

"Harry!" The two jumped out of their chairs and ran towards the shriek.

Ginny stood panting at the entrance. Her face was flushed.

"Gin what is it?" Harry asked her. Ginny collapsed into his arms when he came to her and cried. Harry stood there holding her awkwardly.

When she had gained her composure. "HARRY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Her Weasley temper flared.

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

Ginny stared at him with her mouth open. "Harry you've been gone for almost four hours. When Ron and Hermione told me that you were supposed to meet them at Hagrid's we got worried when you didn't return nor meet them there. When Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's and back, we found out that you weren't even out of the castle!"

Snape stepped out of the shadows and came to stand beside Harry.

"That would be my fault, Ms. Weasley. Mr. Potter and I were discussing something and I guess we lost track of time."

Ginny scowled at him, "Harry we better go before they really get to worry and start throwing things around. They've been frantic that you'd run away again."

Harry stared at her. "What do you mean again?"

"You have a tendency of going somewhere without telling anyone, you could've at least shouted down the hall where you were going to be. By the way why are you here?"

"Professor Snape and I came to an agreement about something and we were just discussing it I guess. So why don't we go back up to the tower and I'll apologize for worrying everyone."

Ginny was staring at Snape, but nodded nonetheless. Her thoughtful eyes met his for a moment and understanding flickered in her eyes. "All right Harry, let's go." She went out the door leaving the two alone once again.

"Thanks for finally telling me about, well everything really. And for all the things you said I forgive, but not what you did. I'm still working on it and I'm hoping that we could be friends and not enemies again. It was nice to get to know the real Snape behind the mask. I don't know why you hide, but I'm hoping that when I forgive you and make you stop blaming yourself for my mum's death then maybe you can finally just be the real you."

Snape watched as Harry went out the door and he heard his and Weasley's voices as they walked back up to the tower. He smiled a true smile in a long time.

"I have said it before and I'll say it again, you will be great Harry Potter."

**

--------------

**

Well thats it! I know its short but hey, what can I do. I owed this story at least one chapter since I already gave about three to IIWI before this one....anyway. There is a clue in this chapter for the ppl who have been keeping track of the mysterious figure that keeps popping up like popcorn once in a while. If you don't remember, go back and find out. The clue isn't really hidden, but there are two of them in the chappy to tell you who the mystery man is.....


	20. Year's End but A new Beginning

**THANKS SO MUCH TO SENTINEL-WITCH!!!**

****

****

**Chapter 20 "Year's End but a New Beginning"**

June came so suddenly that no one had expected it. The finals were over and their trunks packed. So many of the students yelling and screaming "Freedom!" as they ran around the dormitories or the halls.

The teachers weren't happy, but that was to be expected. Even though they loosened up a little, there were still some rules that applied to everyone. Like for example the 'no running in the halls' thing. That had to be enforced even more as the students ran through the halls bumping into anyone that came around the corner. In other weird words, school had become chaos.

Everyone was excited, that is, everyone that had not the name Harry Potter.

Harry was afraid to go back to the Dursleys. He was afraid because all that had happened last summer, he was thinking that it had been a dream. That his aunt and his uncle were just waiting for him at home with a three feet long list of chores. That all that his aunt had said in that shop was an illusion, created by his own mind because he wanted a family that cared.

Even if it wasn't an illusion, he was afraid to go back and put his family in danger. He knew he could take care of himself, but his aunt and uncle were muggles and they had no way to fight, (maybe except the muggle shot gun), but that could be easily detected.

"Cheer up, mate!" Harry turned around in his bed and looked up at Dean's head on the other bed. "School's almost over and we'll have nothing to worry about until next year."

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah, Harry. Gran said that you might come to our house for a little while in the summer. She says that she wants to meet the man who taught me how to finally defend myself." Neville said blushing hard.

"I didn't do all the work, others taught you too. You did everything by yourself, Neville. All you had to do was believe in yourself. After that, everything became easy. I even noticed that you ignored Snape's nasty comments when he shouts them out to you in class. You've come a long way."

Neville beamed at him and swished his feet in embarrassment. "Thanks Harry. I did try since we all have a war to fight."

"Ron just wait a minute!"

The three in the room stood up and stared at the door. Ron Weasley's tomato red face strutted into the room before slamming the door into a person's face. He whipped out his wand and cast the locking charm. When he turned to the others, his face contorted.

"What are you guys doing here?

The three stared at him before Seamus pointed out. "We all live here ya know."

Ron flushed again, "Yes, sorry bad question."

"Girl trouble Ron?" Dean asked leaning on his elbow.

Ron sighed plopping on his bed and stared at Harry. "How do you put up with them? They're so bloody annoying! You know she's still sending letters to that creep Krum? I can't believe her! I thought she got over the guy and now she's sending letters to him and worse, she's been doing it since fourth year!"

Harry stared at his best friend. "Ron, did it ever occur to you that maybe Hermione and Krum are friends. She's with you and I know she wouldn't betray you like that, that wouldn't be Hermione. You have to let her have her space.

Ron glared at him. "Would you believe me if I told you she was writing love letters to him behind my back?"

"Have you read one of the letters?"

Ron pretended to think about it then shook his head. "Ah no."

"Than maybe it would be better if you go and read one of the letters, before you jump to conclusions." Harry said.

Ron stared at him, he stood up and went out the door. Harry and the others stared after him. "Should we follow?" Dean asked.

"Dean! You should learn not to meddle in other people's love lives. Hadn't that got you in trouble for the last, I donno, four years?" Seamus said. He laughed as Dean made a face at him.

"I'll go see what's up with them. I understand those two better then any of you." Harry said getting up.

When he went downstairs he found them by the fireplace. The common room was deserted. Ron stood by the fireplace a piece of parchment in his hand while Hermione sat on the sofa glaring at him.

"Harry, there you are. Did you knock some sense into him finally?" Hermione asked as he came over to them.

Harry smiled at her gently and sat down next to her. He looked up to see Ron's expression, but it shocked him when he found nothing but a blank face. "Ron?"

Ron looked away from the letter and blushed. Harry turned to Hermione again. "What did you write?"

Hermione scowled. "For god's sake, its just a letter."

Ron gave the letter to her and sat down on the other sofa. He stared at Harry and then back to Hermione. "She wrote about me. The whole letter was about me." He said in awe.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry tried not to burst out laughing.

"Ron did you absolutely think that I was cheating on you? That I was sending him love letters when I am so madly in love with you?"

Ron gaped at her and Harry felt strange. _Maybe I shouldn't be here_. He tried creeping away from them, but Hermione's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Get back here Harry! I need to make you both understand this. You two are not the only figures in my life. I decided last year that I would send Victor letters and stuff, I didn't have to tell you. And the reason I'm writing to him all about you Ron, is because I am deep in love with you, I have been since the moment I met you." Harry again felt that he shouldn't be there.

"Uh Hermione, I'm going to go head down to the End of year feast. You two can come when you solve this."

"Harry no, I need you to make him understand that I love him. You were the one that brought us together, you were the one that knew about us before we even knew. I need you to get it through his head that there is no one else!" Hermione yelled.

Harry stared at her and then turned to Ron. Ron was all red in the face and his mouth was opened in a slight o. " 'Mione, he looks like he gets it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get out of here and go down. When you two are done, show up please." Harry scrambled out of the common room before Hermione could even open her mouth.

------------------- 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table watching everyone enjoy their last night. Conversation was a jumbled mess all around him as he tried to keep up with it. On one side Angelina and Ginny talked about Quidditch with the other players nonstop. On the other side, there were conversations involving girls and boys and other teenage problems. Harry had half listened to both, but his eyes were drawn to the Head Table where Dumbledore smiled down at him and Snape scowled, but if Harry was closer he would have seen it in his eyes that the scowl was not meant as hatred, but rather curiosity.

Harry turned away from the table and got lost in the conversation.

"Hey Harry, guys." Ron said as he and Hermione finally came in and settled down seconds before Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"This is it. Another year passed and another coming soon. Much hardships await many here and hopefully there will be help. Some of you, after this year, will go your own way, all I can say is, good luck. Some I will see next year." He broke off to glance across the hall. "I cannot pretend that you are safe, I cannot pretend that we are not at war, but I can say learn, learn all that you can so when you get out alone into the world you know how to protect yourself. Do not let yourself off guard, our world had fallen asleep and we slacked off when Voldemort (cringes across the hall) first fell. We went into a false sense of security, but this time all will be prepared. Good luck to everyone no matter which path they choose. No matter where they go, no matter the dangers they face. I hope you will be safe."

His voice was soft, as if it was painful for him to speak. But he didn't have to speak loudly as the hall had silenced. They were gazing at him from every side of the room.

"Now enough with the sad parts, I'd like for us to have a big end of year feast with big happy smiles as you all descend down to the train station." Everyone cheered at that and put on their silliest smiles ever. The green and silver banners raised high above their heads.

Harry laughed silently at how the room had suddenly changed from sad to happy in a blink of an eye. He laughed as the students talked and laughed at jokes, how easily they forgot everything. He smiled at Ron and Hermione's faces. They had made up and sat snuggly against each other and ate like two little love birds. Ron looked like an imitation of a red beach ball.

"Hey Potter." Harry turned around in his seat as Draco Malfoy stood above him grinning. Harry shook his head and motioned for him to sit down next to him. Draco sat gratefully and looked to each face at the Gryffindor table. They were stricken and staring at Harry with horror. Harry smiled at them and waved.

"Harry, mate, you do know that he's a Slytherin and your arch nemesis right?" Seamus said from the seat over.

Harry looked at him and the others. They were waiting for his answer, half hoping that he'll suddenly jump up and start cursing the living daylights out of Draco. To their surprise Harry did no such thing except ignore them and turn to Draco. "So, what are your summer plans?" Everyone's mouths dropped into their plates.

"Severus and I are going to leave England for a while. Go on a little trip to Italy and Greece. Did you know that the tower of Pisa is held by magic, it would have been destroyed had it not been held like that for centuries. I did not know that. Severus explained everything when I saw the pictures. Then we're going to come back and go to Snape Manor and relax I guess. I'll probably help him with some of his potions, if he lets me.

"So what are you going to do?"

Harry opened his mouth then shut it again. He didn't know how to say that he wasn't going anywhere anytime. That he would have to go back to his relatives' house that probably now hate him. "I'm not going to do anything. Probably do some work around the house during the summer. I---"

They were interrupted as the great hall doors burst open and a huge black dog ran across the length of the room to stand in front of the Head table. The teachers had stood up and pointed their wands at him, but when they didn't sense danger they put them away. Dumbledore was the only one standing and watched in amusement as the dog swiveled around and ran straight at a shocked Harry.

It licked his face, the slobber getting all over him. Harry tried to get him off with all his might, but he wasn't strong enough as it kept smothering him.

"Snuffles, get the hell off!" Harry yelled into the fur of the dog. Sirius cocked his head, mirth in his eyes and he got off him. Harry stood up and with a wave of his hand the slobber disappeared.

Sirius moved his head to the side and motioned for Harry to follow him. Draco stood watching the whole thing wondering who the hell the dog was. Ron and Hermione had stood up with half of Gryffindor. They were amazed at the dog, all for different reasons. Those of the D.A. stared at the dog in horror. Harry had told him a while ago that his godfather was dead and he showed them his animagus form and now they stood as if in a trance staring at the dog.

"Harry, is, is he a ghost?" Parvati whispered. Sirius growled at her shaking his mane. Harry laughed.

"Nope. He's real so you can relax guys, he's been real for some time now." The D.A. members gave him a looks and sat down. The younger students still stood staring. Sirius snapped his jaw as one of the boys brought his hand down to pet him. He backed away immediately as Harry scolded him with a look.

As Sirius began pulling on his sleeve, Harry rolled his eyes and followed. Ron, Hermione and Ginny after them. Dumbledore got away from the table and motioned them into the room that was used during the fourth year. Before entering, Harry glanced back and beckoned Draco to follow, the blond was immediately by his side. Harry blinked and laughed.

When they came into the room, all of the others were seated and waiting until Sirius transformed. But as Harry entered with Draco, he stopped his transformation and stared at the blond. His questioning eyes met Harry's and Harry nodded that it was okay.

With a pop Sirius appeared in person, he picked Harry up into a hug and spun him around. Almost crushing his body. "Sirius, can't breathe, let go."

Sirius let go and smiled broadly at them all. Even Draco was included, by the way the blond had showed no shock as Sirius had transformed. He knew the dog had been the man, or if he hadn't, he kept it well hidden.

"Harry, have you heard?" Sirius asked jumping to his toes. Harry stared at him. Sirius dropped back down and glared at all of them. "Don't you guys know?"

"Know what Sirius?" Harry asked, but before Sirius could answer the door was opened and Remus stalked inside. He didn't even pause before he enveloped the animagus into a hug similar to the one Sirius gave Harry.

CONGRATULATIONS SIRIUS!"

The others were still clueless and were beginning to lose patience with the two. Remus turned to them and pulled out a paper. He gave it to Harry. Harry opened it with caution. The black bold letters stunned him.

**PETER PETTIGREW STILL ALIVE! BLACK INNOCENT?**

_Peter Pettigrew was a known as a brave hero to the wizarding world who died protecting his best friends. But as truth be known now, Pettigrew is no hero, he betrayed his best friends, Lily and James Potter to You Know Who on Oct. 31. In fact, the evidence by Verriteserum shows that Pettigrew was a servant of You Know Who. The evidence shows that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper of the two Potters and their son, the Boy Who Lived. In fact, Black insisted that the Potters claim Pettigrew to be their Keeper. Unknown to them that Pettigrew was a Death Eater._

After the death of the Potters and the fall of the dark lord. Sirius Black was found on the street with muggle bodies all around him laughing maniacally. Pettigrew escaped Black by blasting the street and cutting off his finger so that they could have a DNA match. Black was sentenced to life imprisonment for a crime he did not commit.

Pettigrew is now in custody and is scheduled to receive a Dementor's kiss two week prior from now. The Ministry is freeing Sirius Black of all charges.

"We at the ministry feel that we have dealt with Black roughly and the least we could do is show him how sorry we are. Mr. Black will be receiving L300,000 for our mistakes." Said Minister Fudge.

Harry dropped the paper and stared at Sirius. His mouth was open to say something, but no words came out. 

He didn't have to say anything. Sirius said it for him. "The offer still stands Harry."

Harry jumped into his godfather's arms and held tight. "And I accept."

----------- 

Sad how nobody figured out the person. PPL ITS OBVIOUS!

**THATS IT! THE END! Well not the END end just the End. I am going to begin a SEQUEL to this one and it will be called A Place in the World. Strange title I know, but it will work. I hope you guys liked this story and I appreciate you who stayed through out the end! THANK YOU!!**


End file.
